Anime Girls' Burping Problems
by RogerShanksLuffy
Summary: A collection of female characters from various different anime that keep burping for one reason or another. Contains One Piece, Fairy Tail, Naruto, and more! Also open for character suggestions.
1. Nami (One Piece)

**Don't ask why I'm writing this, it just came to me. Like I said in A New Era, it turns me on, and I know it does for others too. Also, there's no other fanfic on the internet that's like this. There's a hiccup one, but not this. Plus, Nami's one of the sexiest characters in anime, so hopefully a few people will read this and it won't just sit here collecting dust. Keep in mind, I am mainly going for comedy with this story. Enjoy!**

 _ **Summary: One evening at dinner, the Strawhat Pirates try to get Nami to act like the rest of them. And that of course, means being untraditional and wild. And THAT of course, means burping. Nami claims that the day when they hear her burp in front of them will never come. However, the meal that Sanji cooks gives her a stomachache, and a bad case of gas. Maybe that day is coming sooner than they think. LuNa. Post TS, assume it's after the whole Zou Arc Sanji wedding thing.**_

A day like any other on the Thousand Sunny. Now that they had left Zou, and sorted out the business with Big Mom and thwarted Sanji's wedding, things had finally seemed to be getting back to normal. Brook was in the music room practicing piano. Franky and Usopp were having a shooting contest at various targets in the sea again. Robin was reading in one of the lounge chairs. Chopper was sitting next to her, reading a medicine book. Sanji was in the kitchen finishing up dinner. Zoro was sleeping next to his swords, where else would he be? Nami was lying on the other lounge chair, resting. And Luffy was on the Sunny's head, watching the sunset with a smile.

Chopper glanced over, curious as to why the captain was so carefree.

"Hey Luffy, what's with you?" he asked. The others looked at him. Nami sat up and took her sunglasses off, looking over at her closest friend. The two of them had been inseparable since reuniting on Zou. They had spent more time together, and Nami didn't even yell at him as much anymore. Sometimes when stopping at an island, she would even take him shopping with her and Robin. Granted, at first Luffy didn't like the idea, as he'd rather explore, but after a while, he liked to spend time with them.

"I'm just watching the sunset. It's really pretty." Nami stood up and walked over to him now.

"Pretty? Did you of all people just say that something is pretty, Luffy?" she asked sarcastically, laughing. He chuckled slightly, and looked down at her.

"Say what you want, but over the two years separated, I've learned to appreciate the little things in life. Like sunsets, for example. Here, come see." Luffy stretched his arm around her waist and lifted her up to Sunny's head, setting her down next to him. Nami blushed madly.

"Warn me when you're going to do that next time!"

"Hehe, sorry. But look." He pointed to the sky. Nami turned her head and looked out towards the sea. Her mouth opened slightly in amazement. The entire sky was orange, and the waves were calm and moving in sync. The air was fresh and cool, and there were no clouds in sight.

"Luffy...it's beautiful…" she gasped.

"Told you." he smiled, and patted next to him, motioning for her to sit. She did, and the two of them sat together, enjoying the sight before them.

"Hey Robin, are they…" Chopper whispered to her.

"No. At least, not yet." she chuckled. "Though the two of them have been undeniably close since we met up in Zou."

"Let them have their space." Zoro mumbled.

"It reminds me of you, Nami."

"How so?"

"It's orange, gorgeous, and utterly breathtaking. Need I say more?" he said smoothly. She blushed again, and smiled, laying her head on his shoulder.

"You have quite the sly mouth on you, don't you captain? I see why you sit up here all the time."

"It has its perks. You're welcome to come up here any time you want, Nami."

"Aw, you're sweet." she smiled.

"What about me?" Zoro asked.

"No." Luffy said plainly, making the swordsman grin.

"Dinner's ready!" Sanji yelled from inside the kitchen. Robin, Zoro, and Chopper got up and went in.

"Shall we?" Luffy asked. He helped Nami up and they jumped down from the Sunny's head and into the kitchen. They sat next to each other.

"Alright, here you go." Sanji passed out plates of pasta and creamy alfredo sauce with shrimp on top to everyone.

"Wow, Sanji. This smells so good!" Robin told him.

"Thanks. It better taste just as good. This stuff is expensive, and takes all day to cook."

"It's only pasta, how long could it possibly take?" Franky asked.

"It's not just any pasta. It's really expensive and one of the best tasting and richest pastas out there. It comes really hard and stiff, so you have to boil it for a long time to loosen it up."

"That's what she said." Zoro commented before taking a bite. Everyone laughed.

"Hey Moss-head, watch it. Nami and Robin are here, remember?" he said, taking a seat.

"It's alright, Sanji. It was pretty funny." Robin said, chuckling and taking a bite. They continued eating.

"Oh my god, Sanji! This is amazing!" Nami exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it, Nami-Swan~!" he twirled around.

Later on, they all finished. Brook laid back in his chair and burped.

"Nice one!" Usopp, Franky, and Zoro commented, and followed with belches of their own.

"You are all disgusting." Nami said in an exasperated tone. She facepalmed. Luffy released a huge burp that echoed throughout the whole ship.

"Especially you." she glared at him.

"You're no fun." Luffy pouted.

"This is what you consider fun?" she asked, raising one eyebrow. She looked over at Sanji.

"At least you and Robin have some manners."

"I would never do that in the presence of you and Robin-Chwan." Sanji sighed.

"And you?" Nami looked at Robin, who covered her mouth and released a burp of her own, although much smaller than the others.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry, what?" she smiled at her.

"Never mind." They all looked at Nami.

"...What?"

"Why don't you ever burp?" Luffy asked.

"Because I have self-respect, that's why!" she yelled at him.

"Come on, Nami, admit it. Everyone does it, it's a basic bodily function." Usopp tried to convince her.

"Yeah, I'm aware. And fine, I won't lie. I burp." There was a mixture of laughs and cheers. Nami smirked.

"BUT!" They all became quiet again. She rested her chin on her hand and smiled seductively.

"I sure as hell will never do it in front of all of you!" There was a pause.

"What about one-on-one?" Luffy asked stupidly. Nami looked over at him.

"Well, I suppose the only one I've ever done it in front of is Nojiko and Bellemere, when I was little. And I guess when I have a boyfriend, after a while then I'd feel comfortable if he was."

"So does that include me?" Luffy asked.

"No!" Nami yelled, offended and blushing.

"But you just said boyfriend."

"WHAT?!" Sanji screamed.

"LUFFY, YOU'RE NOT MY BOYFRIEND! YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT!" she shrieked at him.

"Oh. I see. Nevermind then."

"You're an idiot." she sighed. Nami stood up and walked out of the room. As she opened the door, she glanced behind her at Luffy.

"Come see me in a while, we'll talk about this later. I'll be in my room." she shut the door behind her. After talking in the kitchen for a few more minutes, the rest of them all went to their separate rooms on the ship: Zoro to the Crow's Nest, Usopp to his factory, Sanji stayed in the kitchen to clean up, Chopper to the Sick Bay, Robin to the Library, Franky to his Workshop, and Brook to the Music Room.

 **X**

A few hours had passed since dinner. They had docked at an island for the night. Most of the crew decided to sleep at an inn in order to have some change, as they had been on the sea for a while now. The only ones who decided to stay on the ship were Luffy and Nami. Nami was in the library, reading a book that Robin had about the Warlords. She heard footsteps outside, then a knock on the door.

"Mm? What is it?"

"I'm going to take a bath, alright?" she heard Luffy's voice.

"Okay." His footsteps disappeared, and a minute or two later, she could hear the water going in the bathtub down the hall. Nami went back to reading. All of a sudden, she felt a slight churn in her stomach.

"Hm?" she looked down and ran her hand over it. Then she felt something in her throat. Her eyes widened before she placed her hand over it. After a few seconds, nothing happened, so she took her hand off. A moment or two later:

*Urp* "Ugh." She wiped her mouth and sighed, then smiled. "I told them they would never hear me do it. Nami 1, Crew 0. H-Huh?!" This time she heard her stomach act up again, but it was louder.

"Another one? What was in that food? O-Oh no-!" *BUUURRP* Nami smacked her hand over her mouth fast. That one was loud. Like, really loud. Like, it echoed through the whole library loud. Nami slowly lowered her hand once again. Her eyes were practically popping out of her head, and her mouth hung open.

"Holy...shit...I really hope that Luffy didn't hear that. Thank god that the rest of them are gone for the night. I'd never hear the end of it if Usopp or Zoro had heard that." Nami's stomach gurgled again, really loudly and deeply. Nami was bewildered. What was happening to her?! Her throat started building up and bubbling again.

*UURRP* "Oh my god...What is happening to me?! This only ever happened once before! It was when...oh no...SHIT!" As fast as she could, Nami ran downstairs and into the kitchen. She quickly turned the light on and rushed to the counter. She was looking around frantically.

"Come on, where is it, where is it?! Uggggh, I feel another one-" *BUUUURRRRRP* Nami's burp was loud enough that it rumbled through the entire hallway.

"Excuse me." she said shyly. "Hmm, he must have thrown it out." Nami opened the trash, and at the very top saw a pasta box. She pulled it out and looked at it.

"Rich Angel Hair with Butter: That's one. And the other...she turned the box over and saw the recipe for an alfredo sauce listed on the back.

"Creamy Mozzarella alfredo sauce. It is...It's that same combo from when I was little. Bellemere made this same pasta and sauce for Nojiko and I when we were kids. It was delicious, but it made my stomach hurt and made me burp uncontrollably. Although, back then, it was kind of funny, because I was still little, so they were pretty small. But now…" Nami looked down at her body.

"My body is mature, so they're a lot…" *BUUURRRP* "...Louder…" She walked back up to the library, but stopped in front of the door. Her stomach was still rumbling loudly.

"Ohhh...last time, this didn't go away for hours." Nami groaned.

"Ahhhhh…." She heard a relaxed sigh. Nami's eyes widened. She had almost forgotten: Luffy was still here! He could help her with her problem-

Nami had to stop herself and realize what she was doing. Her hand was only inches from the bathroom door knob. She couldn't go to Luffy now! What was she thinking?! First of all, Luffy was the one who was encouraging her to burp at dinner in the first place. If she went in there now, her mouth erupting with enormous belches, she would never hear the end of it from either him or the crew. Luffy was known to blurt out secrets. Secondly, he was taking a bath right now! He would be completely naked! And Nami had a feeling that if she walked in there burping up a storm, he would end up getting hard. And that would probably get her wet, and it would eventually lead to sex. While she would have no control over her stomach and keep burping. And though she had a crush on Luffy, at the moment, he was just her best friend. They weren't officially lovers yet. So what was she to do?!

She walked away and started pacing back and forth down the hallway. It's not as if it will actually matter. Luffy will be done soon anyway and then he'll come back out onto the ship and hear her. Either way, she couldn't hide it from him if she tried. Wait a minute!

"This could work like hiccups. What if I just hold my breath for a long time?" Nami began to do it, and for a bit it actually worked. But, she could still hear her stomach. She exhaled and thought.

"That will just make it worse for bottling it up inside. Hmmm…" A lot of the time, when Nami had a cold and was coughing, or had the hiccups, she could usually keep it inside of her through sheer willpower when she was in front of the crew or other people. She didn't want to get them sick, nor did she want them to laugh at her having hiccups. Although that would require going into the bathroom with Luffy. And THAT would require seeing his junk.

"Uggghhhh, what do I do?!" she yelled.

"Nami?"

Oh, shit. He heard me. WHAT DO I DO?!

"Are you alright? Is something wrong?" She walked up to the bathroom door.

"Luffy...I...have a problem.".

"Okay, what is it?" he called from the other side.

"Promise you won't laugh? And promise you'll keep it a secret?"

"...Sure."

"Alright. That dinner that Sanji made, it gave me a bad stomachache, and…it's making me…well-" *BUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRP*

And it was at this moment that Nami officially hated herself. She was almost done explaining, and Luffy was being so understanding, and she had to go and blow it with the biggest, loudest mammoth of a belch she had ever released in her entire life. Her whole face was flustered an entirely new shade of red, and she couldn't find any words to say. She simply stood in silence waiting for Luffy to laugh at her.

"...If it's your stomach that's the problem, have you tried ginger ale yet?" Nami's eyes widened.

"WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT?!" she screamed, bolting back to the kitchen. Luffy sighed.

She ran over to the counter and found a bottle that Sanji kept in case someone wasn't feeling well. She was about to get a glass, until she heard Luffy yell to her from above.

"Just take the entire bottle with you!" Nami paused, then smiled.

"He knows me well." She picked up the bottle and began drinking out of it. She walked back up to the bathroom.

"Well?" Luffy asked. Nami smacked her lips a few times and waited for a few seconds.

"Hm! I guess it-" *URRRP* "...Didn't work after all…" Nami sighed.

"Nami, do you need me to do anything?"

"Well, I'd *URP* excuse me, like you to, but...you're in the bath, aren't you?"

"Yeah, and?"

"Luffy, I don't want to see you naked!"

"I've seen you naked plenty of times, it shouldn't bother you." Nami thought about all the times that he had seen her with nothing on. To be honest, he was right. And she's never seen him like that even once. It shouldn't bother her as much as it does.

"S-So...you won't mind if I come in?"

"Of course not."

"A-Alright." Nami opened the door, and when she noticed that the room was shrouded in steam, she eased up, happy that it would be hard to see Luffy naked in all of this.

"Luffy, it's really hot in here." Nami said, wiping sweat off her forehead.

"Well then leave the door open. It's not like anyone's coming anyway." Nami opened the door and the steam began to go out the door. This, however, meant that Nami could now see Luffy clearly in the bath.

"...Big…" she whispered.

"Nami…" Luffy said with half-lidded eyes.

"H-Huh?!" she blushed.

"Are you okay? Your nose is bleeding."

"W-What?!" she wiped her nose and saw a small amount of blood on her finger.

"Ugh...I'm turning into Sanji." she mumbled. Luffy chuckled, then patted next to him.

"Come join me."

"L-LUFFY! I'M NOT GOING TO-" *BUUUURRRRP* "GOD DAMMIT!" she screamed.

"Nami, just come on. It'll go away with time. And what better way to kill time than to take a bath?"

"...Well, I guess. Turn around."

"Nami, I already told you."

"Oh, right." She blushed heavily as she stripped all of her clothes off and waded into the bath and sat across from Luffy. She sighed happily.

"See? It's relaxing."

"Yeah." Luffy stretched, and pressed his feet against Nami's.

"Mm?" She looked at him questioningly. "What's up?" Her face was still flushed. Luffy wrapped his toes around hers.

"Luffy…" Nami whispered.

"Nami, isn't it obvious what's going on between us?"

"What do you mean…?"

"I know that you're into me." Nami's face became really red from hearing that.

"W-What are you talking about-"

"Don't deny it, I know it's true. Don't think that I haven't noticed the way that you look at me and act around me. Ever since Zou, Nami. We're more than just friends with benefits. You want me. And I want you." Nami's eyes widened.

"You really *urp* sorry...mean that?"

"I really do, Nami. I love you." Nami looked down and smiled sweetly.

"The truth is, I've always hoped that we would be together, but I never figured you to be one for romance." Luffy stretched his hand and closed the door.

"Well, to be honest, I didn't used to be. But I missed you while we were separated. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I had died at Marineford and never seen you again."

"Hush. That would never have happened, and more importantly, it didn't."

"But I almost did."

"But you didn't. And like I said, that's the part that matters most."

"Hm...you're right. Thanks, Nami."

"You're *urp* welcome. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. We do it all the time, it's only right that you catch up." he chuckled.

"I'M NOT TRYING TO CATCH UP, YOU IDIOT!" They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Hey, Luffy…"

"Huh?"

"We just confessed that we love each other. And now...we're just sitting here. We're both naked in the bath, don't you want to...have sex?" she asked, blushing.

"...Only if you want to. It's not something that I would do without your consent, Nami." he said, his eyes closed and his head lying back against the wall of the bathtub. He opened his eyes slightly and looked at her seductively.

"I assume that you want to though. You know, considering that you even bothered asking." Nami blushed furiously.

"Come here." Luffy held his arms out to her. She smirked.

"Be honest, you wanted this too, didn't you?"

"Heh. Maybe." he grinned at her. Nami walked over to Luffy slowly and wrapped her arms around him while he did the same. She sat in his lap and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Are you ready?" he asked. Nami nodded her head nervously. The both of them slowly leaned in and their lips met in a beautiful kiss. Nami was enjoying every moment of it, but she heard her stomach growl louder than ever before, and really hoped that she could hold it in herself until they were done. Thankfully she could, and they pulled away. Nami stood up again, clutching her stomach.

"Are you sure you're gonna be alright? You're not going to throw up or anything, right?"

"I sure hope not…" She felt it bubbling inside her. This time she decided to simply keep her mouth closed. And finally it came up and erupted through her mouth, still very loud.

*MMMMMMMRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPP*

"...Okay, wow. That's like...way past what we do Nami. I never knew that you could burp so loud." The burp that Nami just released was so loud that it echoed through the whole ship, even though her mouth was closed. She felt it too. Unlike the others, this one vibrated violently through her whole body.

She sat back down on Luffy's lap, her face really red.

"I hope you know that I don't mean to be doing this." she muttered, ashamed.

"Nami, you don't have to keep apologizing. I get it, you didn't intend for this to happen."

"Thanks for understanding, Luffy." she smiled. "Besides, I think that was the last one for a while, it was pretty big." she blushed shyly.

"Hehe, that's good. But I didn't mind Nami, it was pretty hot."

"Y-You think so?" This made her really, really embarrassed.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter to me, because now I'm sure you're happy that they're gone."

"Yeah…"

"...So are they always that big, or…"

"LUFFY!" Nami shrieked. "What, does my burping turn you on?!" Her face was completely flushed.

"...Would you be mad if I said yes?"

"Uh, yeah! Kind of! I-I mean…"

"You mean what? Nami, your nose bled when you saw me. You were as much turned onto me as I was to you, and you know it." At this point, Nami's face just stayed red, it didn't bother changing shades anymore.

"You know, you still didn't answer my question." Nami looked down.

"U-Ummm...y-yeah." she whispered. "They're...always that big...and loud. But they're never as bad as when I have this meal for dinner."

"How do we never hear you?"

"Because I always keep my mouth closed so that you can't hear them. And I'm always somewhere where no one else is. How do you think Robin would react if she knew that her roommate was a burping freak?!"

"Well, I would be…"

"I know how you would be! This is Robin we're talking about, not you!"

"Knowing Robin, she'd probably think it was funny, and tell us anyways."

"Exactly. Robin has a playful and manipulative nature, she likes to mess around with our secrets and have some fun with us sometimes. And this secret would ruin me. So don't tell anyone."

"I don't see what the harm is, Nami. You know as well as I do that our crew is really accepting. They're only going to be surprised and then laugh."

"But what if they tease me about it?"

"Then I'll tell them to stop."

"Oh. Well, that doesn't sound so bad."

"See? If anything, they'll be more shocked at the fact that we're dating."

"That reminds me, I task you with telling them."

"I don't think so."

"What?!"

"We've got to do our fair share, Nami. If I have your back about the burping thing, then you have to have mine with our relationship."

"And how are you going to defend my little mannerism from them without any context?" she asked, smirking.

"Oh, that part's easy. Tomorrow at dinner, you're going to rip one and tell Usopp and the others to leave you alone about it."

"WHAT?! NO WAY!"

"Then I guess I don't have your back now, do I?" Luffy grinned.

"You little...ugh! Fine! Deal! You sly little bastard…"

"I learned from the best!" he chuckled. She slowly smiled and then laughed and the two of them ended up kissing.

 **X**

"Excellent as always, Sanji!" Nami told the cook.

"Thank you, Nami-Swan~!" And as usual, they all burped, and looked at Nami, who was last. She had her elbow on the table and was looking at all of them. She glanced at Luffy, who gave a slight, incognito nod.

*sigh* "Fine." She sat up.

"Hahahaha! No one can resist Captain Usopp's convincing stare of-"

*BUUUUUURRRRRRRPPPPPP* Everyone's jaw dropped, except for Luffy, who just smiled. Sanji passed out from a nosebleed.

'Great, him too, huh?' Nami rolled her eyes at the unconscious, love-struck cook. Nami leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes.

"N-Nami…?" Usopp asked.

"Just so you know, Usopp, I don't plan on doing this every meal. Are we clear?" she asked in a menacing tone.

"C-C-CRYSTAL!" he screamed in terror.

"Good." she smiled sweetly.

"My, my, Nami. You were louder than Luffy." Robin sweatdropped.

"Uh-huh, I know." Nami sighed. "By the way, I have something to tell you guys." she looked around at all of them.

"Luffy and I are officially dating."

"HA! KNEW IT!" both Zoro and Chopper screamed, slamming their fists on the table. Nami and Luffy blinked.

"You knew we were together?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"Nami, let's be real for a minute. You two have been clinging onto each other since Zou. You used to hate it when Luffy touched you romantically, and only you would allow yourself to do it. Ever since then, you two have been laying your heads on one another, watching sunsets, and sharing the Sunny's head!" Franky said. "God only knows what else you did!"

"We made out in the bath." Luffy said plainly. Nami's hair stood on end and her face became flushed.

"WHAT?!" Sanji shrieked.

"Quiet, you!" Nami snapped at Luffy, and punched his head in.

"So that's that." Luffy said, then began chuckling. "Man, you guys should have been here last night! Nami was burping left and right, and then we took a bath together!"

"I told you to shut up!" she yelled, flustered. She quickly knocked Luffy out and carried him over to her room while the others either laughed, jaw-dropped, or in the case of Zoro and Sanji, fought. Sanji was not very happy about Luffy dating Nami.

 **X**

"Robin was nice enough to let the two of us stay in here from now on." Nami told Luffy, patting on the bed next to her. She had shut all the curtain shades and locked the door. She wasn't wearing anything. Luffy stripped off all his clothes too and laid down on the bed next to her.

"She's not going to sleep in the men's quarters, right?" he asked.

"Of course not, she's sleeping up in the bed in the Crow's Nest." Luffy breathed a sigh of relief and then focused back on Nami.

"It's time to go to bed now Luffy."

"Aww, but Nami I want to have sex. We're already naked!" They got under the covers.

"I'm tired, Luffy. Maybe tomorrow, okay?"

"Please~!" he begged. An idea came into Nami's mind. She smirked.

"Alright, fine. Come here." The two of them leaned in and kissed, and Nami prepared herself.

*MRRRRRPPPPPPP* Nami burped right into Luffy's mouth while kissing him. They separated, and Luffy coughed for a few seconds, then passed out with hearts in his eyes.

"Good, now shut up and go to sleep." she smiled, and closed her eyes.

'This was going to be a fun weakness to take advantage of.' she thought, smiling to herself. Not long after, they both fell asleep.

 **End.**

 **What'd you think? Once again, I was kind of focusing more on the comedy angle, not romance or fetish. As of the moment, I'm keeping it as a one-shot, but if you guys want me to make it into a chapter story, I will. I hope you liked it!**


	2. Robin (One Piece)

**So here's Robin. Also, I'm going to borrow the islands Solacia and Evergia from The Order for settings. Don't worry, I haven't given up on this story. I'm sorry it's taking a while. I've been busy with school and whatnot, especially since it's around the middle of the semester. But Thanksgiving Break is in a few days, and then I'll have a month off for Winter Break soon after that. As you may have noticed, I've been mainly focusing on Empress of Alvarez and Our Families' Fate recently. I'm planning to change that and get back to working on this one and another one in which Luffy hallucinates and unintentionally harms Nami. In any case, enjoy!**

Robin woke up and stretched, looking down through the Crow's Nest window. This was her third night sleeping up here since Luffy moved in with Nami in the girl's dorm. She had to admit, she missed her old bed. It wasn't quite as comfortable sleeping up here, but she didn't mind all that much, because she was happy that the two of them were finally together. The bed was still cozy enough to sleep comfortably anyway. She yawned and climbed down the ladder and into the bathroom, turning on the shower. She sighed happily, enjoying the feeling of the hot water.

She dressed in her original timeskip outfit for the day, and sat out on one of the lounge chairs.

"Morning…" Nami yawned, walking out onto the deck, her hair still a mess.

"Good morning. Sleep well?"

"I guess...Luffy kept moving around in his sleep last night, so I was up a few times."

"I see. Want me to make coffee?"

"That'd be great. I'm taking a shower." she said before walking off to the bathroom. Before long, the rest of the Straw Hats walked out onto the deck, save for Zoro.

"Anyone seen Moss Head?" Sanji asked. "I just finished making breakfast."

"Probably still asleep." Usopp said, fidgeting with some of his tools.

"That guy does nothing but sleep." Sanji sighed. "You'd think he'd get sick of it."

"It's kind of weird, actually. He never used to sleep this much before we were separated." Luffy said.

"Then it's probably a change of habit that happened when he came back to us. I'll go wake him up." Robin said, standing up and walking towards the men's quarters.

"Everyone else, let's eat." Sanji said, walking into the kitchen. They all followed him in, and Luffy began eating everything in sight before Nami smacked him on the head a few times, prompting him to knock it off.

Robin walked into the boy's bedroom and noticed Zoro still sleeping in his bed. She smiled and sat down in the next bed.

"Zoro."

"..." He didn't budge. She poked him, making him move, but he still didn't wake up. She sighed, sprouting arms on the bed and slapped him.

"Ow! Jesus, what is it?!"

"It's time to get up." She chuckled.

"And that's how you woke me up? Whatever happened to 'hey, it's time to get up'?"

"You slept through it. I imagine that nothing wakes you from your sleep save for physical pain."

"Yeah, that sounds about right." he sighed, rubbing his head and sitting up.

"If I might ask, why is it that you sleep so much? You never used to before."

"It's because I trained for hours on end every day for those two years. I wasn't really able to get that much rest, so now I sleep while I can."

"Ah, I see." Zoro stood up and walked over to his closet to put on some clothes. It was then that Robin noticed just how much he had grown over the past two years. Zoro used to be muscular and strong, but now he was RIPPED. It was hard for her to pry her eyes away from his muscles.

"See something you like?" he asked casually, throwing on a shirt.

"W-What?! N-No, it's-"

"Hehe." he chuckled, walking out of the room, leaving Robin blushing. She followed shortly after.

 **X**

"Nami, island." Zoro said casually, doing hand stand push ups.

"I see it. This place is supposed to be known as Evergia. It's a nice little town with lots of shops and things to do."

"Sounds like fun." Robin said, wearing her sunglasses over her head so that it didn't look like she was watching Zoro train. They landed, and decided to split up throughout the town.

"Zoro, stay here and guard the ship." Nami ordered.

"Again?" he sighed, sounding irritated.

"What do you mean?"

"That's all I ever do is guard the ship. I never get to go on an island."

"Well, what do you expect me to do with you? If you go into the town, you'll just get lost. So staying here is the best option."

"Not necessarily. As long as he's with one of us, he won't get lost, right?" Robin asked.

"Wrong. It's happened before." Usopp sighed.

"Trust me, I'll keep him in sight." she smiled.

"Alright then. Luffy, come with me. Usopp, go with Chopper. Sanji with Brook. And I guess Franky watch the ship."

"Got it."

 **X**

"Hmm…" Robin looked around at all of the different shops, curious as to where to start first.

"Where should we shop first?"

"How about…" Zoro said, looking around with her.

"Excuse me! You two!" a young man called over to the two.

"Hm?" They walked over to him. We was standing behind a small merchant's cart.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I wanted to ask if you'd test something for me. You look like you've been around."

"What is it you want me to test?" Robin asked.

"I've come up with a new type of soda that I believe is almost ready to send out to stores. However, I wanted a few people to try it first to see if there's anything still wrong with it. Whether it tastes bad, whether it makes you sick or not, those kinds of things."

"I see. Sure, I'll try it."

"Excellent! Here you go." He handed her a can of the soda. She took a few sips of it.

"Mm! It's good! I don't think you need to change anything."

"Alright, good! However, I told the others that tried it to come back and tell me if there's any change tomorrow. I like to give it 24 hours to digest in the body to see if it really is set or not."

"I understand. I'll come back tomorrow. Thanks again!"

 **X**

Robin was lying in bed that night reading. Everyone else was down below in their various different rooms. She sighed, putting a bookmark on her current page and placing her book down on her nightstand. All of a sudden, her stomach growled.

"Hm?" she looked down at herself.

"It couldn't have been dinner...I didn't have that much…" she mumbled.

*Mmph...URRRRP* Robin's eyes widened as she placed her hand over her mouth.

"Excuse me…" She sat up. "The soda? It couldn't be. I- *BURRRRP* Excuse me! It tasted fine. Although that salesman did say that he wanted to give the soda a full 24 hours before I tell him it works…I guess I'll have to *UURRRRPPP* excuse me, tell him that the soda does this to me." She stood up and got changed back into her daytime outfit, and climbed down the ladder.

"Hopefully, there won't be anyone *urrrrp* down on the deck still." she mumbled, glancing down. At least none of the guys were, but...Nami was. Well, that wouldn't be too much of a problem, because Nami burped louder than Robin anyways. But she didn't consider that one of her better traits. Nami had told Robin about the night that she was alone on the ship with Luffy, and from the way that she explained it, she was very embarrassed, and thought it was disgusting. So hopefully, Robin would be able to hold it in herself while she was talking to her. She climbed down the rest of the ladder, trying to force herself to get out the majority of her gas before she met up with Nami. Unfortunately, she was unsuccessful. She tried to walk past Nami briskly.

"Ah, Robin."

"Hello, Nami."

"Where are you going?"

"Ah, I just...I participated in a study today, and I'm supposed to meet up with the proctor shortly, so I'm off."

"Ah, I see. Well, have fun."

"Yes, thank you." The two walked past each other.

'Oh no…' Robin thought, feeling a big buildup in her throat. *MRRRRRPPPPPPP*

Nami's eyes widened. "Did you just-"

"No, of course not! I simply cleared my throat, couldn't you tell?" she said, quickly walking off the ship and into town. Nami stared on.

"...Yeah, right." was all she said before leaving and walking back into her room.

 **X**

Robin walked through town briskly, trying to find the vendor where she was earlier in the day.

"I hope he's still even *MRRP* around." After a few moments, she found the stand and the vendor, who was still there, thank goodness.

"Oh, thank god! I need you to *MRRRRP* help me!" she blushed, embarrassed. "Excuse me…"

"You too, huh?" he sighed.

"What do you *URP* mean?" 

"The others that participated came by earlier and complained about burping uncontrollably."

"Yes! I'm having the same problem!" *BUUURRRRP* She turned her head to the side. "Excuse me."

"Yeah, I'm afraid there's not much I can do for you. You'll just have to hope that it will wear off by tomorrow."

"But what about sleeping?! How can I fall asleep when I'm *BRAAP* burping all the time?!"

"I don't know…"

"And what about my friends?!"

"I mean, do you share a room with someone?"

"Well...not anymore. Not since Luffy moved in with Nami a few days ago…" *BUURRP*

"Well then hopefully you shouldn't have a problem with that, as long as you can either hold it within you, or make them quieter."

"I guess I can do that…There's really no other way?"

"Well, I suppose you could head to one of the shops here and see if they sell anything helping with stomach acids…"

"Then I'll try that. Thanks!" *BRAAP* Robin burped loudly into her hand as she walked away. She found a general store and stood outside for a moment, looking around to make sure no one was watching. It was clear, the town square was empty at this time of night. Robin wanted to get this out of her system before actually going into a store.

*BRAAAAAAAP* *BUURRPP *BUURRP* *BURP* *urp* urp* She continuously burped into her hand, and breathed a sigh of relief. Then she walked up the steps and tried to open the door. But it was locked. Her eyes widened nervously, and tried the other doors. They were locked too. All of the shops were already closed!

"Damn it!" *Burrrp* She slowly walked towards a cliff with a scenic view that was vacant. She would wait there until she became fine again.

"Out late are we?" a husky voice asked.

"W-What?" She turned around to see Zoro sitting on top of a rock with his swords nearby.

"Z-Zoro...I thought I was alone out here…"

"Well, you thought wrong. I sometimes go out at night to train, considering I sleep during the day."

"That makes sense."

'Oh no...another one...I can't just leave, I just came from somewhere. I'll just have to keep my mouth closed and hope for the best.'

Robin turned her head to the side and covered her mouth with her hand.

*Braaaap* She cleared her throat right after to make it sound like she was doing that.

"You can't hide it from me, I heard that." Zoro said, his eyes still closed and focused on meditating.

"You heard what?" she asked, trying to act innocent.

"I saw you drink the soda earlier today and I heard you when you left the ship. I was nearby. You're just like Nami." he smirked, laughing.

Robin sighed, kind of disappointed that someone knew, but also relieved on the inside that she didn't have to hide it anymore, at least not to Zoro.

"You got me...I can't make it stop…" *BURRRP* She covered her mouth and sat down, embarrassed.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, it's normal."

"But it's not. Women like Nami and I aren't supposed to belch out loud like this." *Burrrp*

"Then that means you're not like everyone else. I like that about you."

"Huh?"

"Nami and I have...never really gotten along all that well. I mean sure, we have each others backs in a fight, but you don't really see me hanging around her on the ship, do you?"

"No. Not really."

"She likes to take advantage of me and make me pay her money all the time."

"And is there something *urrrrrp* different about me?"

"Well, you're the only normal member of our crew. And I suppose you're the one who's changed the most."

"Changed the most?" Robin asked. Her gas was finally dying down, perhaps now that her nervous feeling had left her.

"I mean, look at all of us. Luffy, myself, Usopp, the Cook, Chopper, Franky, Brook. We haven't really changed that much in terms of personality. Nami put aside her past and got over the fact that she hates pirates, at least for the most part. But you...I mean, you were originally an assassin and our enemy, in fact, you were the second-in-command of Baroque Works. From the short time from then until Enies Lobby, we managed to change your mind enough that you felt like you found a real home. I don't know, I guess your devotion to us really moved me."

"How sweet." she smiled. Zoro stretched and sheathed his swords.

"Feeling a little better?"

"Yeah. Thanks." *Buurrpp* "Sorry. Last one, I promise."

"Heh. Come on, I'll walk you back to the ship."

"I'd like that." They slip their hands into each others and began heading back.

 **X**

Robin's eyes fluttered open slowly, waking up to the sunlight. She stretched and looked around. She was in her new room in the Crow's Nest. She didn't remember much after she and Zoro got back to the ship. She must have gone to bed because she was tired. She got up, took a shower, and got dressed for the day. She climbed down the ladder to the deck and went into the kitchen, where everyone else was waiting for Sanji to finish cooking. He and Robin smiled at each other. He went and sat next to her.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"Yes, very. What happened?"

"You passed out as soon as we got here. So I carried you up to your room."

"Ah. Thank you."

"Sure."

"Moss-head, stop pestering Robin-chwan!" Sanji said, throwing plates around to everyone at the table.

"Oh, he's not pestering me. In fact...Zoro and I are dating." she announced.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!" everyone screamed.

"We are?" Zoro asked skeptically.

"Yes. We are." she smiled.

"Perfect. Hear that, cook? Both of your precious love interests are already taken." he grinned, laughing.

"Say that again!" he yelled angrily, igniting his leg. Zoro grabbed one of his swords.

"Not at the kitchen table!" Nami yelled angrily, knocking the both of them out.

"Perhaps...it really was meant for me to end up on this ship…" Robin thought. She shrugged and began to eat breakfast, surrounded by her friends.

 **End. Hancock and Mihawk next? Also thinking about Koala and Sabo. Think of any others you'd want me to do. Maybe even other Anime. I'd be willing to do any pairs from Fairy Tail, any of the Yugioh series, Bleach, or Naruto. To name the main ones that I ship and would be willing to do:**

 **From Fairy Tail: Lucy and Natsu, Mira and Natsu, Juvia and Gray, Erza and Jellal Levy and Gajeel, Mira and Laxus, Mavis and Zeref, Layla and Zeref, and Eileen and Yury. Please note the last two are from my story Empress of Alvarez.**

 **From Yugioh: Téa and Yugi, Alexis and Jaden, Akiza and Yusei, Tori and Yuma, Rio and Yuma, Yuzu and Yuya, Serena and Yuya, Rin and Yugo, and Ruri and Yuto.**

 **From Bleach: Orihime and Ichigo, Rukia and Renji, Yoruichi and Kisuke, and maybe Harribel and Ulquiorra if I can figure that one out.**

 **From Naruto: Hinata and Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, Ino and Sai, Temari and Shikamaru, and Kushina and Minato.**

 **Let me know if you come up with any others, or if you'd actually like one of the other pairs I listed above done. Thanks!**


	3. Boa Hancock (One Piece)

**Hancock and Mihawk. This chapter takes elements of my other story, One Piece: The Order. So if you want to know some backstory about why the two keep in touch sometimes or about Hancock owning Solacia, or the fact that she's a Master Assassin, or that he's a Master Templar, go read it. Assume this takes place after the final chapter. Make sure to let me know what other pairs or other shows you'd like me to write for. Enjoy!**

Hancock sighed as she stepped off of her ship and onto Solacia again.

"Welcome back, Empress." One of her assistants bowed to her.

"Thank you. It's good to be back. I haven't been here since before the tournament." She walked along the streets and towards her bar.

"How have things been?"

"Actually, it's been rather difficult without you here. Ever since the Brotherhood won the tournament and essentially defeated the World Government, we've been wildly popular. Not just by members of the Brotherhood and Kuja, but also from the Revolutionary Army and Pirates alike. Every now and then, even some Marines have passed through."

"So we've been doing well though."

"Yes, but as I said, without you, it's been a little bit hard dealing with so many customers."

"I see. Well, it's nice to be back." They walked into The Snake's Charmers, and Hancock took her place behind the bar.

 **X**

Hancock was in the middle of serving a drink when that man walked through the door. He went and sat at the bar.

"What are you doing back here?" she asked.

"Are you going to send me away again?"

"Depending on your answer."

"I came to apologize. For last time."

"That's all? You came all the way here just for that?"

"You forget that I can teleport now thanks to my powers. It takes me mere seconds to arrive here."

"Oh, that's right. Listen...I should be the one apologizing. I did promise you that you could visit this island anytime, and attacked you when you did show up."

"It's alright. My reason for coming here was rather selfish. I wanted to test my powers on someone worthy, and so I thought of you."

"You thought of me when you wanted to test your powers?"

"Yes. I wanted to fight someone strong, so…"

"It's more than that, isn't it?"

"..."

"...Emily, watch the place! I'm going out for a bit!"

"Of course, Empress!"

"Come with me, why don't you?" Hancock smiled at Mihawk and took him by the hand, walking outside and into the street.

"What do you have in mind?" Mihawk asked.

"I think the best way to forgive each other is to spend the night together. We'll just walk around the city and have fun."

"Alright. After all, how long has it been since we've done this?"

"It's had to have been 10 years now."

"Then let's get started. Show me the wonders of Solacia again." he smirked.

 **X**

They walked through the city and stopped at a few different stores, examining the merchandise, and talking about what they like, and how they became involved with their factions.

They also stopped by a tavern where Mihawk grabbed a bottle of rum.

"Don't you want something too?" he asked.

"I normally don't drink."

"Come on, you said it yourself. Tonight is special, we're supposed to have fun."

"Well...I suppose so."

"What would you like then, Empress?" the bartender asked.

"Umm...how about a bottle of wine?"

"Red or white?"

"Red."

"Here you go." She handed Hancock a bottle.

"Thank you." The two walked out of the tavern.

"I know a place we can go, but it will take a little bit to get there."

"I can teleport us there, like I said."

"It's on a scenic route though. Let's walk there." The two continued along a path towards a hill, where the rural side of the island was.

"It will take about a half hour." Hancock said, taking a drink.

 **X**

"Well, h-here we *hic* are." she slurred.

"No wonder why you don't drink. You can't hold your alcohol very well, can you?"

"And you can?"

"I had to get used to Shanks always challenging me to drinking contests. I never beat him, but my tolerance is very good." he said, finishing off the last of his bottle. The two laid down on the hill and gazed at the stars. For a few minutes, they sat in silence until Hancock finished the last of her wine bottle.

"Ah...all done…" she put the cork back in it and put it on the ground. Mihawk glanced over at her. He could already see that her eyes were half open.

'So she gets tired when she's drunk.'

*BURRRRRRRP* Hancock blushed heavily, but then burst out laughing.

"You're crazy when you're drunk." Mihawk laughed.

"Hahaha! Why do you think I *URRRP* said I don't like to drink all that often? Can you imagine *urrp* excuse me, imagine if the other Kuja members saw me like this?"

"Yet you're drinking here. How come? You're over at Amazon Lily more often than here, right?"

"Yeah, but I guess being surrounded by bars and nightclubs kind of gets to me here. Amazon Lily is isolated. *URRRRP* "Ugh, I'm sorry. I burp a lot when I'm drunk…"

"It's fine. Actually, it's rather amusing. To see someone as dignified as yourself in this state."

"You dick…Did you finish your rum?"

"No. There's still some left. Perhaps that's why you're like this? I drank in moderation, you just downed that whole bottle."

"Oh...shut up…" *urrrrrp*Her eyes opened and closed a few times before she fell asleep on his shoulder. Mihawk glanced at her before he closed his eyes too.

 **X**

 _ **11 years ago, Hancock: Age 20, Mihawk and Aaron: Ages 32 and 31**_

" _So this is it?"_

" _Yeah. This is the place. It's called Solacia. Dragon decided that we should have a nightclub island like this, as the Assassins have always made use of Courtesans, as they were called back then. He put Hancock in charge. I think you'll like her, though she may not warm up to you right away." Aaron and Mihawk continued walking through the streets until they got to the island's biggest club, The Snake's Charmers. They walked in and sat at the bar until Hancock came and served them._

" _Welcome to The Snake's….Aaron!" She threw her arms around him. "What are you doing here?"_

" _I thought I'd stop by and see how you were handling things here. They look pretty well so far."_

" _Thanks! And….why did you bring him here?" She glared at me after seeing Mihawk._

" _He's a childhood friend."_

" _And he's a Master Templar! You know he's not allowed on the island!"_

" _It'll be fine. You can trust him. He gives me information about the Order sometimes."_

" _Well...normally it's against the rules, but...I guess I can make a special exception for you." She pointed at him._

 **X**

Hancock awoke a few hours later, just before the sunrise. She was no longer outside. Instead, she found herself in a large bed in what she recognized as the hotel she was in charge of. Mihawk wasn't anywhere to be found. She stretched and stood up, fixing her hair. She walked into the bathroom and took a shower. After getting out, she got dressed again and looked into the mirror to put some makeup and other necessities on. She suddenly felt her stomach growl.

"Ugh...What…" she asked herself, not even remembering what happened.

*BUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRPPPPPPP* Hancock blushed heavily, not believing what just came out of her.

"Disgusting...what's wrong with me?" She finished up and left the room, heading down to the lobby.

*Urrrp* "Why am I...doing this?" she blushed. She arrived at the lobby and looked around. There was no one there except for Mihawk. She walked up to him.

"What's going on?"

"What's going on is that you blacked out drunk last night, and I had to bring you here."

"Well...thank you."

"Are you hungover?"

"Yeah…" she rubbed her head. *URRRRP* "Oh no…"

"You're still doing that." he smirked.

"I told you that's why I don't drink…" she mumbled. "I'm just glad nobody heard that."

"I did."

"Yeah, but...you're...different."

"Different how?"

"Why do you keep asking these questions? It's almost like *BRAAP* excuse me, you want to force the answer out of me."

"Come now, how long have we known each other? Roughly 11 years now, right?"

"What about it?"

"I don't know. I've always...felt something special between us. Despite the fact that you claimed you had fallen in love with Luffy, I somehow knew that he wasn't your true love."

"So you're saying you're in love with me?" she blushed.

"Well...yes. But what about you?" She sighed.

"I've known for some time now that Luffy has been in love with Nami. That ruined any chance I had with him. Honestly, I think the reason I fell in love with him in the first place was because he was the first man in a long time to resist my charms."

"But there were plenty of members in the Brotherhood and Order that resisted you: Dragon, Aaron, Crocodile, and myself."

"Yes, but Dragon was already married, and Aaron himself has already admitted to me that when I really try, he becomes enticed by me. And you know there wasn't really anyone in the Order besides yourself that I ever got along with." *URRRP*

"So what was it about me that made you change your mind?"

"At first, I knew that I didn't want to be with any man. I joined the Brotherhood not long after Aaron rescued me from Mariejois. So, besides him, there was only Fisher Tiger, who lead the charge against the Holy Capital, and Rayleigh, who helped my sisters and I get back to Amazon LIly after we escaped. So, when you *Urrrrrp* sorry, showed up along with Aaron, I didn't want anything to do with you, until he said that he knew you since childhood."

"So it simply took you a long time to realize that you want to be with someone."

"Yes, I suppose that's the jist of it."

"...I'll tell you what. Why don't we travel together for a while? Get used to each other's company? Perhaps eventually, you'll get over your hatred for real and come around to me."

"I don't know if I can do that. You know that most men only like me for my looks."

"I'm different, like I said. And you know this. Your looks alone never made me interested in you. It was everything else about you, your past, your personality, the cause that you fought for, that made me keep an eye on you." 

"Keep an eye on?! Were you spying on me?!"

"Of course not. At least not your private life. But every time you were involved in something that made news, I would read it and follow your movements."

"Ah. Thank you for not being intrusive." *Urrrrp* "Finally. I think that's it. Remind me not to get drunk again."

"Don't get drunk again."

"Thanks. That really helps." she rolled her eyes. They smiled at each other. They walked down to the docks where Mihawk's ship was.

"Now come on, we have things to do and places to see." He held out his hand, and she took it. They sat down across from each other as the boat began to move.

"Thank you for believing in me." they said to each other. They paused, then laughed. Hancock moved in and kissed him.

"I never thought I'd ever say this to anyone, but...I love you."

 **End.**


	4. Koala, Vivi, Shirahoshi (One Piece)

**Sabo & Koala, as well as Vivi and Shirahoshi all in one chapter. I will be using myself and my friend, the two OCs from The Order, as characters in this chapter. They were mentioned in the last chapter, but they'll make an appearance in this one. If there's no other girls from One Piece that you guys want me to do, I'll move on to Fairy Tail next, starting with Zeref and Layla. I'm writing these as if they're on a timeline, as I'll do with each anime I work with. For example, notice that Robin's chapter took place a few days after Nami's. And these ones will take place in succession of each other as well. Enjoy!**

"Saboooo!" Koala called out, wandering around the Revolutionary Army's new base. It had been a hassle getting things up and running at their new headquarters, since Blackbeard leveled their old one on Baltigo.

"Sabo?" She looked around the corner of the hallway, but still didn't see him.

"Where is he?" she asked herself, deciding to go to Dragon. After a few minutes, she arrived at his desk.

"Koala, need something?" he asked, filling out some paperwork.

"Where's Sabo?"

"In the armory. He's getting ready for the raid later."

"There's a raid?"

"You didn't know?" he asked. "I thought you were participating? Some remnants of the Blackbeard Pirates made a stronghold on a nearby island. They're planning to take Baltigo back again. I assigned Christina to lead the mission, and take about 200 soldiers of her choosing with her and take them out."

"No, she didn't tell me. I'll go find her and ask."

"She's in her room."

"Thanks." She went off and climbed the stairs of the headquarters, heading up to the top floor. The Baltigo headquarters were arranged in a way that the higher the floor, the more important the area was. In the basement were prisoner holding cells. On the first and second floors, there were barracks for the soldiers and the cafeteria. The third floor was reserved for classrooms for teaching young recruits. The fourth floor was for research, often where the scientists of the army carried out their day to day business. The fifth floor was where Administration resided, where Dragon, Aaron, and Christina's offices were. This was often where they would give out assignments. The sixth floor was for Officer's Quarters, so Inazuma's, Hack's, and her own bedroom was here. The seventh floor was for Commander's Quarters, so Ivankov, Sabo, and one or two others resided here. Finally, the top floor, the eighth, was reserved for Top Members' Quarters. Christina, Aaron, and Dragon's bedrooms were here. She knocked on Christina's door.

"Come in." said a polite female voice.

"Yes, ma'am." She opened the door and walked in. Christina's room was actually a few different rooms. In the first room, the one she went into, there was a walk-in closet, personal armory, bookshelf, and a few comfy chairs. In the back right of the room was a door that lead into the second room, the main part of the bedroom. Here was a queen bed, a tv, a dresser, a bedside table, and another, smaller closet for dress clothes. There was a master bath ensuite next to her bed.

"Ah, Koala. What can I do for you?" she examined one of her swords before placing back in her armory.

"I heard that there was a raid tonight...you're in charge, and you're taking Sabo, right?"

"Yes, that's correct. Why, is something wrong?" She took out a rapier before placing it in its sheath and on her belt, against her waist. She placed her hidden blades on her wrists.

"It's just...why didn't you choose me? Sabo and I have done everything together since we got recruited…"

"Didn't you just go through a giant pile of paperwork the last few days?"

"Yeah...damages on Raften, and in Transtown, and the like...Aaron helped me with them, of course, but…"

"Then that's why. I don't want you to overdo it, Koala. Besides, you know that I could beat all of Blackbeard's men by myself. Dragon just wants me to bring a few extra soldiers along to be safe. And probably so that my bounty won't go up anymore. You know that I don't care, but with the Gorosei getting stricter and reforming the Marines, he doesn't want to attract any more attention to ourselves."

"Your bounty's already at 2 billion...I don't think anyone would want to fight you with a price that high…"

"Look, Koala. We'll be back before you know it. Then you can hang out with your boyfriend as much as you like."

"W-W-Wha-?!" she blushed.

"You heard me." She left the room and began to go down the stairs.

"Boyfriend...y-yeah, right!"

 **X**

"We're back!" Sabo called out, his soldiers walking through the administration floor.

"And? How did it go?" Dragon asked, sitting at his desk.

"How do you think? Little Ms. Kill Everything in Sight killed everything in sight before we got a chance!"

"Hmph. I told you I didn't have to bring anyone with me." Christina said, walking up to Dragon's desk.

"I knew that, but isn't it more intimidating to have others with you? This way, the Blackbeard PIrates knew to fear the Revolutionary Army, not just you."

"I wonder about that…" Sabo sighed.

"In any case, I think we should celebrate tonight, considering that we finally finished off the Blackbeard Pirates."

"Hm...alright. We haven't done anything like that since the end of the tournament, anyhow."

"I'll cook!" Christina said happily, rushing down to the Mess Hall. "Oh, wait. Sabo! Take the night off!" she called up.

"O-Oh...okay…"

"I'll go start preparations." Dragon said, standing up.

"That reminds me...is Aaron still with Luffy and the others right now?" Koala asked.

"Yes, for the time being. Christina came back for a few things, but she'll be heading out to them again in a few days."

"I see…Sabo, want to help me with some cooking?"

"Me…?" he asked, pointing a finger at himself.

"Don't worry, I'll help you out. I'm sure you're more disciplined than Luffy is."

 **X**

The food and drink looked delicious. Everyone partied, sitting with various groups and enjoying each other's company. Christina and Dragon discussed a few upcoming things on the balcony in private, but they did spend a considerable amount of time inside the cafeteria, talking with and congratulating the others.

"Sabooo~" Koala slurred.

'Oh no. She's drunk.' Sabo thought to himself, rolling his eyes.

"Sabo, come with me~ Away from all this noise~"

"Alright, alright." he sighed. He followed her closely to make sure that she didn't fall or anything. They went up four flights of stairs to the sixth floor, Koala's room.

"Sabo, do you know what this is?" she slurred. She brought him to her mini fridge and pulled out a can of soda.

"Isn't that…?"

" _Koala, what is that?"_

" _Oh, this? It's a special kind of soda that Robin sent me. Apparently, something's wrong with it. It makes whoever drinks it burp a lot, apparently."_

" _...Doesn't every soda do that?"_

" _This one makes you do it excessively."_

" _So why do you have it?"_

" _As a favor to the guy who was selling it, she sent me this extra one to have our science department analyze it and see if they could fix it and make it normal."_

" _You don't plan on drinking it yourself?"_

" _No! Of course not!"_

"I thought you said that you didn't want to drink that yourself. That you were going to have our science department analyze it."

"Well, I'll save a little for them. But I'm gonna pour myself half…you want some?"

"No. Koala, I really don't think you should-"

"It'll be fun, Sabo!"

'...Fun? I'd better make sure…' He quietly checked outside the door to her room to make sure that no one was within earshot, or on the floor itself before locking the entrance tightly and sighing.

"Mmmm! Tastes great~!"

'Oh boy, here we go…' Koala had already poured herself half a glass of the soda before beginning to drink it. She put it down, smacking her lips together a few times. There was a pause.

"...Are you okay, Koala?" Koala looked at him for a moment before letting out a long and loud burp. Sabo tried not to laugh but couldn't help herself. She was blushing, but not from embarrassment, more likely from the alcohol before.

"Hahahaha! This stuff's great!" *URRRP*

"Koala, please tell me you didn't drink all of it at once." Sabo said, still chuckling to himself.

"Uh, yeah...I might have to have the rest of it to really enjoy it!"

"Hey now, don't break your promise to Robin. You said you'd have it analyzed!" He sat down on her bed, next to her.

"It would just be a little white lie!" *hic* URRP*

"Oh, yeah? And what would you tell her?"

"Umm...how about they couldn't figure it out and we had to dispose of it?" she asked happily before covering her mouth to belch again.

"How about she'd find that hard to believe? The Revolutionaries have the top scientific minds in the world. And especially now after they know about the Brotherhood being part of us."

"Hmm...Blame it on Christina?"

"She doesn't drink soda."

"Umm…blame it on Aaron?"

"He's with them."

"Oh, yeah…"*BRAAAP*

"This is why I didn't want you to drink it...now you're going to be doing this all night, and who knows who'll come by and hear you?"

"Oh, come on Sabo. I only drank half of it, it can't last for that long." *URRRRRRP*

"And you were always the one lecturing me on manners when we were younger. I'm going to hold this over you forever." he smirked, shaking his head.

"You forget that we both grew up under nobles. It always feels good to let loose once in awhile. And if that means that I burp for some of the night, who cares? Christina always finds it funny." she carelessly burped again before laying back on her bed.

"She's not really the issue here. Christina's always hard to make angry anyways. I'm more worried about the vendor who sells this. I mean, Robin will probably get over it, but this was for him to make his product better!"

"Oh, yeah...I forgot…" *BWAAAARP*

"What do you mean, you forgot?! You'd better hope that guy will send another can of it for analysis…"

"So then...I can have the rest?"

"...I guess." Sabo shrugged. Koala quickly poured the rest of the can into her glass and quickly drank all of it.

"What happened to the duration of the soda being shorter than normal?" Koala shrugged, burping loudly.

"I really don't care anymore. I think the taste of this stuff is way better than the drawback of it."

"...Letting loose, huh?" he asked after a pause.

"That's right." *BUUURP* "I'm sure that I don't have to explain this to you, but the Celestial Dragons treat their slaves like they're less than dirt. We're mere playthings to them, and if we step out of line, even a little, they beat us senseless. I stopped myself from crying for years just so they wouldn't punish me."

"Yeah, I know...even crying, huh? Then I suppose something like burping seemed like a luxury to you."

"Yeah. Everyone does it, but I had to swallow mine every time I ate the little bit of food they gave me. They're pompous, they won't stand for poor manners. I'd be killed if I did something like this." *BRAAAAARPPP*

"No kidding."

"You don't seem to mind much, Sabo. As you can see, I can be pretty loud! Hahaha!" she laughed happily.

"Koala, any time I spend with you is precious time in my eyes. You and I are a team, and we always will be. So if I can't accept a small detail like you burping loud, then I wouldn't deserve to be called your partner." He smiled before looking at her.

"H-Hey, don't cry! What did I say?" he asked, waving his hands around to calm her down.

"No, you idiot. I'm happy. Happy that you think so highly of me." she sobbed, burying herself in Sabo's chest.

*urrrrp* "Excuse me." she mumbled.

"It's alright, Koala." he said softly, laying his head on hers.

"...Is that all? I think I'm already done…" Koala said, sitting up.

"Already?"

"Robin said that she was going for a few hours during the night. But it's only been 10 minutes since I started drinking."

"Maybe because you belch like a mammoth, it takes you shorter to get it all out." Sabo told her, sighing again. She blushed.

"Part of it might have been all the sake I had before...in any case, why don't we go back and join the others?"

"Yeah. Sounds good." They unlocked the door and left.

"...H-Hey, Sabo?" she asked shyly.

"What is it?"

"Y...You can sleep in my room tonight…If you want…"

"...If I want? You sound like you want it to happen."

"It's just...sometimes I wonder if I'll wake up back at Mariejois, locked in a cell again, a frightened child."

"Oh, I get it. Don't worry Koala. Everything here is real, and it really happened. But...if it makes you feel any better, I'll sleep with you."

"...Thanks." she said, smiling warmly. They went off back down to the cafeteria. Coming down the stairs from the upper floors was Christina, who simply smiled at the two, unaware that she was there.

 **X**

"Hey, Robin?" Zoro asked, sitting against the railing of the Thousand Sunny.

"Mm?"

"You...did read Vivi's letter to us, right?"

"Yes. It was quite nice."

"Yeah, but she mentioned that Alabasta was going to start selling soda and other different drinks soon. Don't you think there's a possibility that they'll sell…?"

"I already wrote her back and told her not to drink it. Well, unless she still wants to, even knowing the side effect."

"Good…"

Back in Alabasta, Vivi had the day off from her royal duties for once. She mentioned to Robin in her letter that Alabasta was going to hold a sort of festival, with many new shops and vendors setting up in the heart of Alubarna, trying to sell new products, and the royal family was asked to participate in the browsing, something Vivi happily accepted. Since today was a casual day, she wore a simple blue sundress and left her curled hair down, along with white sandals. She went off into the city at noon.

"Vivi!" a familiar male voice called out to her after she had looked around for a few minutes.

"Kohza?" she asked, before he walked towards her. He was wearing a simple white short sleeved shirt and tan pants.

"Hello, Princess. Enjoying yourself?"

"Of course! And you?"

"It's nice to get a day off. Being the Environmental Minister, I'm always working, given that we live in a kingdom of sand."

"I'm sure. Would you like to wander with me?"

"Sure." They began to look around at the various different sellers, but didn't buy anything, even if they were tempted to. That is, until they got to a certain drink vendor.

"Ah! Hello, Princess Vivi."

"Hello. What do you have here?"

"I'm experimenting with a new drink. It's a special kind of soda."

"Oh! To be honest, I haven't had soda since I travelled with Luffy...it might be worth it to have some!"

"Oh, I have to warn you though…" He motioned for her to come closer and whispered in her ear.

"...Doesn't all soda do that?"

"Yes, but this one is on another level. I have a few friends that are helping me fix it, but it's not perfected yet. I have made it better than it was the first time though…"

"...It doesn't matter. I'll take one!" She paid the man and took a large can of it.

"Thank you very much! When it is fixed, I'll be selling it everywhere, so be sure to try some!"

"I will!" She waved goodbye before heading back towards the royal palace.

"What did he say to you?"

"The soda makes you belch a lot."

"And you still took some?! Vivi, it's very unbecoming of a royal princess!" he yelled.

"So I'll drink it alone! Do you know how long it's been since I've had soda?! Ever since I left Luffy, it's been 'Princess Vivi, fix this' and 'Princess Vivi, attend to that!' It's just that...I've never had a chance to be myself in such a long time."

"...I'm sorry. I didn't realize-"

"No, it's fine. Would...you like to join me?"

"A-Are you sure? I thought you'd want to be alone if you're going to be burping a lot."

"We were friends since childhood. You're about the only one I'd let hear me do it. I'll just make sure to tell my father to not let anyone disturb us." They continued towards the palace, and split up. Vivi went to her room, while Kohza told Cobra that she was resting and didn't want anyone to interrupt her.

Vivi cracked the can open before drinking some of it.

"Oh my god! This is DELICIOUS!" she said happily, drinking more of it. Kohza knocked on her door before opening it and shutting it again.

"Well? How is it?"

"It's *BUUUUURP* amazing! Excuse me." Kohza flinched. "What, does it make you uncomfortable?" she asked, noticing the change in his facial expression.

"No, it's just...surprising. I never thought I'd ever hear you do something like this."

"Yes, I've always been good with manners, haven't I?"

"Yes. I suppose that Straw Hat changed you?"

"Indeed. *URRRRRP* Excuse me. Actually, from what I remember, Nami told me that she's quite the loud burper herself, although she'd never admit it to anyone." *BRAAP* *URRP*

"...What was it like?"

"It was like...being free. The only life I knew before them was being royalty. Even when I infiltrated Baroque Works, people were still afraid of me, and would do anything I say. But being a pirate, well….*urrrrp* no one obeyed me, and I obeyed no one! We travelled to islands because we wanted to, and did whatever because we wanted to! I had no work to do, and no one owed me anything. *URRRAAAP*

"Then...why didn't you stay with them?" Vivi sighed before burping again.

"Because...well, Alabasta needed me to help rebuild it. If I stopped Civil War and then just left to be a pirate, I'd be doing my home a disservice." She paused before burping again. "Goodness, that man wasn't kidding." *BRAAAP*

"And you took the bait hook, line, and sinker." he laughed.

"Because sometimes I don't want to be a Princess. I want to live by my own rules, and be able to do something as silly as belching without worrying about being scorned for bad manners."

"Then you should have been a pirate."

"It's not all the time, Kohza. I love being able to lead this country in the right direction and help the citizens. It's just that I need a break once in a while." *BWAAAAARP* "Excuse me."

"...So, how did you feel when you read about Marineford?" Vivi flinched.

"...That's a touchy subject...especially after getting to know Ace….*urrrrp* I wanted to go and help Luffy, but I couldn't. No one knew where he was, and I had no way to get to wherever he was. It hurt."

"But then he showed that he was okay."

"And I was happy again! I was glad that he didn't give up." *URRRRP*

"You really wanted to go sail with him again, didn't you?" 

"Yes...but I can't. Like I said, I'm needed here. But someday, when I have the ability to, they said they'd gladly welcome me back." *urrrrrp*

"What did you do while you were with them?"

"Well...after joining them, we stopped by a place called Little Garden. *BURRRRP* There, we met two giants who constantly fought against each other to determine the strongest among them. But, three of Baroque Works' members rigged one of the fights to make one of them win dishonorably. *urrrp* Excuse me. So we beat them up. Then we went to another place called Drum Island."

"Drum Island?"

"That's right. A winter kingdom, covered in snow. Nami got sick, so we *URRRRRP* excuse me." she said shyly, a large burp interrupting her sentence. "So we brought her to the island to find a doctor to heal her. We also recruited another member to the crew. That's the short version." *urrrrp*

"And then you came here."

"That's right." she said, finishing her soda and burping one last time.

"That was good. And good talk, too. How about we go back out there and see what else is for sale?" she smiled happily.

"Of course." he laughed. "This is just like the old days with you and me."

"Oh, come on! We're too young to be saying things like that!"

 **X**

"So you can't help?"

"No. I'm sorry, but there's not really a way that we can lower the carbonation in your soda. I'd recommend that you start over, and ditch this kind. I mean, I don't really care, but most people don't want to be burping uncontrollably."

"Alright. Thanks as always, Ms. Christina."

"No problem. Although your last shipment did arrive to Fishman Island."

"Oh! Well, I suppose that's good. But thanks again, I think I'll start over."

"Alright. Have fun. Goodbye."

 **X**

"Fukaboshi, what's this?" Shirahoshi asked, the two going shopping.

"It's called soda."

"Soda? What's that?"

"It's a type of fizzy drink. It's what teenagers often drink because they're too young for alcohol."

"I see! Do you think I could try some?"

"Of course. We'll take a bottle." He paid the vendor and handed it to Shirahoshi.

"Great!" she cracked open the bottle and took a few sips.

"Well?" her older brother asked.

"It's delicious! And it tickles my taste buds!" Her smile slowly faded as she quickly raised her hand to her mouth.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

*MRRRP* "W-W-What was that…?" she asked herself.

"You've never done that before? All soda causes you to burp."

"That's what that was? I've never actually done it out loud before. I always swallow whenever I get that sensation. I worry that I might vomit instead…"

"Trust me, vomiting is a very different sensation that nobody wants to feel. This is different, it's natural. Although…"

*URRRRP* "Oh my! That one was even louder than before…" she giggled, blushing.

"Although you shouldn't do it out in public! Especially if you're a princess!" he said urgently.

"Oh...I suppose you're right...it wouldn't be good if the citizens saw me doing this…*MRRP* she covered her mouth again.

"We should hurry back to the palace before you cause a scene."

 **X**

"Oh, welcome back, you two!" Neptune greeted happily.

'Oh, no...I don't want father to hear me...It'd be so embarrassing...I'd better go.' She quickly swam towards her room.

"Shirahoshi? What's with her?"

"She's not feeling too well. I think all the excitement made her a little tired, that's all. Where is everyone?"

"I gave them all the day off. They're out enjoying themselves."

"And you're not? You deserve the day off as well, father."

"No one else was here. I couldn't leave the palace unguarded."

'It'd probably be better if no one else was here. That way they wouldn't hear her.'

"Father, now that I'm here, you should go out and enjoy yourself. Don't worry, I'll guard the palace and take care of Shirahoshi."

"...Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Well, alright then. I'll be back in a few hours." He left. Fukaboshi sighed in relief before walking down the hall towards his younger sister's room.

"Shirahoshi, no one else is in the palace but us. You don't have to worry about anyone hearing you." He knocked on her door.

*BUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRPPPP* She let loose an earth-shattering belch right after she heard that.

"Thank goodness...I've been holding that one in for a while. Fukaboshi? Are you still there?" After no response, she opened her door only to find him at the other end of the hall, unconscious.

"AAAHHH! Brother!" She swam over to him. "Did I really blow him away with that one…? *BRAAAAP* He must have hit his head on the wall…" She picked him up and brought him to his room before closing the door and going back to her own.

"If I'm lucky, he'll just forget about this whole thing…" she mumbled, burping again.

"Hello? Anyone?" a male voice called.

"Oh, no…" she cried. She went towards the throne room where the voice was and hid.

"Is anyone here? Or are you all out? Ugh, I came all the way up here for nothing…"

"Aaron!" She swam out, happy that it was someone she could trust.

"Shirahoshi. Where is everyone?"

"They're all out in the market."

'Oh no...I can feel another one building up.'

"Um, Aaron...can I tell you something a bit embarrassing...you can't tell anyone else!"

"...Okay...This is a bit sudden."

"Come with me, quick!" She swam back to her room while Aaron used his lightning to travel there in the blink of an eye.

"What is it?"

"Just look!" She handed him the bottle, her hands covering her mouth, trying to hold it down. She couldn't let it go, not until he knew. He stared at the bottle for a moment.

"...Don't tell me you drank this, Shirahoshi. Do you know what it does to you?"

*BWAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPP* Aaron shielded himself.

"Jeez. I'm guessing you didn't know about this brand. Christina gave it to our Research Department, and they couldn't figure out how to fix it, so the inventor scrapped it for a different idea. Everyone was supposed to stop selling it, it makes anyone who drinks it burp uncontrollably for about half a day."

"Oh dear…No, I didn't know."

"This island was where the last shipment was headed. I'm guessing the news didn't make the announcement yet." He sat down in a nearby chair.

"No, they didn't say anything yet…*BURRRRRP* Excuse me…" she whimpered.

"Therein lies another problem. Your size makes it all the louder for you."

"I know! How long is this supposed to last?!"

"How long has it been since you drank it?"

"About an hour…." *MRRRRRRP*

"Then it should wear off in another hour or two. Hopefully before the rest of your family and the guards return."

"Yes, let's hope….Oh! I almost forgot the obvious question! Why are you here anyway?"

"Today's August 24th. You know what that means."

"Oh...right. How is everyone? Luffy-sama and the rest of your friends."

"They're fine...I hope. They're off stopping Sanji's Wedding."

"What?! That's horrible! Why would you do something like that?! *BWAAAAAAAARRRRRRRP* Excuse me…"

"It's complicated...long story short, Big Mom is behind the whole thing and the wedding isn't because they're in love."

"Oh...that makes more sense…" *urrrrrp*

"Today's the one day I always take off, but as soon as I'm done here I need to go back to Whole Cake Island. Christina's taking a leave of absence to resume her duties with Dragon for a few months, so it's up to me to save them when they all get their asses handed to them."

"Again, you shouldn't say such things about your friends…*URRRRRRP* Eep!" she squealed.

Aaron closed one of his eyes from the blast, with how big Shirahoshi was, even a small burp could be devastating to someone sitting near her, never mind her big ones and colossal ones when she tries to hold them in.

"This is why you need to get out more, Princess. To learn that soda does this to you."

"I know, I know! That's why I went out today! I never thought I'd be belching like this and that I'd have to lie to my father!" *URRRRRRRRRRP* She covered her blushing face with her hands.

"...Shirahoshi. There might be a way to speed up this whole thing."

"Really?! What is it?! Tell me, quick!" *BURRRRRRRP*

"Two things. The first is that you should try to make them as loud and big as you can."

"W-WHAAAAAT?!" she shrieked. clutching her chest protectively.

"It worked for Koala. The more you try to get out, the faster you'll get it out. And the second thing is that I'll push as hard as I can on your stomach to assist in getting it out."

"B-B-But...won't you hurt me? I mean, with your powers…"

"I won't hurt you. I won't even use haki, and I'll hold back."

"You must think I'm frail, huh?" she muttered.

"N-Not at all! Just trust me on this. Besides, we really should take care of this problem before your family gets back."

"Well...alright. If you think it will *BRAAAAAP* help…" she blushed.

"What's the best way to do this…? I guess lay on your back and leave your arms at your side."

"A-Alright…" She did as she was told, and left her hands at her side before Aaron stepped up on top of her stomach, which she left uncovered.

"J-Just how much power are you going to use?" she asked, frightened.

"Umm….10%, maybe? If I used haki or my Devil Fruit, you'd either get crushed or vaporized, so I'll just use my physical strength." He floated upwards using his wind abilities before releasing himself and falling towards her.

"Get ready!" She nodded, already feeling a big one come up. Aaron clenched his hand into a fist and pulled it back, before slamming it into the Mermaid Princess' stomach.

*BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP* Shirahoshi's belch shook the entire palace as Aaron was blown away and recovered by jumping off the wall and back onto her tail.

"Feel better?"

"I can't believe that came out of me…" she was in a full body blush, covering her face.

"Well?"

"S-Sorry….I think two more….."

"You think?" he raised an eyebrow. She nodded slowly.

"...Alright." he sighed. He walked back up onto her stomach and raised his foot above his head before landing a downward kick on her.

*BUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPP* Another huge burp escaped her mouth and echoed throughout the palace.

"Almost...done…" she panted. The hurricane of air that she expelled caused her hair clip to go flying, leaving it down and all over the place.

"Are you alright?"

"...One last one….but it feels stuck…." Aaron punched her stomach one more time, making her burp again, but much smaller.

"That...wasn't it. There's one….deep within me….it hurts…."

"So what do you want me to do, use my powers? I'll hurt you."

"I don't care! It'll hurt me more if you don't get it out!"

"Are you sure?"

"Please….*urp* just… *BRAAAP* do it…" Aaron closed his eyes before floating above her again. He hardened his arm with haki and channelled his chaos powers onto his arm.

"Shirahoshi, this will really hurt!"

"I don't care!" Without any further hesitation, Aaron flew down at a blinding speed, startling the mermaid princess. She didn't think there would be this much of a difference once he started using his powers. Maybe this was a bad idea-

Too late. She felt her stomach get pushed down much further than before. He was right, it really really hurt. But that sick feeling from before was starting to rise up through her body, meaning that it worked. She felt it rise through her chest and up into her throat before her mouth opened involuntarily and she unleashed the beast. She wasn't even ready.

*BBBBBBBBBBBWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPP*

The entire palace was eerily silent after she the echo had disappeared. The beautiful mermaid princess sat up slowly, her hair tangled and messy. She breathed heavily before sighing. A few tears began falling from her eyes before she started full on crying. She looked around the room, teary eyed, before seeing that Aaron was gone.

"Where did you go?!" He slowly walked back into the room after a few moments.

"Look what you did to my coat, it's all torn up!" He said annoyed.

"I-I'm sorry...I'll get you another one…"

"This was Fisher Tiger's." That just made her cry even more. Aaron sighed.

"Now now, Shirahoshi. I'm not angry with you. At least you feel better, right?" She nodded, wiping her eyes.

"Good. Now what did we learn from this?"

"Um...don't drink soda again?"

"No, just don't drink this brand of soda again. Otherwise, you could end up shattering the whole palace. I mean, only one bottle did this to you." She blushed again.

"And don't worry about the coat, I can have Nami fix it. But I should be going now that we've solved this little issue. Here." He healed her stomach with a burst of haki before walking out the room.

"This is our little secret, Shirahoshi. Don't tell anyone, or you'll probably die of embarrassment."

"Y-Yeah...you're probably right…"

"Later." he waved.

"Bye...and thank you…"

 **End.**

 **Did you like it? So, I'll do the Fairy Tail girls next. But, I wanted to ask you something. This is still called "Nami's Problem" right now, but clearly the story has evolved into being about more than just her. Especially because I'm writing for more than just One Piece. Should I change the title? Or leave it as is? And if I change it, what should it be called? Any feedback is appreciated, thanks guys.**


	5. Layla Heartfilia (Fairy Tail)

**Fairy Tail begins now! Layla and Zeref are up first, then others. Mira, Lucy, and Juvia will probably be the first 3 I do after this.**

 **Important! This chapter is based off of my Fairy Tail story Empress of Alvarez. Some background you should know in case you haven't read it:**

 **According to the manga, Layla Heartfilia was the one who opened the Eclipse Gate on July 7th, X777, letting Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Sting and Rogue into the future from 400 years in the past in order to defeat Acnologia. She died of Magical Deficiency Disease shortly after. Also, Dimaria's Take Over God Soul is another important plot point. This is the whole concept my story is based on. Now then, the canon that I wrote is this:**

 **Layla was born in X748. In the year X756, when she was 8 years old, her house burned down in an accident and both of her parents died, leaving her an orphan. Silver Fullbuster lived next door to her, and the two were best friends. They decided to travel together, before being discovered by Makarov two years later thanks to their vast and peculiar magic power. He invited them to join Fairy Tail, an offer they accepted. The two went on lots of quests, improving their skills. At the ages of 13 and 15, they took the S-Class exam and passed, and Layla became the youngest mage in history to reach the rank of S-Class. They began working alongside Gildarts. In X761, she was requested for a Century Quest by God Serena, the First Wizard Saint. She met up with him, who revealed himself to be Yury Dreyar, along with Zeref. They explained to her that in 16 years, she needed to open the Eclipse Gate and let the five young dragon slayers in. She requested that they train her to make her strong enough to do it. Zeref taught her the Black Arts, while Yury taught her the Three Great Fairy Magics and Fire Devil Slaying Magic, in addition to her already known Celestial Spirit and Heavenly Body Magics. Layla learns that there was another reason they sought her out specifically. Dimaria is not the only one who can use God Soul. Like Chronos, some of the other gods chose mages to give their powers to, in order to maintain balance in the world. The five strongest gods all chose special families that could handle their powers, and the most powerful among these families would be given god powers, similar to Dimaria. Nyx, the Goddess of the Night chose the Heartfilias, Aether, the God of Light chose the Dreyars, Erebus, the God of Darkness chose the Dragneels, Uranus, the God of the Heavens chose the Fullbusters, and Gaia, the Goddess of the Earth chose the Belserions. Layla and Silver knew since they were young that they were the current mages chosen by their gods, but learn that the other three are Zeref, Yury, and Eileen, who she had not yet met at the time. In X764, Layla decides to leave Fairy Tail due to her now much darker magic power, lying to everyone that she had Magical Deficiency Disease, even though she would not contract it for another decade. She periodically returns to visit though, and teaches a young Laxus and Mystogan, forming a close bond with them. She then joins Love & Lucky and falls in love with Jude, marrying him. They have Lucy in X767. Jude knows about her plan to open the gate. After a year or two, Layla leaves for Alvarez again, continuing to train with Yury and study with Zeref. As she spends more time with Zeref and less time with Jude, she finds her marriage faltering, while she begins to fall in love with Zeref. In X774, she finally defeats Yury, making her the most powerful mage in Alvarez, and essentially the world. She returns to Ishgar to learn that Silver met an untimely demise at the hands of Deliora. Broken, and finding herself unable to go on living without him, she and Zeref travel to Tartaros' base, and she asks Keyes to bring Silver back to life. He complies, and Silver joins Tartaros. Layla begins to visit him and Seilah on a regular basis, beginning a close friendship with her. She asks Silver about her attraction to Zeref, and he tells her to do what will make her happy. One week before she opens the gate, she and Jude divorce, a secret they kept from Lucy and the rest of their staff. After opening the gate, Layla becomes afflicted with MDD for real, but being a talented Alchemist and Researcher, she gives August instructions on how to make a cure. She cures herself and decides to fake her death to join Zeref in Alvarez. She confesses her feelings to him, and the two fall in love and get married. Layla decides to leave Lucy behind so she won't turn out like her. After a few months, Layla and Zeref become lonely without a child, and decide to have one together. On September 6, X778, Vera Dragneel is born to both of them. This story will take place while Layla is still pregnant. Enjoy!**

"Empress, the soldiers want someone to run their drills."

"Get August to do it."

"Empress, Lady Eileen wanted to see you about something."

"Tell her I'll be free at 4."

"Empress, the club is prepared for your performance tomorrow."

"Oh, good."

"Empress, Bradman and Jacob are fighting!"

"Tell someone who gives a damn."

"Empress-"

"Alright, enough!" Layla sighed, throwing her hands up in the air. "There's too many of you at once! I'm tired, if you have anything to report, go tell August and he'll write it down for me. I'll be in my room. Unless we're under attack or someone dies, don't bother me." She said, standing up and walking down the hall. She went up the stairs to the top floor, where she shared a bedroom with her beloved Zeref. She closed the doors before lying down on the bed.

Going through pregnancy once with Lucy, her second time wasn't completely unknown to her. She was five months in, so her stomach begun to grow a little, and she was already beginning to feel its effects. She didn't have morning sickness, at least not yet, but her stamina was not what it usually is, as shown before. No matter how much it annoys her, she would usually be able to deal with simple reports like that quickly. But lately, almost anything has made her exhausted. She's had to leave a lot of things to Yury, and it seems like the only things she's ever excited to do are perform at the nightclub with Zeref or sleep with him.

Someone knocked on the door before opening it up. The Black Wizard walked through.

"Hey." Layla opened her arms, asking him to lay with her. He accepted, and went over to the bed they shared before she wrapped her arms around him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Same as last time I had a child in me."

"I see. Do you want to sleep?"

"Yeah." she yawned. "I might take a bath later. You should join me. We haven't bathed together in a long time."

"No, we haven't...perhaps. But I have a few things to take care of beforehand. I was going to hold a meeting, if you'd like to attend."

"...No, not really. I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me up when I get back."

"Of course. I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed him.

 **X**

"Your Majesty." August greeted as he walked into the conference room. As usual, not all of the twelve were there. Yury was in attendance, as he always was. Rahkeid was not there, as it was past his bedtime, but Eileen was. August was obviously there, and Bradman and Jacob were as well. **[A/N: Most of the Spriggan 12 seem to be around their late 20s or early 30s in the manga, which is in X792. This story is in X778, so members like Brandish, Dimaria, Ajeel, and Invel were young and probably haven't joined the Empire yet. As such, we can assume that there were previous members that didn't attend the meeting.]**

Zeref sat at the head of the table.

"So how are things coming along?" August asked.

"What do you mean? You're in charge of our troops, you tell me."

"Your Majesty, I'm referring to Lady Layla's pregnancy. How is she feeling?"

"Oh! Yes, she's managing. She's sleeping in our room right now. I asked if she wanted to attend, but she declined. But in any case, give me a report."

"Well. The soldiers are continuing their practices, and we were able to subdue the next 3 cities to the west without raising a single weapon."

"Good. Anytime that happens is a good day. I'd prefer to carry this plan out without any violence if we could."

"Of course." Eileen agreed. "However, it stands to reason that there are a select few that we must eliminate in order to fully realize our plans."

"And who might these special individuals be?" Jacob asked.

"Mavis Vermillion, Precht Gaebolg, and Makarov Dreyar to name a few." Yury said.

 **X**

"Layla. Layla, wake up." Zeref rubbed her back.

"Huh?" She lifted herself up slowly before stretching. She looked at Zeref before lying back down.

"...How did the meeting go?" she asked after a few moments.

"It was fine. We discussed different towns and cities to subdue in the near future, and continued to plan the invasion. It's such a short time away now."

"Short? There's still 4 years." **[A/N: Zeref originally planned to invade Ishgar in X782 before postponing it until X792.]**

"Perhaps it seems longer to you, but I've been planning this for well over a hundred years now. I'm anxious now that it's such a short time away."

"You know that we'll win. We have to."

"Yes." Layla stood up and went towards her bathroom. She looked back at him. "Well, come on. You promised." Zeref was caught off guard for a moment before smiling.

"Of course. Give me a few minutes. I'll have Yury tell the others not to disturb us." He stood up and left, closing the doors.

Layla sighed before removing her hairband and untying her single long ponytail, shaking her head a few times to let her long golden hair fall against her back. Her high heels were already removed from when she took a nap, so she didn't have to worry about that. She did detach her cape though, and carefully took off her gown before hanging them both up in the closet. She walked over to the balcony doors and closed the curtains.

"Huh?" Layla looked down at herself as her stomach growled faintly. *BUURRP* "Oh, don't do this to me now, kid. I was just about to have a nice time with your father, I don't need you making me gassy." *BUUUUURRRRRP* Her prayers were not answered. She sighed angrily.

"Really. Come now, Vera..." she placed her hand on her stomach. She had gotten an ultrasound done last week, and they had determined that it would be a girl. Zeref and Layla settled on the name Vera for their daughter, a name that means faith. "I'll have to make sure you learn manners early as payback for this." *BUUURP* She walked over to their drink cabinet and had a small glass of water before burping again.

"Maybe that'll help." Zeref opened the door again, coming back from before.

'Shit.' Layla thought, trying to hold another one down.

"Ready?" Zeref asked, removing his own shoes and robes. After no response, he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"Layla? Are you feeling alright?"

*BUUUUUURRRRP*

'God damn it.' Layla rolled her eyes up. Zeref took his arms off her, startled.

"E-Excuse me." Layla mumbled.

"...The baby?"

"Uh-huh." she sighed. "Sorry, I might be stuck doing this for a while."

"It's nothing I haven't heard before." Zeref laughed, making her blush angrily. It was true, though. Everytime she drank liquor, which she did a lot, she would end up belching for a long time. She only did this in front of Zeref or Silver, of course. Otherwise she would hold them down forcefully to make herself seem ladylike. He walked into the bathroom and turned the hot water on in the tub. He took off his underwear, and Layla did the same with her bra and panties as she walked in. Zeref closed the bathroom door and got into the tub as Layla followed and sat on his lap, laying her head against his shoulder.

"You'll get your hair all wet." he said, moving it from her back around onto her shoulder, preventing it from becoming soaked.

"You're so sweet." She kissed his cheek before raising her hand to her mouth quickly to try and prevent another loud burp from escaping. Once again, she was unsuccessful.

*MRRRRRP* "Ugh. Excuse me." she sighed.

"...It will probably help you feel better if you just let them out instead of holding them in."

"Yeah, you're right." she rubbed the back of her head. *BUUUUUUURRRRRRP* She let another one fly.

"You haven't been feeling sick any other way, have you?" Zeref asked seriously.

"No...just tired and this." *BUUUURP* "It's rather strange. I didn't have this symptom last time."

"That is weird."

"We'll have to teach her proper etiquette early, for doing this to me."

"Yes. Imagine telling her this story. Vera, your beautiful elegant mother couldn't control her burping habits when you were growing inside her." he teased, making steam come out of Layla's head.

"Maybe I should ask Eileen if she had the same problem while she was pregnant with Erza." *BRAAAAAP* "Zeref...are you sure that you wanted another child? I don't want Vera to turn out having the same relationship with you that Rahkeid does…" Zeref flinched, feeling bad for his son.

"This will be different. I can't teach Rahkeid something like Ankhseram Magic. He has Mavis' purity in him, he'd be killed from the inside with magic like that. But you and I both have a natural affinity for dark magic. I don't think Vera would have any troubles learning it or keeping it under control. I have to keep my distance from Rahkeid, but she...it will be good to have a child I can spend time with." He wrapped his arms around Layla, rubbing her stomach gently. But that just made her feel even worse.

"Oh god…" *BUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRPPPPP* She burped a lot longer and louder than before.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright? You're not going to be sick are you?" Zeref asked, worried.

"No...but I worry that someone will hear me." she muttered, blushing. She clapped her hands together.

"Night Goddess' Realm of Eternal Darkness." She cast a spell that seemed to stop time around them.

"What did you do?" he asked. Layla sighed and moved to the other side of the tub.

"I made this room a separate space. Night Goddesses have the ability to warp reality. Right now, we're in a different dimension, even though nothing's changed. Time doesn't stop, but it slows down considerably." *BUUUURP* Her explanation was interrupted as she let another huge burp escape her mouth, making her cover it with her hand, blushing.

"I wonder if we have something you could take for this…"

"I could probably throw something together." *BRAAAAP* She tilted her head back over the side so that she wouldn't end up burping in Zeref's face.

"Cardamom, ginger, cinnamon, spearmint, and peppermint are all natural remedies for morning sickness. I'd wager they'd help here too."

"Yes. Hopefully I have the necessary ingredients to whip up a quick potion." *urrrrrrp* Their tub was large and deep, practically the size of a hot tub, so Layla moved forward and hugged Zeref, now leaving her feet at the edge.

"Why do you keep going to Tenroujima?" she asked, moving her head to the side to belch.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't have any reason to stay there. I know that you visit here frequently, but why do you keep going back there?"

"It calms me. With no one near to be hurt, and only the animals and nature to stick around. I don't have to worry about anything."

"And don't you want company when you go there?"

"I never thought of it before. Would you like to tag along?" Layla smirked and undid her magic, putting them back in normal time.

"Night Goddess' Portal." Layla created a purple portal that transported the two straight to Tenroujima.

"Come on." she chuckled, wading into one of the ponds.

"Is the water clean?"

"Of course, this is a sacred place." Zeref went in, but it was cold.

"Fire Devil's Blazing Fist." She heated up her fist with blue fire before dipping it in the pond, turning it into a hot spring in only a few moments.

"Ahhhh…." Layla sighed as she sank deeper into the water. Of course, the peaceful scene was disturbed by another huge burp from the busty blonde.

"OhmygodIhatemyself…" she said all in one big sigh.

"You know, I bet there's no better island than here to collect your herbs."

"Yeah, you're probably right. How about five more *URRRRRRRRP* minutes in here before we go look?"

"Sounds good." The two soaked next to each other while Layla continuously belched, either into her hand or out loud. After the promised five minutes, they got up and dried off with some basic wind magic of Zeref's. They then used requip to put their clothes back on.

"Let's get looking. Any idea where?" Zeref asked.

"Don't look at *BWAAAAAARP* me, you're the one who lives here all the time!"

"Umm...maybe by Mavis' grave?" he asked.

"Do you really want-"

"Layla. I'm over it. What happened in the past stays in the past. I love you, and nobody else." He grabbed her and their lips crashed together, full of the everlasting love they held for each other. They broke away after a few moments and Layla stifled another burp.

"Excuse me…" she mumbled, still blushing.

"Come on...let's get you your herbs." They continued searching inside the cave that was close to Mavis' fake tombstone.

"Oh! Here's some Cardamom plants!" Zeref pointed out.

"And here's spearmint *BUURRRP* plants." Layla picked some leaves of the plant and collected a few seeds and pods from the cardamom.

"That should be enough. I still *burrrrrp* have some back at the palace." They created a portal and quickly returned back to their room. Layla walked over to her research table and crushed the spearmint into tiny fragments. She then ground the seeds and pods together, creating the unique and expensive spice extracted from the plant.

"Can you make some tea?" she asked politely.

"Of course. I'll be back in a few." Zeref left once again. Layla waited a few minutes until she knew Zeref was far away before she once again switched dimensions using her Night Goddess powers.

"Finally, I'm alone...I've been holding these in…" She placed both hands on her stomach before pushing on it with a bit of magic power in her fingertips.

*BUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPP*

*BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP*

*BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP*

*BWAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUURRRRRRAAAAAAAAPPPPPP*

Layla sighed heavily. As much as she's comfortable being herself around Eileen and Yury, and even moreso around Silver and Zeref, she kept some things to herself. Like just now: she did NOT want Zeref to hear those. She'd die of embarrassment. As far back as she remembered, she was always good at burping. She would challenge Silver to contests all the time when they were travelling together. She always won, of course. Even Gildarts challenged her a few times when they were still friends, and she beat him.

Come to think of it, she wondered if it had something to do with her genes. The rare few times that her mother Isabella did belch, it was on the same level as herself. And by that logic, Lucy and Vera would have the same trait...She undid her magic, and Zeref entered the door.

'Perfect timing.' she thought.

Zeref handed her a cup of tea, while he had his own, without her special herbs. Layla sprinkled the two spices into her tea and stirred them around before sipping it.

"Ahhh...that really hits the spot." she exhaled.

"Yeah…"

"I'm done. This is a quick remedy."

"Already?"

"I guess. This is supposed to be for morning sickness, and all I've been doing is burping my ass off. It probably didn't take much to cure me." she laughed. "I love you, Zeref." she smiled warmly at him.

'There it is again.' he grinned. 'Mavis never said it to me, but Layla says it every day.'

"I love you too."

 **End.**


	6. Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail)

**Here's the Order as of now: Lucy (this one), Mira, Juvia, Wendy, Kagura, Erza, Lisanna. Others afterwards? Dimaria or Eileen might be fun, maybe even Isabella. I'm going to write these as if they take place after the war, and essentially after my other story, meaning that you guys get an early peak at the epilogue! Enjoy!**

 **Warning: Some strong language**

Lucy yawned and stretched, waking up for the day. It felt weird to just go back to normal after the war fiasco. First, they had to fight the regular soldiers and officers, then the 12, then the 5, and then her grandmother, which quite frankly, she thought everyone would die to her.

"Isabella…" Lucy looked down sadly. She missed her grandmother, as much as she didn't want to admit it. She made a choice to wipe her out, and her friends went along with it. At least she still had her great-grandmother in her thoughts, if she ever needed her, and her mother Layla was still around, re-joining the guild as the most powerful mage.

And how could she forget? Her Natsu was here too! The two had been beating around the bush since they first met each other, but that kiss they shared in Olympus was amazing. Perhaps that was another reason that she chose to kill Isabella...because she forced his transformation into E.N.D. Lucy was heartbroken, and upset that neither he nor Happy told her about it. But after the fight, when he was back to normal, she couldn't help herself…she had to kiss him, to show him how she really felt. And now they were living together...she and Mira helped Natsu clean up his house, and he sold it, giving him some extra money. For the time being, he moved in with Lucy, and promised that he'd go out on more quests with her so they could earn enough money to buy a house for them. But it didn't matter to her where they lived. As long as he was with her. She stripped down and got in the shower, singing. As Mira promised, she began to give Lucy singing lessons, and now she had to practice.

After getting out and putting on her regular clothes (X792 version), she walked to Fairy Tail. Natsu went out early to spar with Laxus, an idea that Lucy thought was idiotic, especially now that the Lightning Dragon Slayer could activate his own Dual Mode at will.

Arriving at the entrance, she opened the doors and sat down at the bar, between her mother and an injured Natsu.

"Hey, good morning Lucy!" Mira greeted. Lucy smiled back and ordered some breakfast.

"Want anything Mom?"

"Mm…" she mumbled. Lucy bit her lip. Ever since Zeref died, Layla had been miserable. She was starting to feel a little better, but it was clear that she was still shaken up.

"Two plates of french toast." Lucy told the white haired mage.

"Make it three." Natsu raised one of his hands. "I'm starving, especially after my fight."

"Which reminds me…" Lucy began.

"I lost…" Natsu cried.

"Told you." his girlfriend closed her eyes. Natsu still needed practice in controlling his END form, he couldn't manage it for more than 10 minutes at a time as he was now.

"Laxus still kicked my ass." he sighed, leaning back.

"Well, what did you expect? He's my student, after all." Layla said, sitting up.

"And my boyfriend." Mira tapped Natsu on his head a few times, smiling.

That's right! Lucy almost forgot that pretty much everyone was now in a relationship. The war had brought a lot of them to the brink of death, and much closer with their love interests. Herself and Natsu, Juvia and Gray, Gajeel and Levy. But the one that surprised almost everyone was Laxus and Mirajane. They had become inseparable during the war. A big part of it had to be that he saved her life from Yury. And it was with her magic that he unlocked his Dual Mode. Those two were as fiery as their first date.

"You've probably had sex by now, haven't you?" Layla asked.

"M-Mom! Don't ask her something like that in public!" Lucy steamed.

"Yeah…" Mira blushed, tending to the french toast.

"How was it?"

"MOM!" Lucy screamed. Mira chose to ignore answering this one, but gave a happy wink to the blonde dark mage, telling her all she needed to know.

"So where is the big bad dragon now?" Lucy asked.

"He said that Natsu wasn't enough of a challenge, so he went to find Vera." Natsu groaned after hearing this.

"Here you go!" Mira handed them all big plates of French Toast topped with Whipped Cream and Maple Syrup, along with tall glasses of milk. Natsu ate his quickly while the other two took their time. But these were full plates, and Lucy, not done growing yet and with a smaller body, was getting full faster than Layla.

"Is it too much for you to finish?" Layla asked.

"N-No, I'm fine! I'm pretty hungry anyway!" She started eating faster. Layla smiled, easily seeing past her daughter's lie.

"While you guys finish up, I'll go look for a job we can do." Natsu said, standing up and walking over to the postings.

"Huh? Both of us?" Lucy asked between bites.

"Yes. I have nothing else to do today, so I figured why not tag along with you two?" Layla said. Lucy smiled. She was happy to have her mother along with them.

Laxus and Vera walked in just as the two finished their food.

"Welcome back! Who won?" Mira asked.

"Take a guess." Laxus growled, Vera seeming extremely happy with herself.

"Laxus can only beat me when he goes all out, and around here, that's impossible, otherwise we'll destroy the town." She reverted to her 14 year old self.

"The fact that you have to alter your age to fight on par with me makes me stronger, technically."

"And the fact that you're still losing to someone who's ten years younger than you makes you weaker than me!"

"GRRRRR…" Laxus growled. The two had become rivals after the war, as they were both students of Layla, and were always trying to prove who was stronger than the other.

"Mom, who's stronger?" Vera asked, running over to her mother and hopping up onto her lap.

"You." she smiled, tapping her daughter's nose. Layla looked over at the lightning dragon and explained to him.

"The older Vera becomes, the more experienced and more powerful she is. As long as she chooses any age below 50, a typical age when your body's physical shape starts declining, she can become better and better. As she is now, at 14, she's equal to one of the 12. She fights you at age 23, a little weaker than Silver. So if she chose to change to 30 or higher, she would easily outclass anyone here, save for Yury or myself."

Laxus sighed, understanding. He walked over to the bar and sat down on one of the stools. Mira kissed him before cleaning up the plates that she served the three. Lucy grabbed her glass of milk and quickly drank of all of it, sighing as she put it back down.

"Here's one!" Natsu announced, picking out a job for them.

"What is it?" Layla asked, standing up.

"Mercenaries to capture a fortress! We have to meet up with...Yury? He posted this?"

"Well that makes things easy. We just have to go to Era."

"Nooooooo!" Natsu cried out, not wanting to board another godforsaken train.

"Calm down dumbass, we can get there in an instant using my magic." Layla sighed, placing a hand on her hip.

"Yes!" Natsu cheered.

"I guess we're off, Mira." Lucy told her, standing up as well.

"Have fun!" she waved. Layla drew a line in the air, before it widened and a dark purple portal manifested, breaking through space. She leaned over and whispered something in Laxus' ear before he blushed and began to yell at her.

"HEY! WHO TOLD YOU-?!"

"Come on guys, quick!" Layla giggled. The three ran into the portal before it closed.

"That woman…" Laxus snarled.

 **X**

"What did you say to him?" Lucy asked.

"Mira told us to have fun, and I told Laxus to have fun with her the next time they had sex."

"WHAT?!" Lucy screamed, blushing. Her mom really just spoke her mind when it came to these things...but it's not like anyone could argue with her. Now that Isabella was dead, Layla was the most powerful mage in existence, not counting Nyx. The radiant goddess never ventured down to the earth.

"This place is weird…" Natsu looked around. Layla's portal seemed to lead them into a suspended space, surrounded by purple energy.

"This is how I travel. I create a portal, and then create another one from here that leads to where I want to go. In this case, the Magic Council." She opened another one and stepped through, followed by Natsu. Lucy took a step, but stopped when she heard her stomach growl.

"Hungry again? I just ate…" But this time she felt pain. "Ow...maybe I did eat too much for breakfast...I'll have to convince those two to stop somewhere for a drink to settle my stomach…" she continued on, coming out right in front of the Magic Council's building in Era.

"We've been expecting you, Ms. Layla. Please, go inside." The two guards out front greeted them and opened the doors into the building. They went up to the top floor, where Yury's quarters were. After the war, Layla was asked to take over as the First Wizard Saint, and for Yury to become the Second. They accepted, but she left control of the meetings and the Magic Council to him.

"Come in." Yury invited, the three walking into his office.

"We took your job." Layla held up the listing.

"Okay, great. So here's the deal. There's a fortress hidden in the nearby forest. The men there are radicals that are opposing the Magic Council. They've threatened the townspeople even though they didn't do anything, and we'd like someone to capture the fortress. We'll have the guards round them up when you're done. Understand?"

"Sounds simple enough."

"Great. I marked the fortress on this map. Here. Good luck." He handed it to Layla who folded it up and stuffed it in her bra. The three left and went into the forest.

"It should be this way." Lucy stayed behind the other two a few steps, worried about her stomach. Because of her mother's travelling methods, she didn't have the opportunity to stop somewhere and get something to feel better.

"Luce, are you alright?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah…" she groaned. "I think I had too much for breakfast. I'm really full, that's all." Layla smirked, she was right from before.

"Don't worry, dear. I'll take care of the fortress so you won't have to fight a lot."

"Th-Thanks." she muttered. At last, they saw the fortress within sight. It looked Japanese, with the roof slanted. There looked to be 4 floors, and it was decently big, maybe twice the size of Fairy Tail.

"All right, let's get started!" Natsu punched his fists together.

"What?! No, you idiot!" Layla grabbed the two and quickly hid, lying down on the ground behind a nearby bush.

"You were just going to launch a full frontal attack on them?!" Layla whispered.

"Yeah, of course! That's how I always do things!"

"Well then, you're an idiot! This is why I'm here, to do the thinking that you clearly can't! Just look!" There were at least 10 guards outside the front entrance, all wearing mage robes and carrying rifles over their shoulders.

"You want to rush into that?"

"We could take them out easily."

"They would shoot us before we got the chance. For now, we should wait here and watch their patrolling patterns or at least until they go inside or split up."

"What?! But that's so boring!"

"Do you want to live or not?" Layla smacked his head making the Fire Dragon Slayer pout and listen to her. But Lucy was not doing so well. Her mother said not to make noise and to wait quietly, but she wasn't sure she could do that. She was lying on her stomach, so she couldn't hold or massage it to make it feel better. But that was the least of her problems. Her belly began to growl and churn loudly.

"Hey, did you guys hear something?" one of the guards asked. They were starting to get suspicious.

"Lucy, control yourself!" Natsu whispered.

"I-I can't! It hurts!" she cried.

"Five minutes, Lucy. Please?" Layla asked. As she was about to say something, her mouth erupted open with a deep, guttural belch that to her felt like it started rising from her toes.

*BUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRPPPP*

"Hey, over here!" Five of the guards were instantly standing above them, at gunpoint.

"Oh, for Nyx's sake." Layla rolled her eyes before grabbing the two and dashing off away from the fortress. **[A/N: I usually only post soundtracks in my serious stories, but honestly, go look up Fairy Tail Can Can, and you'll be happy you did if you listen to it while you picture a comedic run by these three XD]**

The guards continuously fired at them, while Layla and the other two were jumping up and down, avoiding the bullets.

"LUCY, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Natsu screamed.

"I-I'M SORRY! WAAAAAAHHH!" she wailed, ducking to not get hit. They ran into the town, finally out of range from the guns.

"It's alright, we can stop here." she panted. The other two caught their breath. Layla turned to her daughter. Lucy hoped that her mother wouldn't be too mad at her…

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" she shrieked. I guess her hopes were too high.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Natsu was rolling around on the ground, laughing his ass off. Layla crossed her arms.

"I told you that if you couldn't eat that whole breakfast, don't do it! Why did you eat it?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" she cried.

"Well thanks to that, your god damn burp of all things blew our cover!"

"I...I'm sorry…" Lucy muttered. Layla sighed. Natsu was still laughing, and that only made Lucy feel worse.

"Quiet you." Layla kicked his face into the ground. "Come on, Lucy. Let's get you a bottle of Ginger Ale or something."

"I'd like that. *BRAAAAAP* U-Uhhhh…..Excuse me…." she mumbled, her face red. "Wait, what about Natsu?" Her boyfriend was still unconscious.

"Leave him. We'll come back for him." Lucy looked at him once more before jogging up to her mother.

"You know Lucy, it's normal. Don't beat yourself up."

"It's not normal for them to be so loud…*MRRRRP* Excuse me…" Layla laughed.

"What's funny about this- *BURRAAP* Eep!" she squealed, blushing.

"What's funny is that you're a true Heartfilia because of this." she giggled.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"One of our family's more...unique traits is that we burp loud."

"You're kidding!" Lucy said, still blushing.

"Nope. Not one bit. My mother could do it, I can do it, you can do it, Vera can probably do it too."

'What about you?' Lucy asked her great-grandmother in her mind.

'Yes. I can too.' she sighed.

"I...don't really know what to think…" she mumbled.

"Your father had no idea. I always kept embarrassing secrets to myself. Zeref knew and Silver knows though." she said nonchalantly. "Oh, and Gildarts."

"Gildarts is NOT the right person to know!" Lucy protested. "He'll never let us live this down…" she slumped over.

"Yes he will. I've beaten him in contests before."

"WHAT?!" Lucy screamed. Considering how much Gildarts drank, she couldn't believe that her mother; the beautiful blonde bombshell mage that was always polite and loving to her; could burp louder than Gildarts. What the hell?

"I can show you, if you'd like." she giggled.

"N-No thanks...I'll just take your word for it…" Lucy mumbled. "I used to think it was disgusting, but being around Natsu, Gray, Elfman, and the other guys in the guild has kind of desensitized me to it. Besides, the other girls don't care either, except maybe Erza. But...I may not care if one of them does it, but when I *BUUUURRRRP* do it...it's embarrassing." Lucy covered her mouth and muttered the last part after being interrupted by a deep and long burp. They finally came up to a convenience store where Lucy quickly bought a bottle of ginger ale. They left and went back towards Natsu, walking through the forest instead of on the main roads so that no one would hear her.

Lucy unscrewed the cap from the bottle and took a long drink from it before belching loudly and then sighing.

"You already seem like you're less embarrassed about it." Layla laughed.

"Eh? N-No, I, uh…" Lucy mumbled, her face turning red again. She handed the bottle to her mother before the dark mage took a few sips and gave it back.

*BUUUUUUUURP* Layla burped loudly before giggling.

"M-Mom!" Lucy screeched.

"What? You didn't believe me, and I just proved you wrong." she smiled.

"Hmph." Lucy pouted. *BWOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRRP* Once again, she had no control over herself, and belched ridiculously loudly, echoing throughout the forest before covering her mouth and excusing herself timidly. This one certainly surpassed her mother. Layla's burps were louder and longer, but Lucy's were definitely deeper in pitch, and made her sound almost like an animal rather than a human being.

"I don't see what good it would do to walk through the forest. Everyone will hear you considering how loud you guys are…" Natsu said, greeting the two women.

"Sh-Shut up…" Lucy mumbled. Layla looked at the two of them before smiling and walking off towards the fortress.

"I'm going to go capture that fortress. Why don't you two stay here and talk?" She left without waiting for an answer.

"Your mom can be a real piece of work sometimes." Natsu said, sitting down next to Lucy.

"Yeah...she pretty much says whatever she wants because she knows she can get away with it. *BURRRRRP* Excuse me!"

"Hehehe….it's kind of fitting if you think about it."

"Think about what?" she mumbled, seeming annoyed. She really hoped that this was just one big dream. Natsu was going to tell everyone at the guild that she was the burping princess, after Layla. Oh no, would Virgo start calling her that?

"This little burping attack of yours proves that we're really not that different." Natsu grinned at her.

"I still don't get it." she said, staring blankly at him.

"We're dating now, Lucy. Think about how different we were when we first met."

"You weren't that different…" she mumbled.

"No, I guess not. Although I think that you've made me more caring towards my comrades. You taught me that I can't do everything by myself. That I should always have someone with me to help me out. But think about yourself. What were you like when we first met?"

"I was...hateful towards my father. I wanted nothing more than to be free, but...I still carried that air pompousness around myself. I upheld my image and reputation, wanting to remain prim and proper."

"And look at you now. Burping louder than me."

"Shut it! *BUUURP* Ugh…" she sighed, growing red in the face.

"You may be embarrassed if you're the one who's doing it, but if it's one of us, you don't really care, do you?"

"No, I guess not. It's become normal to me. All of you do it." she smiled.

"That's just the way we are. We don't give a damn about what people think of us, as long as we protect our own." He put his hands behind his head and laid back.

"But…" Lucy thought about what Yury said to them during the war before burping again, blushing and covering her mouth.

"But what?"

"I'm thinking about what Yury said to us. Remember? That we're one-dimensional…"

"Don't worry yourself about that Lucy. He's decided to come back with us."

"Yeah, but...why? He was so strongly against us…"

"I think our fights against Isabella proved to us that we had matured. He must have accepted our growth."

"I don't think it's that *buurrrp* simple. But whatever…"

"Hmph...the war really got you thinking, didn't it?"

"How could I not? After 15 years of believing my mother was dead, I find out that she's alive and leading our biggest threat. And that she's married to our #1 enemy. And they had a daughter together."

"And your grandmother wanted to destroy the world. Don't forget that part."

"Don't remind me... *MRRRP* Excuse me...And then, you…" 

"Oh, Lucy…"

"I couldn't believe it, Natsu...that you were E.N.D…"

"I still am. I've just gained control over the power."

"Yeah…*BUUURP* excuse me…"

"You two done talking things out?" Layla asked, walking back up to them.

"Yeah...and you? Take over the fortress?" Natsu asked.

"Of course."

"And how did you decide to infiltrate it?" Lucy asked her mother.

"Ummm…." she rubbed her cheek. "Full frontal assault." she replied, somewhat flustered.

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I WAS GOING TO DO! WHAT THE HELL?!" he screamed.

"I decided to just go for it! I grew impatient!" she yelled back.

"You two aren't that different either…" Lucy muttered, sweating.

 **X**

"Well? How did the mission go?" Mira asked, as the three returned to the guild.

"I did everything." Layla said, sitting down at the bar.

"You're such a liar! You made us stay behind when we could have-" Natsu began, before he was kicked into the ground by her.

"I'm...not sure who to believe." Mira sweatdropped.

"Don't worry, I'll split the money up." Layla sighed.

"Well good. Natsu and I found a house, and we're close to having enough to buy it." Lucy said, sitting down.

"If you really need help, I could just give you the rest." her mother suggested.

"No, it's fine. We want to earn the house with our own money. Which means...keep the reward for this mission. We didn't storm the fortress like you did." Lucy smiled.

"Are you sure? I mean, after all the trouble we went through?"

"Yeah. I'm sure." she nodded, smiling.

"Well, Lucy, do you want something to eat for dinner?" Mira asked.

"I *BURRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRP*" She was frozen in time for a few minutes after what just came out of her. Mira was stunned before fixing her hair and giggling.

"My, that was a big one. Feel better now that that's out of your system?"

"Ughhhhh…" she groaned, laying her head down on the counter.

"What'd I tell you, Lucy. We're exactly the same." Natsu laughed, patting her on the head.

"Shut up…" she muttered, mortified.

"Heh…" Layla smirked.

 **End.**


	7. Mirajane Strauss (Fairy Tail)

**I hope you guys realize that I don't have all the time in the world to write these. In addition to some stuff for school and my apartment, I have work, my other stories, and I still try to compose music. I know that a lot of you like this story because it's basically the first of its kind, but don't expect a chapter every week. Expect one more like every two weeks. I've spent the last few days working on the newest chapter of Empress, what with the latest two manga chapters out. I'm not mad, it's just that this is a hobby of mine, and there are other things that come first. That being said, here's Mira. Enjoy!**

Natsu stumbled into the guildhall, beaten and bloodied.

"What happened to you?!" Lucy screamed, running up to him.

"I...ah…" He muttered before collapsing onto the floor.

"Gah! Natsu!" Lucy bent down to tend to him. Mira walked into the hall just after, going behind the bar without a word.

"You...wouldn't happen to have anything to do with this, would you?" Laxus asked, sitting on one of the stools.

"He walked me home last night, and fell asleep at my house. When he woke up this morning, he knocked the bathroom door down, even though I locked it, and was showering. Bastard…" she growled, a dark aura surrounding her.

"I'd even prefer Erza's beatings over hers…" Natsu mumbled in pain.

"Yikes." Lucy shuddered at the thought of Mira's angry slaughter.

"Serves you right." Laxus closed his eyes and sipped his drink.

"I'm sure a mission will take you off of it." Lucy said, holding up a job listing. "Just you and me today, Happy's with Wendy and Carla, Gray's off with Juvia, Erza's with Gildarts, and my mother went with Silver."

"Huh. Everyone, huh? Do you want to get going, then?"

"Yeah." she nodded. The two stood up and went off.

"Are you doing anything today?" Mira asked Laxus.

"Nope. I was hoping to spend the day with you."

"Well, lucky for you, the guild's going to be empty today. Everyone went off on missions, so you and I will be the only ones here." she smiled, regaining her lost happiness from before.

The two spent the day talking, laughing, and making out, now that they were together after the war. As various members completed their missions, they would return and report to Mira, and she promised them that they would get their payment in the next day or two. The last two to return were Layla and Silver.

Despite their attempts to fix it, Mira and Layla's relationship was still somewhat awkward and strained. The Dark Mage had saved her life, but was also the one responsible for bringing her so close to death. Layla had healed her on a whim. Even later, when they fought against her in Olympus, she didn't seem to be affected by any bloodshed. Despite Layla apologizing, and trying to fix everything between them, Mirajane kept some distance between them. She could still remember the feeling of being impaled by her Satan Soul Lucifer.

"Hey. You two are still here?" Silver asked.

"Yeah! We were going to leave soon, but I still have to lock up…"

"Let me do it. You two go and relax."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, of course. Don't worry about it. Just leave me the key."

"Thanks!" She left the key on the counter, and left, Laxus walking with her.

Her relationship with Silver was practically the opposite of the one she had with his partner. Silver had started out with Alvarez, but gradually began to lose his motivation to fight, actually helping Fairy Tail on more than one occasion. He saved Juvia's life, and gave them all information about Layla's and Isabella's powers when they journeyed to Olympus. Afterwards, Silver and Mira had become very friendly with each other, and he often helped her out at the bar and taught her how to make new drinks, being the previous bartender of the guild.

Since she only saw Eileen once, and didn't really talk with Zeref, the only god left for her to think about was Yury. While her relationship with Layla was not so great, the two did talk at least. Yury was a whole different story. She still had nightmares about when she first met him sometimes. These days, she tried to stay away from him as much as possible, despite not wishing to do so. But she had no choice. Porlyusica had diagnosed that she wouldn't be able to get over her trauma for a long time.

"What's wrong?" Laxus asked.

"Huh? Nothing...just thinking." They had already arrived at Laxus' house. Once they entered, she sat at the kitchen table while he went to the fridge and pulled out a few bottles of Hard Cider.

"I...don't know that I should, Laxus. I don't usually drink."

"Why not? Not even with me?"

"I mean, I can, but...it would be embarrassing…"

"How?"

"Well...promise you won't tell anyone." she mumbled, beginning to feel her cheeks heat up.

"I promise." Now he was just curious. Her blush did not go unnoticed to him.

"I don't really drink because...alcohol makes me burp...a lot…" There was a moment of silence between the two before Laxus cracked open two bottles and started drinking his.

"Is that all? Who cares?" he asked.

"Eh? What do you mean 'who cares'? Everyone cares! I'm Fairy Tail's poster girl! I can't belch in front of people!"

"Mirajane. We're not in front of other people. It's just you and me."

"...Are you sure? You heard Lucy the other day, didn't you? She was so embarrassed…"

"Mira. It's fine."

"..." She grabbed a bottle and cracked it open, chugging down a third of it.

"Hahh….*BRAAAAAAAP* Excuse me." She blushed.

'Christ, she burps that loud from that little to drink?' Laxus' eyes widened.

She glanced at him before squealing. "I told you! I'll just leave…" She quickly got up before he grabbed her wrist and sat her back down.

"Don't. I told you I didn't care. You just surprised me. Although I guess I really shouldn't be…"

"What do you mean?!" she blushed. "You're not surprised that I belch this loudly…?"

"Well, I am. But look at you: you're a bartender with huge...well…" he pointed at her chest, looking away, blushing slightly. "Most girls in your position would be able to burp loud, right?"

"I...I guess….*BURRRRRRP*" She muttered, then covered her mouth after doing it again. There was a long silence between the two before Laxus spoke up.

"How's therapy?" She grabbed her arm and looked down.

"It's...alright, I guess. *MRRRRRP* We're just talking for now. Porlyusica believes that simply discussing it will make me feel better."

"And does it?"

"A little, but I don't think it does that much. I wonder if I'll ever be able to get over it…" *MRRRRP*

"Come on, don't be like that. You'll get through it."

"How can you be so sure? Don't you remember that day?"

"Of course. It was only a few months ago." The two thought back to the first time Yury entered the war.

" _Stay away from me…"_

" _I'm not going to hurt you. Trust me, if I had orders to kill you, you would be dead already." He stood in front of her, and moved her head from side to side with his fingers._

" _Hmm...So you're the one who killed Seilah."_

" _Huh? How do you know about that?"_

" _Did you forget already? All of Tartaros' members were Zeref's demons, his creations. Seilah and Keyes were allied with us, and worked with some of our members. She was such a sweetheart, too. A shame."_

" _She wasn't really that way to us." Mira told him._

" _Well, she gets that way with her enemies. That's what made her an effective killer though. She wasn't soft. It's another problem that the five of us don't have."_

" _The five of you?"_

" _I suppose there's no harm in telling you. The five strongest members of the Alvarez Empire, are called the Five Gods of Alakatasia."_

" _It's like the Four Gods of Ishgar."_

" _Right. I know, we're not very original. But we're stronger than your four. A clone of myself wiped out your other three gods, as well as the fifth Wizard Saint."_

" _What?! Wait...the other three? You're...God Serena? The first God of Ishgar?"_

" _Well, former first God."_

' _I have to get out of here. This man is way beyond what I can take care of. Besides, I used up most of my power taking down those two girls…' Mira quickly blasted a ball of darkness at Yury before standing up and trying to run off._

" _You brat. Get back here!" he yelled, suddenly making his magic power surge. Mira tripped and fell onto the ground, now unable to move. Yury walked back towards her, slowly. Mira glanced into his eyes, afraid. This was stupid. She shouldn't have tried to run. He was so calm before, and she ruined it. Now his magic power was destroying the very earth that he treaded on, and the look in his eyes turned into one of anger. Tears started streaming down her face. This man was going to kill her, and no one would ever find her. She was alone, and was about to be murdered. He stood in front of her, looking down._

" _You're much stronger than your little sister, I'll give you that. What you're feeling now is about 50% of my magic power, and from the looks of it, it's enough to make you cry uncontrollably. It's rather unlucky that you ran into me, Mirajane Strauss."_

' _Uh-oh. Bad news. He said my full name, that's never a good sign.'_

" _Of the five of us, I'm the most merciless, the least sympathetic. I know that I'm not supposed to, but you're not one of our top targets, so I'll be off the hook if I kill you here. So long." He charged up a beam of light on his hand and aimed it for her head._

' _Someone...save me…'_

"Mira. I know that it's not really my place to say this, but you don't have to worry. You keep replaying that battle in your head, but I did stop him from killing you. You're still alive."

"It's not about that...I know that you saved me…It's just…" *MRRRRP* She covered her mouth again to burp before drinking more of her cider.

"...What?"

"...I was afraid. Afraid that I was going to die. That it was really the end. I didn't know that you were going to jump in. My life flashed before my eyes, and I gave up. It's the last thing members of our guild are supposed to do. But...it was all I could do at that moment…" she sobbed.

"Mirajane…" He had no idea that this was how she felt about this. He understood now. Why she was having such a tough time forgetting. It wasn't because she thought she would die. She gave up. She met an enemy who she believed the guild could not defeat and lost faith in herself and her family.

"Listen to me." He stood up and walked over to her, hugging her. "We all give up sometimes. Don't hold it against yourself. We never did defeat Yury. Remember that. Anyone else in your position would have done the same-"

"NO, THEY WOULDN'T!" she screamed, crying. Laxus flinched as she ran upstairs and shut herself in the guest bedroom.

"...Mira….."

 **X**

" _Laxus?" Mira looked around. There wasn't anyone near her. But the area looked familiar. This was where Yury fought her. She gasped, feeling a presence behind her. She whirled around to see him there, those cold steely eyes boring into her very soul._

" _Yury!"_

" _Mirajane. Sorry, but I have orders to kill you. Darkness Dragon's Roar." He blasted a beam of black red and purple energy towards her, which she tried to hold back, but was ultimately overwhelmed._

" _Voltaic Dragon's Surging Discharge!" A large current of blue electricity went towards her and electrocuted her. Yury rushed up to Mira and kicked her into the air before jumping up and kicking her back towards the ground. She crashed back down, coughing up blood, before looking up and seeing him open his mouth again._

" _Gale Dragon's Song of the Wind and Moon!" He unleashed a blast of high pressure wind towards her, destroying the ground around her, and bringing her to the brink of death. Her clothes were torn to shreds and she couldn't even move her eyes anymore. She could only see what was above her. Yury walked up along with Layla._

" _Satan Soul Lucifer." she smirked, before becoming enveloped in black magic and blue fire. Her hair stood up straight, becoming wild, her hands became gloved while her nails grew out to resemble claws, and her feet became covered in black and green boots. A black bodysuit formed around her, followed by a black and green coat, and a red and gold cape. A dark red streak ran over her left eye, which both had become blood red in color. She grinned, picking up Mira by her throat and shoving her hand through her chest, impaling her._

"KHH-!" Mira woke up, startled, in a cold sweat. She panted, looking around the bedroom.

"No...it was just a dream, Mira. Just a dream…" she told herself. But it wasn't. These weren't dreams, they were memories.

"Mira! Are you alright?" Laxus asked, knocking on the door. She didn't answer, so he opened it anyway, finding her terrified and shaking. He closed the door and walked over to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked again. She slowly glanced over at him, her eyes widened in fear. Her vision was blurred until it focused onto Laxus, only wearing shorts. She didn't say anything, only moving over and holding her arms out. He looked down sadly before getting in next to her.

"Night Terror?" he asked.

"...Memories." was all she muttered before he stroked her hair and held her, Mira burying her face into his chest.

"Laxus...can you get me something to drink?"

"Like what?"

"Soda of some kind...my throat is really dry…"

"Sure." He stood up and walked down the hall and down the stairs briskly, not wanting to leave her alone for long. He grabbed a bottle of root beer and brought it up to her.

"Thanks…" He handed it to her and she chugged down half of it before putting it next to her on the windowsill. Laxus laid back down with her.

*BUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPP* Mira burped loudly, much bigger than before. But this time, she didn't really seem to care. All she wanted right now was for her beloved to comfort her.

"Nice one." Laxus complimented, while she just laughed.

"Thanks. I've always found burps funny for some reason. And I guess I could use a little humor right now." *BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPP*

"To tell you the truth, I've...always wanted to see you like this."

"What do you mean?" she asked shyly, blushing.

"In the old days, you didn't give a damn what anyone thought of you. And then, after Lisanna's disappearance, and when you started modeling, you began to uphold yourself to higher standards. Which isn't a bad thing, but it feels somehow...relieving to see you let go once in a while."

"Oh, really?" she chuckled, before tilting her head away and burping again, without restraint. She grabbed her bottle of root beer and finished the rest of it.

"Mira, you're still sweaty though." Laxus said, feeling her forehead. She had to admit, she felt like a wreck. Her hair was all messy, and her heart was still beating fast from her nightmare.

"You're right...I should take a shower. Do you...want to join me?" she asked.

"Join...you?" he asked.

"Why not?" She gave him a sincere smile. "We are dating now, and we've already had sex, so bathing together wouldn't be too much of a stretch, right?"

Laxus thought about it, and how could he say no? Sitting up and looking down at Mira, she looked like a goddess. Her hair was down, and all tangled up on the bed under her, and she had one arm lying on her forehead, while her face was flushed from the heat. She was panting, trying to cool herself down, so her large chest was rising up and down with each breath that she took.

"What is it?" she asked, before burping again with her mouth closed.

"You're beautiful." was all he said before she blushed even more.

"Eh? Th-Thanks, but...why say it now?" she asked.

"I don't know...you just looked radiant to me right now." he said, bending down and kissing her.

"Oh, come on. I think radiant is too strong of a word, there's no one more beautiful than Nyx."

"What does she know?" he smirked.

"You'd better hope that she doesn't hear you. She can wipe you out in an instant.""

"But she's a good person, or...God…She said no hard feelings after the fight."

"But she also *BUUUUURRRRP* excuse me, has a job to uphold, and that comes first."

"Mira, we're getting off topic. Come on, let's take a shower." She paused for a minute before realizing that he had accepted her invitation, and smiled, getting up. Laxus went across the hall to their room and got a change of clothes. Mira stripped off all of hers in the guest bedroom to get for later. She walked down the hall towards the bathroom, burping loudly, making it echo through the house. Laxus chuckled to himself. This was almost like the old days. Although back then, he and Mirajane didn't really get along. He followed her to the bathroom, where he turned the shower on, and the two stepped in and let the hot water run over their skin. Being requested for missions specifically a lot of the time, Laxus earned a lot of money from his jobs. So once he and Mira had decided to move in together, they pooled their money to buy a nice house. Like Natsu and Lucy, only more successful, what with him not earning the reward half the time. Their shower was one with a glass sliding door and two benches in it, so that there was plenty of room if they wanted to take one together.

Mira had decided to keep her mouth closed for the rest of the time that she had to burp. Otherwise, the shower would smell, unless they opened the door every time.

"...What was your nightmare about?" he asked suddenly, causing her to flinch.

"...About the war. My temporary death."

"So that's why you gasped when you woke up."

"Mm-hm. I've never really looked at it this way before, but...I probably wouldn't be alive right now if it wasn't for Zeref…"

"What? Why?"

"When Layla impaled me...she left me for dead...but just before I blacked out, Zeref arrived began talking to her. The next thing I knew, I was awake, and my wounds were healed." She closed her mouth to stifle another burp as her chest bounced up and fell down from the function.

"And so you think that Zeref had something to do with it?"

"If he hadn't stopped her, she wouldn't have bothered to heal me...at least that's what I think. And after all, he did join us to help in Olympus…"

"Yeah, but...he still wanted to die, even after we came back from there."

"And he got his wish…" she stopped to burp again before grabbing the soap and beginning to wash herself.

"I wish we had noticed before…" Laxus muttered.

"Hm?"

"If only we hadn't been so stubborn...and knew about Isabella's plans...we might have been able to avoid the war."

"I'm not so sure about that...after all, that was only one of Zeref's goals...the other was to make Alvarez the ruling power. So wouldn't he have wanted to do that anyway?"

"Well...he was doing that to rid himself of his curse, but wanted to amass as much strength as he could to fight the Olympians. So if we had fought them first, wouldn't he not have needed to wage the war?"

"Who really knows? And what does it matter anyway? Everyone's been thinking about alternate outcomes lately, but it doesn't matter, because none of those scenarios happened." 

"Yeah...I guess you're right." she smiled, rinsing off before handing the soap to Laxus.

 **X**

The two headed towards the guild for another regular day. Mira paused and kept her mouth closed to let her last few burps out.

*MRRRRRRP*

*MRRRRP*

*MRRP*

*urrrrp*

She sighed before giggling.

"I guess I wasn't completely done yet."

"I guess you really shouldn't drink soda or alcohol that often."

"Now you know why I don't like to. At least not around other people. Not even my siblings know. Just you. I guess it'll be our little secret." She chuckled.

"Heh." The two walked in and took their normal spots at the bar.

"Hey, you two. You got requested for a job over in Bosco." Silver handed Mira a job poster.

"Really?" She looked at it with Laxus. "It's just kicking some bandits out of the town, why both of us? We could each do it on our own."

"Who really knows? But in any case, they did want both of you to go, perhaps to bring out each other's strength. I'll take care of the bar today if you want to head out."

"Yeah. We'll just go grab some things at our place first." The two left again, and packed once they got back. When Laxus went to get his toothbrush and other toiletries in the bathroom, Mira snuck down to the kitchen and opened up the fridge to pack a few drinks for them. She stopped when she saw her unfinished bottle of cider from the night before. She put her finger on her chin, thinking.

"Eh, why not?" she smiled, putting it into the cooler. This was going to be a fun job.

 **End.**

 **Juvia next. Also, should I make this story rated M? I kind of borderlined on it with the shower scene, but it's up to you guys.**


	8. Juvia Lockser (Fairy Tail)

"Gray-sama."

"..."

"Gray-sama!"

"..."

"GRAY-SAMA! WAKE UP!"

"JESUS! WHAT?!" he yelled, after she slapped him across the face. Hard.

"It's time to get up. It's past noon."

"What? How?"

"Gray-sama, we went to bed at 4 last night. Don't you remember?"

"...Oh yeah. We stayed at the guild for the party…"

"That's right. I'll go make us some breakfast. You should take a shower. You still smell."

"Alright." He yawned, staying in bed for 5 more minutes before stripping his clothes off at some point and going to the bathroom. He turned the water on and stepped in, putting his face close to the faucet to let it run over him.

"Last night...why were we even partying…? What happened…?" Gray tried to remember.

 **The Day Before**

" _Huh? A party? For what?" Gray asked, leaning back in his seat._

" _Juvia's birthday is tomorrow. Remember?" Mirajane reminded, looking around the hall to make sure that Juvia wasn't within hearing range._

" _Yeah. Of course. So why not party tomorrow?"_

" _Gray. If you're going to celebrate a birthday, you do it the night before, so when it's midnight, you can party even harder."_

" _I never pegged you for much of a party girl, Mira."_

" _I guess I just got used to everyone around here celebrating for whatever reason, and being the bartender, I'm stuck serving them. So I've learned a lot about why people party and when they carry out their celebrations. Like for birthdays: you're supposed to do it the night before."_

" _Well, alright then. Do you need anything to get the guild ready?"_

" _No, I can take care of all of that. All I need you to do is to accompany Juvia to the guild later and make her feel special while we're all here. Everyone else has their own jobs for getting ready."_

" _Like what?"_

" _Like making sure that Layla doesn't drink all of the alcohol. That job goes to your father."_

" _Of course." he rolled his eyes, laughing. "Don't worry, I'll go get her."_

" _Thanks." she smiled warmly before heading down to the basement to get more liquor._

 _ **X**_

" _Juvia." Gray said, entering their house._

" _Yes, Gray-sama?"_

" _Were you planning on going to the guild later on?"_

" _No, not really. I was going to spend the night with you."_

' _Great. Now I have to convince her to go there.' Gray sighed._

" _Why don't we go out around town later then?" he asked._

" _Sounds fun!" she smiled._

' _That was easy.' He rolled his eyes._

" _Where would you want to go?"_

" _Umm...out to dinner? And maybe out to Hargeon to hang around the docks."_

" _I don't know if I feel like taking the train tonight…" she put her finger to her chin._

" _Then...we could just stay around here. A movie or something?"_

" _Yeah. I'd like that."_

" _Great."_

 _ **X**_

" _Terrible."_

" _Yep."_

 _The two had went and saw a new movie that had just come out recently. It was really hyped up from the trailers, but turned out to be really bad._

" _Well, now what?" Gray asked._

" _Let's go get something to eat. That movie ruined our night, we need to make it better."_

" _Alright. Why don't we stop by the guild first? I realized while we were watching that I forgot something there."_

" _Okay." The two walked off towards Fairy Tail before Gray opened the doors._

" _HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone shouted, surrounded by streamers and and decorations, and snacks and a giant cake on a table in the center of the hall. Juvia slapped her hands over her mouth before slowly lowering them._

" _Wait...it's not my birthday yet."_

" _Mira, I told you!" Gray said._

" _Shut up!" she growled. Gray quickly shrunk back into his place._

" _Come on in, Juvia!" Erza invited, as the two walked into the hall._

" _We're here to celebrate Juvia, so eat and drink to your heart's content!" Mira smiled._

 _ **X**_

" _So...how are things with Gray?" Lucy asked, the two sitting next to each other._

" _Wonderful! How come?"_

" _It kind of feels weird now that everyone is with someone else, yourselves included."_

" _What do you mean by that?!" she asked rather angrily. Lucy quickly held her hands up nervously._

" _I-I just mean that you've been chasing after him for so long, and now it's kind of quiet around here without you needing to do that. You've already caught him."_

" _Oh...yeah, I guess you're right…" she smiled. Lucy sighed, happy she wasn't going to get beaten up. They sat in silence before Juvia spoke up._

" _How's your mom doing?" Lucy sighed again before looking up at the ceiling._

" _She puts on quite a convincing act. She may seem like she's doing much better, but I can clearly see the pain and sadness in her face whenever she thinks about both Zeref and her mother."_

" _I see...that's unfortunate."_

" _Yes, but she's slowly getting better. She knew that Zeref wanted to die, and so she's somewhat happy that he got what he wished for, it's just...personal to her. It's hard for her to let go...How are you getting along with Silver?"_

" _Just fine. He's very friendly." she smiled._

" _Well, I'm glad for you."_

" _Lucy!" Natsu yelled from across the hall. He ran over to her with two big mugs of beer, handing one to her._

" _Come on, let's chug these! See who finishes faster!"_

" _What?! Natsu, you know that I can't handle alcohol very well!"_

" _Come on, Luce! It's Juvia's birthday! Let loose!"_

" _...Oh, alright." They clinked their glasses as Juvia watched them both drink without showing signs of stopping. Lucy's face was getting more and more flushed by the second, while Natsu seemed relatively fine._

" _Done! Natsu wins!" she announced as Natsu sighed, lowering his glass, while Lucy finished the last few drops of hers._

" _Yeah! I win!" he cheered, jumping up and down._

" _Well, what did you *hic* think would happen?" Lucy slurred, swaying back and forth._

" _Lucy, I think you should sit down and have some water." Juvia sweatdropped, putting her arm around her and sitting her down at a table._

" _No, no, I'm...fine, Juvia?"_

" _Was that a question? You're really drunk." she laughed nervously._

" _Don't...don't worry about me…" she said, laying her head down on the table._

" _Lucy, do you want me to take you home?" Natsu asked, sitting down next to her._

" _What?! But we've only been here for an hour!"_

" _We've been here for 4 hours."_

" _We *hic* we have?"_

" _Yes. Alright, come on. I'm taking you back. Sorry for leaving so early, Juvia." Natsu apologized._

" _At this point, it'd be better for you to get her out of here." Juvia smiled._

" _Yeah. C'mon, Luce." He picked her up and carried her out._

" _But Natsu, I….*BUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPP*" Lucy burped loudly, blushing. Natsu sighed._

" _See what I mean?" He carried her back towards their apartment. Juvia watched them until she couldn't see them anymore before heading over to see some others._

 _ **Hours Later**_

 _Everyone at the guild had already left, except for Mira, as she didn't drink alcohol in front of others due to her little issue._

" _Juvia...it's time that we...go home…" Gray mumbled, struggling to stay awake, exhausted and drunk. When he got no response, he glanced over to see her asleep on their table._

" _Ugh...now I have to carry her…"_

" _Come on, I'll help you." Gray looked up drowsily, seeing his father standing over him. He hefted Juvia over his shoulder as he waved to Mira, before escorting the two back to their apartment._

" _How did you like the party?" Gray asked._

" _It was fun. Yourself? Your opinion matters more than anyone else's."_

" _Same." He stumbled for a minute before regaining his balance._

" _You good? You're not too drunk, are you?"_

" _No, not nearly as much as Juvia or Lucy. I meant to ask, how was Layla tonight? Mira said that it was your job to watch her."_

" _She's back at the guild, sleeping upstairs. After I bring you two back, I have to carry her back to our house."_

" _Hm." They arrived, and Gray unlocked the door before Silver gently laid Juvia down on the bed._

" _Thanks, Dad." Gray mumbled, rubbing his eyes a few times._

" _Sure. Don't stay up too late." He smiled before leaving. Gray grabbed two glasses of water, one for himself and one for Juvia. He put hers next to her on the nightstand for when she woke up, while he drank his own and then got into the shower and started washing himself, trying to get the stench of sweat and alcohol off._

" _Mm...Gray-sama?" Juvia asked drowsily, wandering into the bathroom._

" _Oh. I thought I closed the door…"_

" _Not all the way." She stopped herself from walking further, realizing that he was in the shower. Seeing Gray strip was nothing new for Juvia, he did it all the time. But he usually kept his underwear on at least. This time, he had nothing._

" _U-Ummm….! S-SORRY! JUVIA WILL LEAVE!" She turned around and was about to fly out the door before Gray stopped her with a single word._

" _Juvia." he said calmly. "Come on, don't be like that. You're too shy for being in a relationship." She looked down, blushing._

" _A-Are you sure, Gray-sama?"_

" _Yes. You should take a shower too. Come in." She sighed before stripping her clothes off and walking in, sitting across from him._

" _Gray-sama...after this, can you give me a massage? I woke up rather stiff…"_

" _Sure." He rinsed his hair of shampoo before handing the bottle to her. "Want me to do it?"_

" _Yeah." They switched places so that Gray was standing behind her. He squeezed some of the concoction into his hands before starting to run them through Juvia's long and glistening blue hair. She put her hands on his as they washed it together._

" _Juvia...does this feel awkward to you?" he asked suddenly._

" _Awkward?" she asked. "No, not at all. Taking a shower and helping me wash my hair?"_

" _That's not what I meant. I meant...our relationship. Being together." Juvia's body went stiff as she gasped a little._

" _You...don't want to be together?" she sobbed._

 _"No, no, no, that's not what I meant at all! I just mean that we...seem kind of boring and quiet compared to some of the others...Look at Laxus and Mira. They go out on missions all the time and he keeps her company around the bar when he can. Natsu and Lucy are still their regular old selves, still arguing, but still having fun and being romantic. Even Layla seems happy, though Zeref's gone. Compared to that, we live together, but that's about it. We never really have much to say...why is that?"_

" _...I see what you mean." Juvia sighed, as she rinsed her hair out and turned the shower off. They both stepped out and wrapped towels around themselves._

" _Well then, let's find something that'll keep us talking." Gray said as they both dried themselves off. He put on underwear while she just laid two towels down on their bed. Gray put another one down to cover her backside, while he began to massage her back._

" _Like what?" Juvia asked. She started to feel pressure move from her stomach to her throat. Maybe all that alcohol she drank was starting to resurface…_

" _Like...what we've been doing lately?"_

" _We both know that it's not too much. After the war, everything's been normal…"_

" _...Except for the very thing we're trying to be better at! Why don't we talk about what the other couples do that we can work on?!" Gray asked excitedly, slapping his forehead. Juvia smiled._

" _Well then, let's start with…" she stopped herself. The pressure in her throat had been building, and she held her hands over her mouth, but her burp was still very loud._

 _*BUUUUUUUURRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPP*_

 _Gray's jaw dropped to the floor, and Juvia's face was so red that she thought her hair might follow suit._

" _J-Juvia…?"_

" _...Yes?" she squeaked. There was awkward silence between them before Juvia started speaking frantically._

" _I-I'm sorry Gray-sama, Juvia must have had a little too much to drink tonight…" *BUUUUURP* She smacked her hand over her mouth, mortified that she belched again in front of her boyfriend._

 _Gray stared at her again before chuckling, and then full on laughing._

" _What's funny about this, Gray-sama?!" she cried anime tears._

" _What's not funny about this? Are you even still drunk?"_

" _No."_

" _Juvia, don't you see? This! This is what we're missing! Little stupid things like this that give us a good laugh. This is what Natsu and Lucy have: humor."_

" _We don't have humor?"_

" _We used to. You chasing me around was our sense of humor, but when we actually got together, all of that disappeared. There was no reason for you to chase me any longer."_

" _Ah...I see now…*BRAAAAAAP* Excuse me…" she blushed. Gray got back to massaging her, but when he rubbed her upper back and shoulders, he unintentionally forced the air in Juvia's lungs to go up to her mouth. As he continued massaging her, Juvia forced out more burps in the process._

" _What else? We have humor *burrrp*, what do Mira-san and Laxus-san have?"_

" _Let's see...they have...romance. Natsu and Lucy don't really act super romantic, at least not in public. They still have their regular personalities. But Laxus and Mirajane have been much closer since the war. He takes her out on dates all the time. To the movies, to other towns, to the docks to watch the night sky...they spend a lot of time together doing romantic things."_

" _So then Juvia needs to be more romantic…"_

" _Well, both of us do. If one of us doesn't spend time with the other, then all romance will disappear."_

" _Juvia understands…*MRRRRRRRP* Excuse me…Who else is there?" she asked, as Gray continued to massage her, making her let out small burps again._

" _Gajeel and Levy?" he suggested._

" _Umm...they have both humor and romance...chemistry! That's it!"_

" _Chemistry?"_

" _Their personalities work well together!"_

" _Really? Juvia doesn't *buurp* think so *BUUURP*." she blushed, excusing herself again. "Gajeel-san is a big musclehead, while Levy-chan is booksmart…"_

" _That's why they work well. They complement each other. Levy helps make him smarter, and he helps make her stronger. They balance each other out."_

" _Well...we already do that, don't we?" Juvia asked._

" _In combat, yes. Water and Ice are extremely compatible. But outside...well, we haven't lived together since before the guild got back together. So we haven't spent a whole lot of time with each other lately. We need to do that more, and then we'll balance each other out better."_

" _So *BRAAAP*, humor, romance, and chemistry. Was there anything else? What do Erza-san and Jellal-san have?"_

" _All three, but she's pretty shy around him still, so I don't know if she's the best role model." They sat thinking about who else there was. Gray had stopped massaging Juvia at this point, and she had put on a nightgown. She was still gassy though. Then it hit them._

" _Layla and Zeref!" they said together._

" _She's practically the opposite of Erza! She has confidence in spades!" Gray said._

" _It's true. Layla-san is a very admirable woman. Those two had everything, and in perfect amounts. They had a good amount of humor, were extremely romantic, and of course had excellent chemistry. And confidence!" Juvia exclaimed._

" _Confidence in herself, in him, and in their relationship. I think that's what we're missing most of all. We're not confident in our decisions."_

" _Yes...Juvia always worries that her decisions will upset Gray-sama…"_

" _I do the same...Juvia, from now on, we need to make our decisions in confidence. Even if it ends up upsetting us. Because then we'll comfort one another, and grow closer together."_

" _...Gray-sama." Juvia said softly, burping with her mouth closed._

" _Huh?" he stopped. She looked at him lovingly._

" _We're a new couple. We don't have to be perfect. I think we should just do things the way we want to. We don't have to imitate anyone else." she smiled. Gray was motionless for a few moments before sighing and grinning at her._

" _You're right, Juvia. I'm sorry. I got overexcited. I wanted us to have everything so that we could work well together, but...I see that we already do. We have humor. We have romance. We have chemistry. And we have confidence in ourselves. We don't need anything else to love each other more. Thanks."_

" _No problem." she smiled. The two leaned in and kissed each other. The whole scene was like something straight out of a love story until they parted. And then Juvia burped incredibly loud and long. Her mouth tasted like the head from the beer she drank that night._

 _*BRAAAAAAAAAAAURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP*_

 _Her whole face was the opposite shade of her hair: bright red and steaming from the heat she was emitting._

" _Humor." snapped his fingers and pointed at her, smirking._

" _J-Juvia's so embarrassed…" she muttered._

 **Present Day**

"Oh yeah…" Gray said to himself, stepping out of the shower. He replayed the entire night in his head.

"Juvia…" He dried off and put some clothes on before heading down to their kitchen, where she was cooking. Without warning, he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her towards him suddenly, making her yelp in surprise.

"G-Gray-sama…?! Oomph!" He smashed his lips onto hers, her eyes almost popping out of her head. But her reaction changed in about half a second, as she moaned and melted into it. When they finally did part, panting, Juvia looked up at him, bewildered.

"I love you." he said, grinning.

"...Juvia loves you too." she smiled, her cheeks pink.

 **End.**


	9. Wendy Marvell (Fairy Tail)

**You might notice that I deleted the most recent chapter, the Mavis one. If you guys really want it to go back up, I will, but for now, it will stay gone. As much as I'd like to have a Mavis chapter, she doesn't have many opportunities to utilize. When she first meets Zeref, she doesn't have any romantic feelings for him. She then casts Law, making her stop aging. Then, there's when she meets him the second time, where the chapter took place. But then, she dies, and is not brought back until X791, where she appears in the GMG Arc. But, while she's around, she's just an astral body, she can't physically consume drinks. For those of you that keep up with the manga, we know that Mavis regains her physical body during the war, when Cana shatters the lacrima she's kept in. But she's too busy participating in the war, and since this collection of chapters are set after the epilogue of Empress of Alvarez, she's no longer around because Yury kills her. So, like I said, if you really want me to put it back up, I will, but it's going to stay down, because it's pretty sad, compared to the humor of the other ones. Here's Wendy. Enjoy!  
**

"Hmm…" Wendy sighed, holding her head in her hand at one of the tables in the guild. She looked around, trying to see what she could do for the day. But most of the others were out on missions or doing their own thing. Carla went off with Happy and Natsu on a mission. She stood up, and started walking towards the door. The only other ones here right now were Cana and Mira.

"I'm going out." she told them.

"To do what?" Mira asked sweetly.

"I don't know yet." She started walking down towards the docks, where she saw Romeo sitting.

"Hey!" he greeted, waving at her. She smiled, and sat down next to him, looking out into the harbor.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"Oh, not much. Dad's out with Wakaba and Gildarts, so I came down here to relax."

"Mm…"

"How about you? Why are you down here?" She looked at him before sighing.

"There's only two people at the guild, and Cana does nothing but drink and burp." she placed her head into her hands. Romeo laughed.

"Yeah, that sounds like her…Hey, have you noticed?"

"Huh? Noticed what?"

"That lately, seemingly everyone has been burping a lot...the girls, I mean."

"Yeah...Lucy, Juvia...even Bickslow told us that he overheard Mira doing it in front of Laxus."

"I wonder why…" They sat in silence for a few minutes before Romeo grinned, getting an idea.

"Hey, Wendy, how about you?" he asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked back.

"Well...you're the Dragon Slayer of Sky Magic. Despite your age, shouldn't you be able to burp as loud as them?" he asked, chuckling.

"W-What?! N-No! I've never…!" her face went completely red in about 2 seconds.

"Well, I mean we'll never know unless you try!" he teased.

"I can't do that, Romeo! There's people around here!" she whispered. "What if someone hears me?!"

"They'll think it's cute. You are just a kid after all. You don't know any better." he chuckled.

"But…" she looked down, kicking her feet across the water nervously.

"If you don't want to do it here, we don't have to…" he thought he'd make it a little easier on her.

"...No. No! We'll do it right here! I'll prove that I'm just as good as one of them!" she clenched her fists, determined. She looked around and found a vendor down the boardwalk, running off towards it and paying for a bottle of soda. She ran back over to him and sat down again, unscrewing the cap and beginning to guzzle it, drinking a quarter of the bottle. She put it down and licked her lips, looking up, waiting for one to come.

*burp*

"...Was that all?" he asked. She waited for another one, but she just got embarrassed when nothing came out.

"Oh, come on! That can't be it!" she cried. She tried to force herself to burp, but nothing came out still.

"Looks like you need some lessons." he laughed.

"You're offering to teach me?"

"Of course not, I'm nowhere near as good as the others. If you want help, you have to ask someone who's really good at it."

"Then that's what I'll do." she stood up quickly.

"You're really going this far just to prove a point? I meant it as a joke in the first place."

"What kind of guild member am I if I give up on something I said I'd do?" she smiled, before running off into the town.

'I can't go to Cana, she'll laugh and tell everyone if I do. I have to go to someone who'll keep a secret.' She ran towards the guild to find Mira. Luckily, Cana had left, probably to go sell another bar out of its booze. She ran up to the counter where Mira was, reading a magazine since no one else was there.

"Mira!" she called out, prompting the white-haired beauty to look up questioningly.

"Yes? Did you need something, Wendy?" she asked sweetly.

"Umm...this might sound strange, but…"

"Yes…?"

"Can you teach me how to burp well?" she asked.

"...I'm sorry?"

"Bickslow told me that you can burp loudly. Can you teach me?"

"He did what?" she asked, a dark purple and black aura forming around her, scaring the crap out of Wendy.

"I'm gonna kill him later…" she growled, before noticing the look on the timid girl's face. "O-Oh, I'm sorry…" she shook her head. "This is a rather...personal topic to me, Wendy...sorry to say, but I'm quite embarrassed by my little...mannerism. In fact, I'll probably ask Layla to alter Bickslow's memory later. Other than Laxus...and you, I guess...I don't want anyone else to know. Sorry." She frowned.

"Oh, I see...sorry to be a bother. Do you know where Juvia is?"

"At her house with Gray." She thanked her and ran out.

 **X**

Wendy knocked on their door before Juvia opened it.

"Wendy-chan! What are you doing here?"

"Is Gray around?"

"No, he went out to get a few groceries. Did you want to see him?"

"No actually, I wanted to talk to you in private. If you don't mind."

"Of course not. Come in!" She moved aside and Wendy stepped in, the two sitting down in armchairs in the living room.

"So? What did you want to talk about?"

"Juvia...could you teach me how to burp loud?"

"...Juvia can't do that."

"What?! Why not?!" she cried.

"No, you don't understand. Juvia physically can't belch loud."

"What? But...I thought that the night of your birthday…"

"Hm? Who told you about that?" she asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Bickslow…"

"Eavesdropping, is he? I'll have to set him straight...In all seriousness, Juvia can hardly remember that night, even after Gray-sama recounted the events to her."

"Why not?" Wendy looked disappointed again.

"Juvia was drunk…" she blushed. "Wendy-chan, don't try to drink alcohol to make it work for you." She waved her finger in front of the young girl's face.

"D-Don't worry, I won't. I've been sticking to soda, but that doesn't work either. So Romeo suggested-"

"Romeo's making you do this?" she asked curiously.

"No, no, no! I'm doing this for me...it's a long story, but he suggested that I get tips from someone who can burp loud naturally. And so…" Mira's words rang in her head. If she told Juvia that she went to her before, she'd be pulverized. "...I decided to come to you."

"Juvia understands. Sorry, but apparently Juvia can only belch loud when she's drunk, and now's not the time." she laughed nervously. "If you want someone to teach you though, why don't you try Lucy-san or Layla-san? They're supposed to be good at it too."

"Okay. Thanks Juvia!" She ran out of the house and towards Lucy's apartment.

 **X**

"Wendy?" Lucy opened the door after hearing someone knocking.

"Hi, Lucy! Can I come in?"

"Sure." She closed the door and the two sat down at the kitchen table.

"This is a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"I need your help with something."

"Huh? My help?" The young girl nodded eagerly. "With what?"

"I need you to teach me how to burp loud!"

"...EHHHHHH?!" she screamed, her face turning red. "What do you mean?!"

"I mean I need your help! I can't do it, and everyone said go to you for help! That or your mom!"

"Mom's out for a performance…" she muttered, just becoming more embarrassed. "So you want me to teach you how to b-burp…?"

"You're the one who's supposed to be good at it!" she said enthusiastically. "If I asked Cana, she wouldn't keep it a secret, and Juvia said that she only becomes good when she's drunk! But you...you can do it whenever!" That just made Lucy blush even more. "It's a hidden talent, Lucy!"

"I wouldn't exactly call it a 'talent'..."

"If not everyone can do it, I consider it a talent." Wendy explained.

"I guess…To be honest, I never really discovered it until only a few weeks ago. Apparently, it's genetic." she sighed. "All of the women in my family have always been able to burp loud, according to my mother."

"Can you do it on command?"

"No, I need a drink. But the rest does itself." She walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of root beer before sitting back down again and cracking it open.

"Before I start...why do you want to do this?"

"Long story short, I have to win a bet, and I'm not good at it, so I figured I'd come to you."

"I see…" she blushed again.

"Lucy, if you're too embarrassed by this, you don't have to do it." Wendy said with wide eyes. Steam was practically blowing off the blonde girl's head.

"No...if you need help, then I'll teach you. I hope...I don't know if I can actually teach something like this...but I'll try. The first thing I do is drink a lot of my beverage. Not little sips; you need enough to make it a sizeable belch." She picked up her bottle and chugged ⅓ of it before putting it back down again.

"Next, don't force it. Let it come up naturally. But when it does, use your throat and lungs to try and make it as loud as you can, and last as long as it can." She waited a few seconds before unleashing a monster burp that was as loud as it was long. She covered her mouth after, blushing.

"Excuse me…" she mumbled.

"Wow…you are good…" Wendy whispered, just making her even more flustered.

"Hm...let me try." Wendy opened her own bottle and drank a lot of it. She waited, but nothing came up.

"Hmm…" Lucy cocked her head, confused, before burping again, into her hand. "I'm not sure what to tell you. I'm not an expert, this is just how I do it."

"Wait! I feel it!" She waited another 5 seconds before she burped.

*Burrrrrrrp* It was longer than her first one, but still nowhere near where she wanted them to be. She hung her head in disappointment.

"Don't feel bad, Wendy. Some people aren't meant for some things. There's plenty of other, more useful talents that you have." she soothed.

"Hey Wendy! What's up?" Natsu asked, hopping in through the window.

"Why don't you ever use the door?" Lucy asked.

"I'm more used to windows. He hopped in, noticing the young girl's sad face.

"Wendy, what's wrong?"

"It'll take a while to explain…"

"I've got time." He wrapped his arms around Lucy and laid his head on top of hers. "Go ahead."

"...Well, alright." she sighed. "This morning, there was nothing to do, so I went down to the docks where I met with Romeo. He brought up how it was strange and funny that a lot of the girls in our guild had been burping lately, for one reason or another. He asked me if I was as good as the others, and it turned into a challenge. But I wasn't as good. He told me that I didn't have to do it anymore, but I wasn't going to back away and give up. And so he suggested that I get lessons from the others in order to get better. They said they couldn't, either out of embarrassment, or just because it wasn't something they could control, and so I ended up here, asking you or Layla-san."

"And she's not here, so you asked me." Lucy finished.

"Yes…" They remained in silence for a while before Natsu spoke up.

"If you ask me, the reason Lucy can burp so well is because she has a huge rack." This made both girls go red in the face. Lucy wriggled out of his grasp and hit him over the head.

"You idiot! Don't say something like that in front of Wendy!" she yelled at him.

"Ow….sorry Wendy…" he mumbled.

"D-Don't worry about it!" she laughed nervously.

"...Oh! You know, I just thought of something." he said, looking at her.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Your magic uses wind. Why can't you use that to enhance your burping?"

"Ah! I'm an idiot!" She thought about what Romeo said to her earlier that day.

" _Well...you're the Dragon Slayer of Sky Magic. Despite your age, shouldn't you be able to burp as loud as them?"_

"I've been going about this all wrong! Look at me! I'm only 14, and I only have the body of a teenager! Of course I can't just expect to burp as well as you do, Lucy!"

"E-EH?!" she squeaked, steaming again, earning a laugh from Natsu.

"I need to rely on my magic, not my body!" she said excitedly. "Thanks, you two!" she waved, rushing out of the apartment as fast as she could.

"...Well, I'm glad I could help." Natsu said before kissing Lucy.

"Hold it, mister!" she grabbed him by the collar as he began to walk away.

"What?" She cleared her throat and tapped her foot.

"You think I can burp loud because I have huge boobs?!"

"Well...that's gotta be part of it...I mean, you said it's genetic, and you, Vera, Layla, Isabella, and Victoria all have that trait." He said, poking her a few times right in the aforementioned area, earning a huge blush from his girlfriend.

"Why, you…" *BRAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPP* There was a long silence after Lucy was interrupted by a monster belch.

"Hahahaha!" Natsu laughed. "Excuse you." He kissed her nose before walking into the bedroom.

"I-Idiot…" she stammered.

 **X**

Wendy ran back towards the docks as fast as she could, finding Romeo after about 10 minutes.

"Romeo!"

"Huh? Wendy?" He looked up, seeing her run down towards him.

"Oh, good! You're still here!"

"Well, I left a few times. I honestly didn't expect you to come back. Especially since you left like 2 hours ago."

"Sorry...it took me a while to find the right mentor…"

"So you think you can do it this time?" he smirked.

"I sure hope so." Without hesitation, she started drinking from her soda, then waited. When she felt one coming up, she started infusing her magic power into her throat.

'Sky Dragon's…!'

*BURRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPP* This time, Wendy burped at a level rivaling Mira. She panted afterwards, tired from what just came out of her.

"W-Wow…" Romeo laughed nervously.

"How was that?" she asked proudly.

"A lot more than I expected…"

"Thanks, I…" *BRAAAAAAAAAPPPP* She blushed, letting another one fly.

"Wendy, seriously, you made your point. I get it." He threw his hands up in a surrendering position.

"S-Sorry, I-" *BURRRAAAAAAAP* She smacked her hands over her mouth.

"...Are you done?" he asked.

"N-No-! *BURRRRRAAAAAAP* I-I can't stop!"

"What do you mean 'you can't stop?'" he asked, becoming more concerned this time.

"My magic is out of control! *BURRAAAAAAP burrrrrrp* Help!"

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, running up to her.

"Take me to Lucy's…" she groaned, trying to hold down her burps.

"Come on." He picked her up and carried her, running off towards the apartment.

"Romeo...you don't have to carry me…" *BURRRRRP*

"It's faster this way." he said, making her blush.

 **X**

They arrived at Lucy's apartment and knocked on the door again, making her open it.

"Oh, Romeo...Wendy was looking for you….WENDY! What happened?!" she screamed. He walked in and put her down on Lucy's bed.

"What's wrong?!" Natsu asked, running into the room.

"She lost control of her magic, and now she can't stop burping. She has no control over it."

"Oh no…" Lucy bent down to her side, while Wendy faced away from them, keeping her mouth closed.

*MRRRRRRRRRRRRRP MRRRRRRRRP MRRRP*

"Damn it...this is all my fault…" Romeo cursed.

"No it's not! What are you talking about?!" Natsu yelled.

"I'm the one who asked her in the first place...and now she can't stop…"

"Romeo, listen to me! This is not your fault!" Natsu glared at him until he changed his mind.

"What are you guys doing?" They turned around to find Layla standing there, clad in a stunning metallic emerald green ball gown, from her performance earlier that night.

"M-Mom…." Layla walked into the room, looking down at Wendy.

"Which one of you did this?" she asked, after hearing the young girl burp again. Natsu and Lucy pointed at each other, and Romeo pointed at himself.

"Nevermind. I don't care. Her magic power is stuck in her lungs. Night Goddess' Realm." She snapped her fingers, swapping her and Wendy onto a different dimensional plain, slowing down the time of the outside world.

"Wendy, do you think you can hold still for a short time?"

"No...it hurts too much…" *BRAAAAAAAAP* She coughed, tossing and turning. Layla sighed, walking over to her bags, and making them enter into their dimension. She opened up her suitcase, which was lined with different vials, alchemy tools, and ingredients in varying doses. She took out a small sky blue vial, walking back over to the small girl. She took out the stopper, making a quick pop noise, before helping her sit up.

"Drink this." She ordered, Wendy complying. Within a few seconds, her eyes opened and closed drowsily, before she fell asleep and Layla laid her body back down gently. She held her hand over her chest before a light blue stream of energy exited her body and wrapped itself around Layla's hand. After a few moments, it had finished, and Layla shook her hand off, dispersing the blue magic. She snapped her fingers again, bringing them back to normal time.

"Huh? What happened? What did you do?" Romeo asked. Wendy was now sleeping peacefully.

"Sleeping Tonic and Extraction Magic. She'll be fine, just needs some rest."

"Leave it to the Master." Natsu sighed.

"I'll take her home." Romeo picked her up gently.

"Good. I'm tired, I'm going home. You two have fun." Layla gathered her things and waved goodbye to Natsu and Lucy, walking back with Romeo and Wendy.

"So...how was the concert?"

"Good. Everything went well…"

"...Still feels different, doesn't it?"

"Different? You mean lonely." she sighed. "I've been keeping busy with these performances, and my recording contract, and of course my position as the ninth guild master, but...I fear that there's a void in my heart that will never be filled."

They remained silent the rest of the way to Fairy Hills, where Romeo delivered Wendy to her bed.

"Thanks again for helping, Master." he bowed to her.

"Romeo, you don't have to stand on ceremony with me. You know I've never been one for formalities." she smiled, waving goodbye and leaving the building.

Wendy yawned, slowly opening her eyes.

"Romeo…?"

"Hey, you're awake!" he said happily.

"Yeah…" she sat up. "I feel a lot better…"

"That's good. Listen, Wendy. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"It's my fault for bringing this up in the first place. That's why you…"

"It's not your fault! It's mine for being persistent…"

"...I won't do it again, I promise. I don't want to see you hurt."

"...And I won't run off on my own to do things like this again. I promise." The two smiled at each other before she bounced off the bed and hugged him tightly, surprising the boy. They broke away and she sat back down on her bed.

"Get some rest." he smiled at her, walking out.

"Yeah...See you tomorrow!"

"Yeah!" He closed the door before Wendy went back to sleep.

 **X**

 ****"Well? How did it go?" Silver asked, as Layla entered their house. She put her things down and stroked Vera's hair as the young girl ran up and hugged her mother.

"It went well! It went well…"

"...Still miss doing these with Zeref, huh?" he asked.

"How could I not? He and I...we had something special…" she shook her head. "But...despite that, it was worth it to stop my mother and 'settle down', so to speak. No invasion planning, no fights...well, no more fights than usual...the guild is always quite rowdy. I left Mira in charge of stopping them, no restrictions on her powers."

"I don't know if that's smart or dangerous." he laughed.

"What time is it? …...5:30. Vera, want to go get something to eat?"

"Sure!" she replied happily. The three locked up and headed through the town, looking for a place to eat other than the guild, since they ate there all the time.

Layla thought about all the budding relationships that started in exchange for the loss of her own.

'Natsu and Lucy...Laxus and Mira...Gray and Juvia...Gajeel and Levy...Erza and Jellal...Elfman and Evergreen...Romeo and Wendy...I'm sure more are coming…' she smiled, enjoying the serenity of the town, before walking with the other two.

 **End.**


	10. Lisanna Strauss (Fairy Tail)

**The order of the upcoming chapters has been altered a little from what I listed before. As of now, the next chapter will be Erza, then Meredy, then Kagura. Enjoy!**

"Mira-san." Juvia walked up and sat at the bar.

"Yes? How can I help you, Juvia?"

"Could we talk in private?"

"Oh...sure. Follow me." The two walked into one of the guest rooms in the back, away from the others in the guild.

"What is it?"

"Juvia wants to do something about Bickslow."

"What do you mean?"

"Wendy-chan told me that he's been stalking and eavesdropping some of the couples here. Juvia wants to know why, and wants him to stop."

'This, coming from the queen of stalking herself?' Mira sighed.

"Yes, Wendy informed me. Apparently, he's been watching me too. If we confront him, he'll deny it. We need to catch him in the act."

"Actually, he might still deny it, if it was one of us. Why don't we send someone else to keep an eye on him?" Juvia suggested. They thought about who to send, walking back out into the main hall, seeing who was available. Mostly members whose powers weren't really suited for espionage.

"Oh! Lisanna! Come here please!" Mira called out, noticing her younger sister sitting with Levy. She stood up and walked over.

"Yeah? What is it, Mira?"

"Come with us." The three of them walked back into the guest room, closing the door.

"We have a job for you." They said together, making the silver haired girl blink a few times.

"It's not paid, but it's important to us."

"Of course! What is it?" Mira sighed.

"For some reason, Bickslow has been going around recently and spying on some of the relationships in the guild, including myself and Laxus, Juvia and Gray, Natsu and Lucy, and even Romeo and Wendy. We want you to follow him, and ask why he's doing it, and make him stop."

"...Okay." She shrugged.

"That's it? You'll do it?" Juvia asked.

"Yeah. I've been kind of bored lately, truth be told. What with everyone dating each other, they all spend time with each other, and it's been kind of quiet around the guild. I could use something to do."

"Thanks." They went back out, and saw Bickslow take a job off the wall, then walk towards the bar. Mira went back to her station while Lisanna went outside and transformed into a bird, flying up into a tree, waiting for him to head out.

"This one, Mira."

"Alright. Good luck!" He nodded and walked out.

'Was it just me or did he sound sad?' the barmaid asked herself, watching him carefully. Lisanna flew from tree to tree, keeping watch on him. He seemed to be heading towards the docks. He ended up leaning against the wall of a nearby building, watching Romeo and Wendy from afar.

'He's not doing anything...he's just watching…' she looked on curiously, and after noticing no change in a few minutes, she transformed back to normal and jumped down to confront him.

"Bickslow."

"Mm?!" He looked over to find her. "Lisanna…? What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing! Mira and Juvia found out that you were spying on them, and sent me to figure out why. And I see you're watching those two as well." she motioned to Wendy and Romeo.

"It's...not what it looks like…" he said nervously, waving his hands in front of him.

"Oh, really? And what is it to you?" she asked, crossing her arms. He sighed, looking down, causing her to soften her expression.

"Everyone's been...you know, dating recently. And my team's no exception. With Laxus spending most of his time with Mira, and Ever going with Elfman, I'm left with Freed, and he prefers to do things on his own anyway. But it's not just on the team, it's the guild in general. It's not as lively anymore with everyone staying with their romantic interests most of the time. And I just feel...left out. So I've been watching a few different couples to see if I can learn anything, and find someone for myself." He looked at her.

To be honest, she felt the same way at times. Her relationship with Natsu had become nothing more than friendship a long time ago. When she arrived in Edolas, she discovered that their version of Natsu was much closer to Lucy Ashley than he ever was to her. And she figured that it was only a matter of time before a Lucy in Earthland showed up into his life. And she was right when they journeyed there. Despite her feelings resurfacing while they were there, when they returned to their own world, she realized that he was meant for Lucy, and that she shouldn't try to come between them. And now lately, there have been so many more couples coming to fruition. But for the few that didn't have romantic partners, she felt lonely sometimes, especially since both of her siblings were in a relationship.

"I get it…really, I do…" she looked down. "I'm sorry, I thought that you were intruding in their private lives, but...to tell you the truth, I've been feeling the same way as you lately."

"Really?" he asked, brightening back up.

"Yeah. Actually...why don't we go walk around town? We'll talk on the way." she smiled.

"Alright!" he said somewhat nervously, but without hesitating. They walked towards the town.

"Especially with both of my siblings being in relationships, I feel left out sometimes." she said to him, as they explored.

"Yeah...How do you feel about Natsu being with Lucy?" he asked.

"I'm happy for them. I realized a long time ago that the two of them deserved to be together more than I did with him, but...I sometimes can't help but feel jealous, even though I don't want to…"

"Then we're in the same boat…actually, have you noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

"The reason that all of these couples are becoming so much closer with each other…"

"No...what is it?"

"Apparently, the females have been burping a lot, which is making them discuss their true feelings with one another."

"...Eh? Did I hear that right? So Wendy...and Lucy...and Juvia...and...even Mira?"

"Yep." he laughed. Lisanna couldn't help but do the same. Her sister, burping? That's the funniest thing she's heard all week!

"Actually...keep your sister's a secret. Mira's not too fond of letting others know. She'd kill me if she found out."

"A-About that...Mira sent me to you because she knew you were watching her…"

"...I can never show my face in the guild again…" he mumbled, now depressed, and fearing for his life.

"I'll talk to her, don't worry. She's not one to hold a grudge." Lisanna tried to cheer him up. "Come to think of it…"

"Hm?" He turned to her. They had ended up browsing different vendors.

"Elfman has always been good at burping...and now you say Mira is too...I wonder if I have the same trait?"

"H-Hey, are you serious?"

"Sometimes my curiosity gets the better of me. I can't help it!" She bought two bottles of soda from the vendor, but Bickslow made her wait until they were away from the public.

"Why don't we go to the forest?" he suggested. She smiled at him, agreeing.

"How strange that something like this is causing them to become closer." she mused, as they walked towards the woods.

"It's hard to explain. But it brought out the best of them somehow." Lisanna opened her bottle of soda, before drinking some of it.

"Who knows? Maybe it will do the same for us?" she asked. Bickslow paused, realizing what she just said.

'Maybe I've already found her…'

"Hahh…*BRAAAAAAP* Oh! It worked! Excuse me!" she laughed.

'Am I really this lucky? That the day I tell someone what I've been doing, that same someone turns out to be who I needed?' He almost couldn't believe it. In the past, Bickslow paid no attention to Lisanna, what with her being a kid, and spending most of her time with Natsu. But since she returned from Edolas, he couldn't help but feel attracted to her. She wasn't as beautiful as her older sister, but she was definitely still a looker in her own right. And she was also far less scary than Mira, so he never really had to be careful around her.

"Bickslow? Are you *BURRRRP* okay?" she asked, blushing and covering her mouth.

"Huh? Oh, y-yeah...Lisanna?"

"What?" They found a place to sit and sat down next to each other.

"What...do you think of me?"

"Huh? Where's this coming from all of a sudden?" *BUUUURRRRAAAAAAAP*

"I'm curious…is all." She narrowed her eyes at him.

'Is he…? Alright...I'll play along.'

"What would you like me to say?" she smirked.

"I'm not entirely sure…"

"Ok...well, in the past, I never really paid you that much attention...you were older than me, and so I stayed with my friends, and you had yours."

"...I must admit that I also didn't care for you in the past. You were just another member of the guild, no one special."

"But after Edolas…" they both said, at the same time, causing them to look at each other and blush.

"...You first." she offered, burping again.

"...When you came back, there was something different. Not just your looks, but your personality. You were experienced. I never thought that'd be something I wanted in a person, but you had seen more of the world, and weren't so oblivious to things anymore."

"Oblivious?" she laughed. *BURRRRRRP BUUUUUUUUUURPPPPPP BRAAAAAAAAAAAP* Excuse me…" she muttered, causing Bickslow to laugh out loud.

"H-Hey, it's not that funny!" she blushed.

"Says the one who wanted to do this in the first place! 'Sometimes my curiosity gets the better of me,' huh?"

"I-I…" she shook her head. "Alright, so maybe I didn't have to! So what?!"

"Actually...I think it's good that you did."

"E-Eh?" she asked.

"I kind of get it now. I mean, I still don't, but I do at the same time. You decided to get soda, and we got so lost in thought here that we became closer, without even realizing it. We're saying what we think of each other up front."

"Hey...you're right!" She smacked her hand over her mouth after burping again.

"Lisanna, don't try to stop yourself."

"A-Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"W-Well, alright…" *BUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPP*

"...Well, maybe hold back a little. Otherwise, you'll scare all the animals off." he sweatdropped.

"S-Sorry…!" she squeaked. "But anyway...Oblivious?" she asked, bringing back their earlier conversation.

"I'm not sure Oblivious is the right word...overconfident, maybe? After all, you went out on an S-Class mission with your siblings, despite only one of you being an S-Class Mage."

"Yeah...I see what you're getting at. But hey...we're never truly prepared for the death of someone, are we? I left like that was any old mission. I never expected to get transported to Edolas that night. I thought I was dead once I passed out."

"No...I guess we're not. And Layla has been rather quiet since we came back from Olympus."

"And Master...sorry, Makarov…"

"Yeah…"

"But…*BUUURP* Excuse me...I think that they're happy with the way things turned out."

"Huh?"

"They're all up there, in Olympus, watching us. And for what we got out of it, world peace, and all of these budding relationships, I think they'd be pleased." she smiled, before covering her mouth and burping again. She finished off her bottle before looking at it. "Hey...what's this?" There was a small label just underneath the cap. Bickslow looked at it.

"Now with more carbonation…"

"Hold on! Does that mean I've only been burping this loud thanks to this?!" she said.

"Mm, no. I'd say that it does run in the family, just like the Heartfilias. But Mira's still better." he laughed. Lisanna sighed.

"What am I gonna do with the other bottle?" she sighed, looking at it.

"Drink it?" he suggested sarcastically.

"No!" she laughed with him. "I don't want to go through all of that again! I was out of control!"

"So give it to someone else."

"Hmmm….."

 **X**

"There you are!" Mira yelled, standing at the entrance of the guild to 'greet' Lisanna and Bickslow.

"Gah!" He turned around and got ready to run before Lisanna stopped him.

"Mira, leave him alone! It wasn't what you thought!" she defended.

"Then what was it?" she tapped her foot impatiently.

"I was just trying to learn how you couples got along so that I could find someone for myself…"

"Oh. And did you find someone?"

"Yes." he grinned.

"Well then, good. But! No more spying, got it?"

"Yes." She nodded, satisfied with her answer, walking back inside.

The two walked in and Bickslow went over to the bar to pick out a job from Mira.

"Erza, here. I got this in town, but I'm not going to have it." Lisanna gave the scarlet-haired mage her last bottle of soda.

"Oh, thanks! My favorite kind too." she said happily. She went over to the bar with Bickslow, and the two went off together to begin their mission.

'Those two, huh?' Mira looked at them curiously as they left together. She smiled slightly.

"So who'd you give it to?"

"Erza. A little payback for the S-Class Exams." she snickered. Bickslow laughed.

"It's a good thing we're going on a mission! Otherwise, she'd have our heads!"

"Hey...when Mira asked you before if you found someone, you said yes. Did you mean...me?" she asked, blushing.

"...Yeah. It's kind of funny, isn't it? That we were both looking for someone to be with, yet we only needed to look at each other to find that person." he grinned.

"Aww...how sweet." She stood up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek, making him blush.

She slipped her hand into his, and the two walked together to the train station in silence, not needing words to convey their feelings.

 **End.**


	11. Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail)

**Sorry for the wait, but I wanted to make sure that the Gaia chapter was done in Empress before I released the Erza chapter for this story. Hope you enjoy it!**

"Ah...how long has it been since we left?"

"A year now."

"Well then...I have someone to see. You guys can do your own thing." Jellal walked away towards Fairy Tail.

"Huh? Hey, that's-!" Lisanna and Bickslow approached him. "Jellal!" she called out.

"Hm? Oh, Lisanna. What are you doing out here?"

"We're going out on a mission. I assume you're here to see Erza?"

"Yeah. We just came from the north, and we're going south next, so we figured why not stop by along the way?"

"Sound logic."

"How are things around here?"

"Pretty normal. I mean, we're just doing jobs and hanging around. But, even so, the new couples have begun to spend time together more and more, so things are pretty quiet around the guild."

"I see. Is Layla…?"

"She's getting better. I hear she's begun to visit Alvarez regularly."

"At least she's welcome there."

"Yes. I was somewhat concerned when she abdicated the throne to Dimaria, but things have seemed to work out well enough so far."

"That's good. Is Erza around?"

"Yes, she's in the guild."

"Thanks." He went off towards the town.

 **X**

Erza stood up, grabbing her bottle of soda and walking out of the guild.

"I'm going for a walk, Mira." The barmaid demoness waved goodbye, watching her.

" _That soda I gave Erza is going to make her burp like crazy. Just a little bit of embarrassment that I think she deserves for all the times she embarrassed us."_

Mira giggled. She forgot how playful Lisanna could be. 10 minutes passed, and Jellal came up into the guild's entrance.

"Oh, Jellal! What are you doing back here?" she asked, noticing him.

"Stopping by. Wow, your sister wasn't kidding when she said things have become quiet around here."

"Oh, you talked to her? Yeah, they really have. It's never as busy as it used to be." He went and sat down at the bar after he didn't see Erza.

"That could be a good thing though, right? Gives you a break once in a while."

"Yeah, but after a while, it's boring. Despite my paycheck from doing this, I don't get as many tips, so I've been going out on missions with Laxus lately."

"Makes a nice change of pace."

"Yeah. And yourself? Have you guys found any dark guilds?"

"There's one to the north that we just took out, and another to the south that we're going to next. But it's kind of like this; with the fall of Alvarez, there a lot fewer of them. But we've been managing." She nodded.

"So, you're here for Erza, right?"

"Yes. She's not here, obviously. Where did she go?"

"She's out wandering the town. She doesn't know that you're here, so go surprise her."

"Yeah, I will. Thanks, Mira." He got up and waved as he left.

'Oh, this is too good. Perfect timing, Lisanna.' she smirked.

 **X**

Erza looked at a few different shops, browsing what they had. But she didn't buy anything. Why did she feel this way? So bored, so...exempt from everything? She stared at the soda in her hand. It had already started dripping. If she didn't drink it soon, it would be warm. She cracked it open and began drinking it. It tasted so good, but it was extremely fizzy. She examined the bottle.

"Now with 15% more carbonation...Lisanna…" she growled. She quickly brought a hand up over her mouth before burping into it.

*MRRRRP* "Oh, you're gonna get it later…" *MRRRRRRP* She quickly ran over to a quiet alley, making sure no one was around, keeping her hand over her mouth, continuously burping.

'I need to get home…'

"Excuse me, have you seen Erza Scarlet anywhere?"

'! That voice…!' She poked her head around the corner to see Jellal asking a few people if they'd seen her.

'Goddammit! Lisanna, I'm going to kill you! I can't let him see me.' She started maneuvering around towards her house, all the while keeping an eye on Jellal.

"Oh, there she goes!" One of the shopkeepers told him, pointing to her. Erza felt a jolt of electricity go through her body, before running faster, and around different corners, Jellal following her.

"Erza!" he called out. She ignored him and kept moving, her soda sloshing around in the bottle. She stared at it, frowning.

"This is a nuisance...but I don't want to waste it…" She started chugging it while running. It almost made her throat burn, drinking that much carbonation. Finally, she finished it and tossed it into a recycling bin that she ran by.

Jellal stopped chasing her and sighed. "Meteor." He sped up onto the top of a building for a vantage point, spotting her, and speeding down in front of her, making Erza trip. She regained her balance and looked right at him, feeling her face flare up and her throat begin to bubble. She shouldn't have drank the rest of that soda...After a quick glance around, she realized that no one was in sight, and this was a quiet backstreet. At least that helped a little bit.

"Why are you running from me?" he looked at her, concerned. She remained silent, trying to hold everything down. He started walking closer to her, and she started backing up, but eventually felt her back hit a wall. She peered behind her, recognizing a dead end. He kept moving towards her before they were face to face.

"Erza. Why are you doing this?" he asked seriously.

"Err…" She looked down, feeling her throat beginning to bulge.

"Look at me."

"..."

"Erza!"

*BUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPP*

"Oh my god, that feels so much better!" she sighed, sliding down the wall until she sat on the ground. "Ah…!" Her face went completely red when she looked up at Jellal, who just stood there with a blank face, motionless.

"Jellal...I'm sorry- *BURRAAAAP* Oh! Excuse me…" He stepped back, shaking his head a few times.

"What happened?"

"I drank a bottle of soda that I shouldn't have...I'm sorry…"

"It's alright...you just surprised me is all." He held out his hand to her, which she took, and got pulled back up to her feet.

"Come with me. I know someplace we can go." They left and walked away from the town, up towards the tree on the hill that overlooked the town.

"Do you know what this place is?"

"No, what?" They sat down together, looking out.

"This is where Gaia fell in love with Cedric. This is basically where my whole family started...and our guild...the original building was where they lived."

"Ha! How ironic. And now another generation repeats itself. Silver said this is also where he and Layla would come to relax all the time."

"I can understand that...it's a very peaceful- *BUUUUURRRRRAAAAAAP* ….place." She covered her mouth with a quick squeal. Jellal looked at her in disbelief.

"You said you drank soda? Why?"

"Well, I usually like soda, but the bottle I just drank was a prank by a certain someone…"

"Oh. So that's it." he laughed. "I'm not really sure if this is a compliment or not, but you are quite good at burping." Erza felt her face go red.

"Oh, please. I heard that Lucy and Layla are way better than I am...but thanks, I guess." she burped again.

"Actually, going back to what you said before...did you talk to Gaia again after everything?"

"Yes. We went down to Shangri-La and I met more of my family. They were all nice. Incredibly loving, actually. I guess the prophecy about us is really true. Even though my mother was bad for a time, she had a rather significant redemption." *BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRPP* "Excuse me."

Jellal chuckled and laid his head back onto the grass, looking up into the tree.

"I guess all of those prophecies came true…and we all thought they were nothing more than a silly coincidence."

"I don't know that all of them came true. I think we fixed them, at the very least."

"Do you?"

"I mean...I have you, Gray has Juvia, Laxus has Mira, Natsu has Lucy, and Layla...oh…"

"Yeah. I didn't think so. Lisanna said she's doing better, though."

"Yes, she's *BURRAAAAAAAP* excuse me...trying to fill her life with various things to do to take her mind off of him."

"Like what?"

"Well...we all nominated her to be the new guild master, which she reluctantly accepted, so she's doing that. But she's also doing performances at certain clubs, singing and playing piano. And she's also in a recording contract with a big music company who recognized her talent, so she's getting paid for that too."

"Geez, she must be loaded."

"Yeah." she laughed. "The Heartfilias have always had a lot, but Layla's wealth is ridiculous. She got paid 50 million jewels by Yury when she was only 13, and then became the Empress of the Alvarez Empire, and now she's getting paid for shows and for whatever jobs she goes out on."

"Does she have to pay any of you?"

"Only Mira. We're responsible for taking jobs and getting rewards. But she does a lot of stuff, like posting the jobs, and bartending, and basically looking after the entire guild."

"Doesn't Silver bartend too?"

"Only sometimes. And he doesn't need her to pay him, he takes jobs like the rest of us. Besides, he gets tipped anyways." She covered her mouth, burping again.

"You're still living at Fairy Hills, right?"

"Yeah. I make enough that I can go out on a mission and pay rent comfortably, but…"

"Yeah?" Her hair covered her eyes as she sat up, hugging her knees.

"It's been pretty lonely...Natsu and Lucy go out by themselves now, Happy tags along with Wendy, and Gray goes with Juvia...my old team is basically split up…the others are no better...Mira goes with Laxus, Gildarts prefers to work alone, and Silver, Layla, and Vera always go out as a team...there's no one else that I'm close to that I can ask, really. Everyone has a partner but me. And I can't ask Yury because he's never around, he's in charge of the Magic Council. And besides, why would he need someone like me, anyway? He's far stronger than I am…"

"Erza…" She sobbed and wiped a few tears away.

"I'm happy for everyone, don't get me wrong, but...I'm the only one whose partner isn't there. You have your own guild to lead, and everything's just…" she hugged him tightly, and he looked down sadly.

"I know that you're doing a good thing, Jellal, and that you have to do it, but...I wish that once in a while, you and I can just go out on a job together. Just the two of us…" she burped into his shoulder on accident, blushing.

"Erza...I'm sorry...I guess I should be here for you more often…"

"No. You shouldn't have to take time out of your missions just to see me."

"Clearly, I do. Otherwise, you'll be alone. Besides, I've been away from you for far too long. It's time I started making an effort to spend time with you. The others do, and I should follow their example." He leaned in and kissed her, but she backed away quickly, burping loudly again, into Jellal's face.

"Oh, come on, Erza!" he coughed, standing up. "You ruined the moment!"

"I-I'm sorry!" she squeaked, covering her face in embarrassment.

"It's alright…" he sighed, smiling at her. After a few minutes of laughing, he sat back down next to her.

"...Do you miss her?"

"Huh? Who?"

"Your mother."

"Oh...Do I miss her? I'm not really sure…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well...I've spent my whole life not knowing who either of my parents are...Fairy Tail has always been my family. When she told me that she was my mother, I didn't care about her. After all, at that time, she was working with Alvarez, and had an evil disposition. I didn't feel all that bad when she died; after all, she treated me as if I meant nothing to her. But when I reunited with her in Olympus, she had changed completely. She was cheerful and kind, and helped us numerous times…*BUUURRRAAAAAP* yeesh, excuse me…" she blushed. "I hope I stop belching soon…"

"What'd you do with the bottle?"

"...Tossed it…"

"Of course." he threw his hands into the air. "Nevermind. I'm sure it will end soon. What were you saying?"

"Yes, anyway...She gave me a sincere apology, stating that she was blinded by her rage...but now that she was in Olympus, her senses had returned to her, and she realized her mistakes. And for the short time that I spent with her, we got to bond with one another. Not so much verbally, but just by fighting side by side. And I began to feel happy that I knew my mother. My father was apparently judged to Tartarus, and it was better that I didn't know him...but I felt sad when we parted, and came back here. But on the other hand, this is what I'm used to...to live on my own, without blood relatives."

"Still, I wouldn't dismiss her so quickly."

"Hm?" 

"If there's one thing I learned from the war, it's that no one wanted to fight it. Save for a few of the Spriggans, most of the high-ranking members of Alvarez felt regret at having to achieve their goals in such a barbaric way. August, Irene, Silver, Zeref, Yury, and Layla. Gaia, Uranus, Aether, Erebus, and Nyx. Even Isabella. None of them actually wanted the war to transpire. They all wished that we had either surrendered or joined their side. Especially the gods. Isabella lamented that humans could never get along with each other…"

"Her problem was that she was trying to fix it, instead of accepting it." Erza let one last, long burp out, that echoed through the valley.

"Kya! Maybe I shouldn't have made it so loud…" she squeaked.

"Are you done?" Jellal laughed.

"I think so...I don't feel bloated anymore, at least." she sighed.

"That's good...Erza."

"Yes?"

"About the others...it's not just loneliness that you feel. It's jealousy."

"Huh? You think I'm jealous?" she asked, almost sounding offended.

"Yes, a little bit. As you've said before, I'm not a member of Fairy Tail, and so I have my own agenda. You're jealous that the others have a romantic partner to be around. And while you and I are in love, the fact that it's a long distance relationship is eating into you."

"...I guess you're right….."

"But you have to realize something else, too. You've changed. You've become shy."

"Shy?"

"You're hesitant to tag along with them because you're afraid that you'll just end up being a third wheel. You have to put those thoughts aside and just go for it. You think they'd say no to you? They'd be happy to have you along."

"Yeah, but-!"

"Erza!" he said sternly, grabbing her shoulders, startling her. "We need the old you back! I know that this war has given you a lot to think about, but you need to get out of this rut and get back on your feet! Do you think your family would want to see you acting like this?"

"..."

"Belserions are supposed to be strong, beautiful, loving people that trust in their friends and family. So do that. Trust that they don't think of you as a third wheel. Trust that they'll let you go with them. And become the Erza that they know and love, not this one. Okay?"

"...Okay." she smiled. He leaned in and kissed her, before they stood up, and walked down towards the guild.

"Erza, I'll tell you what. I'm leaving tomorrow morning to go to another dark guild to the south. When we're done, we'll come back, and I'll go out on a mission with you. Deal?"

"Deal." she smiled.

"Good. Now then, we have to go find an inn. There's not enough room for all of us to stay at the guild."

"See you tomorrow." They hugged goodbye before she walked into her guild.

"Erza!" Her old team greeted after seeing her. She smiled and walked over.

"Hey guys."

"You seem happy." Lucy smiled at her. "Jellal's in town, have you seen him yet?"

"Yes, we just spent some time together. Hey, listen guys...I have something to confess…"

"And what's that?" Gray asked.

"I've been...kind of depressed lately. After going to Olympus, I felt powerless, being unable to help out against the opponents we fought. And then, since coming back, I felt lonely and jealous. All of you have boyfriends and girlfriends, and mine is the only one who's not able to see me all the time. With all of he jobs you went on, I felt left out, and was afraid to ask you if I could join, not wanting to interrupt anything...I'm sorry for not saying anything sooner. Can you forgive me?"

"Erza, of course we forgive you! You should have spoken up! You know you can talk to us about these things." Lucy comforted her.

"Thank you...do you want to go on a mission together tomorrow?"

"Get the old team back together, eh? Sounds good to me!" Natsu said.

"Oh, Master!" They looked at the entrance following the remark from one of the other members. Layla walked in, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Mom! How are you today?"

"Same as ever." she scratched her head, walking up to them. "What are you all doing?"

"Just hanging out."

"Fun...Mira, did you update the job board?"

"Yes, I did it this morning."

"You're the best….You know what, I'm...just going to take the day off." She seemed to stumble back towards the entrance.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked, standing up.

"Yeah, just...exhausted, is all." she yawned.

"...From what, if you don't mind my asking?"

"...Don't worry about it." Lucy sighed after a few moments, walking up and putting her arm around her shoulder.

"Come on, I'll walk you home."

"Thanks…." The two walked off.

 **That Evening**

Layla laid on her couch watching TV. Silver was currently making drinks for the two of them, while Vera had already gone to bed. There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" she called out.

"Jellal." he replied. She swapped the door into her Night Dimension, allowing her to open it without having to get up. Jellal walked in and stood by the couch.

"Did you do the thing?" she asked.

"Yeah. She's much better now."

"That's good to hear. When are you leaving tomorrow?"

"Early in the morning. I'm afraid that none of you will be up in time to see us off."

"That's alright, you'll come back. Thanks."

"I should be the one thanking you. Giving us the list of targets, and going out of your way to tell me about Erza? We were way out in the woods, you didn't have to walk us home."

"It's alright. I just took the day off for some extra sleep. Not a big deal."

"...Are you really okay? Erza said you've been keeping busy to take your mind off of things, but...how are you really doing?"

"...Better. And that's all you need to know." He stared at her for a minute before closing his eyes and shrugging. He wasn't going to get any more information out of her at the moment.

"Are you guys out of money?" she changed the subject.

"Not really, why?" She grabbed her wallet from the coffee table and pulled out 200,000 jewels, folding the bills up and putting a money clip on them, before handing them to him.

"Here."

"But...this is twice the reward! Why are you giving us so much?!"

"Consider it a thank you gift." She laid her head back down on her pillow.

"Th-Thank you. And goodnight. I'll be back in a week or so."

"Looking forward to it." He nodded and left, before Silver brought over two Sombreros.

"Thanks." She sat up, quickly drank it all, and let out a short burp. "Excuse me." she laid back down again, sighing. He laughed, taking his time on his instead of downing it.

"That soda works wonders for relationships, doesn't it?" she smirked.

"Yeah. Who knew?"

 **X**

Jellal finished writing his note before placing it on Erza's night table, and kissing her forehead.

"I love you." he whispered before slowly opening the door.

"...Mm….love you too…" she mumbled in her sleep, before letting out a final, soft airy burp and turning onto her side.

"Heh…" he closed her door, walking out.

 **End.**


	12. Meredy (Fairy Tail)

**I don't exactly ship this couple, but it was given to me as a suggestion by someone, and there's not really any other male that she's interacted with besides Jellal, but he's already with Erza. This will be a shorter chapter than most. Enjoy!**

"Mmm…...uh?" Meredy opened and closed her eyes a few time before noticing that she was drooling onto her pillow.

"Ah!" She wiped her mouth before looking around. Jellal wasn't in their room. "What time is it?" she asked groggily. Her eyes adjusted to the sunlight as she focused in on the clock on her night table.

11:30. 11:30?! They were supposed to leave at sunrise! A note was underneath. She picked it up and glanced over it:

 _Meredy,_

 _You wouldn't wake up for anything this morning, so I decided to let you sleep in. Don't worry, we can handle that guild on our own. Sleep as much as you want, we'll be back tomorrow._

 _-Jellal._

She sighed and fell back against her bed again.

"I can't believe I would be so careless…well, I'd better get up and go help them." She yawned and stretched before taking a shower, and getting dressed in her usual guild outfit before heading out into the town.

'I didn't really have anything to eat yet…' She stopped at a diner for some quick pancakes and coffee, then left towards the forest.

"I think it was...this way?" she asked herself, before bumping into someone, making her fall to the ground.

"Oh! Sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." She looked up, the voice sounding somewhat familiar.

"Lyon?"

"Huh? Meredy? What are you doing out here?" He held his hand out, and she took it, getting pulled to her feet.

"I'm on my way south to join my guild. What are you doing here?"

"I had a job in Magnolia, so I was heading there to take care of it."

"Ah, I see."

"Hey, I'm in no rush. Why don't I...walk you to your destination?"

"Huh? Why? It's in the opposite direction!"

"I don't mind. This is a forest. You shouldn't be alone."

"Well, alright." The two began walking together.

"How have things been going for you lately?" she asked.

"Oh, they're alright. Although Lamia Scale has been quieter lately. Even though we participated in the war, Fairy Tail kind of took the spotlight, dealing with most of the stronger enemies."

"Yeah...but as strange as it sounds, Fairy Tail's been quieter too."

"What? How come?"

"The main members started dating each other, so they're spending a lot of time with each other, and not as much at their guild hall."

"Dating? Oh, that's right. I heard that Gray and Juvia were together. Who else?"

"Laxus and Mirajane, Natsu and Lucy, Gajeel and Levy, Erza and Jellal, Wendy and Romeo, and believe it or not, Lisanna and Bickslow."

"Really? What brought them about?"

"No one really knows…*BURRRRRAAAAAAP*" She smacked her hand over her mouth, and Lyon just kind of stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"E-E-Excuse me...sorry, big breakfast…" *BURRRRRRP* She squealed, letting another one go.

"It's alright...we all have our moments, I guess. What did you eat?"

"...Four pancakes. I was hungry." she blushed.

"Most guys don't eat that much." he sweatdropped.

"Yeah...but it's been a while since I had a good meal. We've been travelling for a while now, so as you can imagine, we didn't have particularly large meals. Layla just paid us a large sum the other day, so now we have some money to go off of."

"She's the one paying you? That's lucky, I heard she's loaded."

"Yes. She's a very smart businesswoman. Although most of the money she's making nowadays is from her performances, her recording company, and her investments in Alakatasia."

"She's not doing jobs?"

"Not really. For one, she's the guild master. But she's been kind of in a depression ever since Zeref died."

"Ah...of course we don't know nearly as much as the others do, but as I understand, those two had something special."

"Yeah, they did...hey, do you have anything to drinK? I'm thirsty."

"The only thing I have is soda. Cheria gave me a few bottles for the road, but I'm not really a big fan, so you could have them if you want."

"Yeah, that would be great. Let's go sit over there." She pointed to a large rock in a clearing. They went and sat on it, and he took a soda bottle out of his bag and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She cracked it open and began drinking some of it, sighing as soon as she put it down, and expelling a foamy belch from her mouth.

"Excuse me…" she mumbled.

"...Do you miss Ultear?"

"Wha-?! Of course I do! Every day!"

"Then you know-?"

"Yes. I know that they met her in Olympus. Jellal told me."

"Do you wish you had gone with them?"

"...Do you?"

"...I'm not really sure." They said at the same time.

"Oh...you first." She told him. He looked up and sighed.

"Honestly, I'm kind of glad I didn't, as amazing as it would have been to see. The public can't know, as we promised Victoria, but I feel like it would have been pointless for us to visit. Erza and Gray and Silver, Natsu and Vera, Laxus and Yury, Lucy and Layla, that's where they come from. But us, we don't. Our ancestors were just created by the gods, they weren't part of the family."

"Theirs were too. The gods created their lovers as well. If you think about it, the gods were created as well, from Chaos."

"It's complicated, but the fact remains that we didn't really have a place there. Besides, what could we do compared to them? Only the strongest members went up there, and Anna still ended up dying. Speaking of which, how did she?"

"You still don't know?" she asked.

"No...no one said anything to me."

"Erebus sliced her in half and absorbed her with his second phase of God Soul…"

"That's awful…"

"Yes. Natsu said he was an awful individual."

"That's too bad…so, you feel the same way?"

"More or less...the gods all had their own personalities, but *BURRRRAAAAAAP* excuse me, but the others seemed more satisfied living on Earthland rather than Olympus."

"They didn't really have a choice in the matter, did they? If they stayed up in Olympus for too long, they would have become spirits, and had to stay there for eternity."

"Yes, I suppose so...Lyon, how do you really feel? About your guild? Don't you ever get tired of Fairy Tail taking all the credit?" She covered her mouth, burping again and looking at him with interest.

"Why ask that all of a sudden?"

"I don't know...I always wondered. Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, Quatro Cerberus...these are all guilds that are closely allied with them, mind you. But do you ever get frustrated with them? They're always the ones to rush in, to get all the glory, to be praised and requested all the time."

"...We don't always like it. After all, two years ago, in the Grand Magic Games, Fairy Tail had become the weakest guild. And something about that was satisfying, as bad as that sounds. But you see, it also felt great to see them come back better than ever. Every member is a friend, and I wish them the best."

"I see…"

"What about you? You fought against them, years ago. What did you think about them?"

"I found them annoying." she laughed, burping loudly and covering her mouth. "Excuse *BURRRAAAAP* *MRRRP* me...god, what is up with this soda?" she looked at it. "...15% more carbonation?! Were you trying to make me do this?!" she accused.

"No, no, no! I didn't know it would do this to you!" He surrendered.

"...Alright, fine. I'll believe you. *URRRRRAAAARRRRRP*" She let out a deep belch that echoed through the forest, blushing. "'Scuse me.' Anyway, I found them quite annoying when we fought. They just wouldn't go down, because they wanted to save each other and return home. But somehow, their optimism become somewhat contagious, and before we knew it, we were allies."

"Your old guild master, Hades, was a former member of Fairy Tail, right?"

"Yeah. He was the second master, and the first S-Class mage in the guild's history. He, like some of the others, found themselves stuck, and wanted to do more with their lives. They thought that Fairy Tail was a dead end, and so they turned to dark magic. But while they certainly became much stronger, they also lost their compassion for others. I guess Layla and Zeref had a few exceptions that they still cared about, but...well, Mira's still in trauma therapy, to give you an idea of what they did to her."

"Yes, I heard about that...how is she doing?"

"Better, I think. Laxus and Silver are helping. But, it's hard to overcome what she went through. Yury's intimidation, and Layla temporarily ending her life."

"Yes...those are rather heavy blows, aren't they?"

"Yes…but I fear that Layla has gone through things much worse in her lifetime. Can you imagine? Her parents burning to death in a fire when she was 8? Losing her best friend? Betraying everybody she knew? Fighting against them, and then losing her husband and mother all over again…"

"I don't know how she does it. How she keeps up appearances."

"She's a very strong woman…*BUUUUURAAAAAP *BUUUURP* Excuse me…"

"I worry that she's not sad about what's happened to her in the past. She's sad about what's happening now…"

"What do you *URRRRP* mean?" They stood up again and continued on their way.

"You just said that most members of Fairy Tail are in relationships, right? That they got together after the war?"

"Yeah. What are you-? Oh...oh my god…"

"Right. I'm sure a few close friends of hers talk to her about this, but...as soon as she loses her partner, everyone else falls in love. She must feel crushed. That she's the only one who doesn't have a romantic partner…"

"...She lives with Silver and Vera now."

"Well, at least she has a place to call home."

"Yes. I'm sure she'll feel better in due time. But for now, we should just be happy that Isabella isn't watching over us anymore."

"Indeed."

"...Thanks, Lyon. This was nice." *BUUUURRRRRRP* "She let one last one go, finishing the bottle. "Excuse me. You can keep the other ones, give them to someone else."

"Yes. Maybe I'll just try to sell them back."

"You do that. See you later." She hugged him goodbye.

"Yeah." he smiled at her, and they went their separate ways.

 **End.**


	13. Kagura Mikazuchi (Fairy Tail)

**Here's Kagura. For those who follow Empress, I'm almost done with the next chapter, so expect that in a few days. Enjoy!**

Erza noticed upon entering the guild that morning that Crime Sorciere had already departed for their next location. She sat down at the bar instead of her normal table and sighed.

"Something wrong?"

"She looked up curiously, noticing that Silver was the bartender today.

"Where's Mira?"

"Training." he replied, cleaning a glass.

"I thought you were the one training her."

"Not anymore. We still spar every now and then, but now she goes to Olympus with Layla to train with Hemera."

"I see…Jellal and the others left?"

"Yes, this morning. Oh! Layla wanted me to tell you that Kagura's coming to visit today."

"Oh? What time?"

"Erza!" A voice said from the front door. They turned and saw the violet haired mage standing in the entrance.

"Right now, apparently." He sighed, cleaning out another glass. She ran over and hugged her, then sat down next to her.

"How are you?"

"Good, good! Yourself?"

"Can't complain, considering that I just accepted a modeling contract for the Weekly Sorcerer!"

"WHAT?! I didn't think of you as the type to model…."

"Yeah, I never really saw myself doing that either, but...it was more the guild's decision than mine. It's for everyone, and they kind of convinced me into accepting."

"I see…"

"Erza, why don't we go out for breakfast and catch up?"

"Right now?" 

"Yeah, why not? After all, it looks like not everyone's up yet, your guild's still pretty empty."

"Yeah...let's go."

 **X**

They went to a diner in the middle of town, and sat down in a private corner of it.

"What can I get you two ladies?" The server asked.

"French toast with a side of fried ham, and a glass of orange juice please." Erza ordered. She looked at Kagura and smiled.

"It's on me, get whatever you want."

"Umm…..I'll have three pancakes, two scrambled eggs, a side of toast; sourdough bread, and a glass of pineapple juice."

"Of course. I'll be back with your drinks shortly." Erza stared at her friend in disbelief.

"...What?"

"Why did you order so much? Are you even going to be able to eat it all?"

"Well, with my contract starting soon, I'm going to have to start eating a little less, so today I'm getting as much as I can."

"Ah, so that's it."

"Yes. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, I don't care. I just didn't want you eating too much."

"No, don't worry about me. So, tell me...how is everyone after...you know, the war? What are they doing?"

"Well...who do you want to know about?"

"I don't know...some of them are in relationships, right? How about them?"

"Well, Natsu is fine, as to be expected. He doesn't really seem that affected by anything that happened...although at times he's still a little bit sad about Anna's, Mavis', and Zeref's deaths."

"And Lucy?"

"She's...off and on again, shall we say? At times she seems happy, and at others she's in her own world. She's trying to get through to her mother, but it's hard for her to break through that barrier. She finished writing her novel though, and it was published, so she's happy about that."

"That's nice." The server brought their drinks over, both girls taking a few sips.

"What about Gray and Juvia?"

"They're both doing well, actually. They're not bothered by what happened at all. Gray was a little shocked about Ultear's passing, but he got over it soon after when he realized that she was happy. And they're continuously growing closer together."

"That's good to hear. Didn't you say that his ancestor was a bit detached from his family?"

"Uranus? Yes, he doesn't much care for Silver or Gray. As the Fullbuster's prophecy states, any envoy will end up alone because of being indifferent to the emotions of others; a cold personality. It's why they're particularly talented with ice magic. He found Juvia interesting, as she was infatuated with Gray, despite how aloof he sometimes was. And, I suppose part of the reason why they're finally dating for real is to continue to disprove the prediction."

"How sweet." she giggled. The server then brought over their food, and they began to eat, putting the conversation on hold until they were finished. Surprisingly, Kagura ate everything that she ordered, in addition to two more glasses of pineapple juice once she ran out.

"Hahhh….that was delicious." she sighed.

"Indeed...Now then, I know a place we can continue this little talk of ours." Erza paid for the meal, and they headed up to the tree on the hill overlooking the town.

"Ah, here. I've heard that this is your favorite place to come to." Kagura nudged her shoulder as they sat down next to each other.

"So, next is…?"

"Laxus and Mirajane. The two that were probably affected the most by everything that happened, other than Master." Kagura's stomach began to growl softly, making her shift her body uncomfortably.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah…" she smiled awkwardly.

"If you say so. Laxus used to like being on his own until the war. When Yury first arrived on the battlefield, he came across Mira, and was moments away from killing her before he showed up and saved her. But when they fought each other, Laxus was easily defeated, and he left them there. When they woke up next, they were closer than they ever were before. I guess saving her life made her fall in love with him." Erza looked over at Kagura again, who was holding her hands over her mouth.

"Kagura?! What's wrong?!" Instinctively, she patted her back, which only succeeded in making Kagura unleash a massive belch.

*BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPP*

"..."

"..."

"...Excuse me….I'm so sorry….." she said timidly. Erza blinked a few times before laughing.

"Y-You think this is funny?!" she screeched.

"It's just...I went through the same thing the other day! In front of Jellal!"

"Wait...what…?"

"Oh...I guess I got a little too excited...I wasn't intending to tell anyone...please keep it a secret."

"Yeah, sure. So what happened?" She asked before burping again, covering her mouth and blushing.

"It was a kind of prank by one of our other members. And I happened to do it while I was up here with Jellal."

"Hahahahaha!" *BUUUUUUUUURRRRAAAAAAAAAAP* "Eep! Excuse me!" she squealed.

"Well, that's what you get for laughing. And for eating so much for breakfast." she teased. "Really, Kagura, I don't mind. Just let them go, it won't do you any good to keep them bottled up."

"Alright…" She burped loud again, her face only getting redder.

"You're better than me, actually. Maybe even as good as Lucy…"

"WHAT?!" she screamed.

"Yeah. So funny enough, most of our female members have been having these little burping episodes lately, for one reason or another. And Natsu, thinking it to be hilarious, asked around the guild at how good they were at it, and made a list of who can do it, from weakest to the best at it."

"Really? *URRRRRRP* Excuse me...I'm actually curious...what's the order?"

"Well, it goes Wendy, then Juvia, then me, then Lisanna, then Meredy, then you allegedly, then Lucy, then Mira, then Layla at the top."

"Wait a minute, how would Natsu know about Meredy? She's not in your guild…" *MRRRRRRP*

"Lyon heard her doing it, and then told Gray, and then he told Natsu because he wouldn't stop bothering him."

"I can see that….so have you actually heard any of the others do it?"

"Only Lucy. For some reason, ever since she started doing it, she's been belching more often. Wendy stopped because her first time was disastrous. Mira's embarrassed by it, and beats up anyone who asks her to, and Layla only does it at home, I hear."

"Ah…" *BUURRRRRRAAAAAAAAAP BURRRRRRRRRP MRRRRP* "Excuse me...gosh, I can't believe I'm doing this...I'm so embarrassed…"

"Kagura, no one can hear you but me. At least you're not in the middle of town."

"Were you?"

"Yes...I burped right in Jellal's face...twice…" she blushed, shaking her head.

"Yikes...I'm glad I'm not you." she sighed, making Erza fall over, depressed. "So..how's Mira otherwise?" she asked, changing the subject.

"She's better now. She...she's changed, though. She's become a mix between her old personality and her newer one. She's still polite and friendly, but she's a little bit more...neutral now."

"What do you mean?" *MRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPP* Erza looked down sadly, ignoring Kagura's closed mouth burp.

"She's become somewhat distant from the others since her meeting with Yury. The only ones she really opens up to are Laxus and Silver, and sometimes Natsu since she's concerned about him. Yury traumatized her by intimidation, and then not long after, Layla seemingly killed her until she was healed and brought back from the brink of death. Those two events haunted her after we returned here, and so she's been going to therapy sessions with Porlyusica until recently. She told us that she believes Mira is mostly over it, and that she can get back into her normal routine. So lately, she's been training with Silver, who's teaching her how to use her new powers, and now she goes up to Olympus to train with her ancestor."

"So she's become a different person, in a sense."

"Yes. She's participating in fights and jobs more actively as well."

"So then...what about you? You met your family up in Olympus, right?"

"The way I look at it...I'm grateful to have met them, and I believe that I do love them, but...I'm used to not having blood relatives down here. After all, I grew up surrounded by friends, and they became my family."

"Do you ever tag along with Mira to go and visit them?"

"...No, and I don't know that I should. After Victoria turned back into a spirit, she gave her ability to travel between dimensions to Layla. And Mira's up there for a much greater purpose. I don't think it would be right to abuse her power and go back up just to see them again. Besides, I'll see them again once I pass away anyway." she smiled.

"Yeah...I guess you're right…" *BUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRP* She pounded her chest a few times, getting a bad taste in her mouth.

"You're not going to be sick, are you?"

"No, no...I hope not. So...who else is there?"

"Well, there's still a lot of us. Kinana and Erik are together now as well. As well as Gajeel and Levy. But they didn't have such a strong tie to what went on. I assume you're asking about those four?"

"Yes."

"Vera's doing well. She, like Lucy, is trying to make her mother feel better. Other than that, she goes on missions with her and Silver, and sometimes Laxus and Mira. Silver handles the bar when Mira's not around, and takes Gray and Juvia out once in a while. He lives with Layla and Vera, and is probably the only one who knows what she's really going through."

"Well, that's good. And the other two?" *BURRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRPPPPP* "Excuse me…"

"Yury keeps to himself nowadays. He's the leader of the Magic Council, and an S-Class Mage of our guild, but he rarely spends any time here. He's almost always in Era, at the Council's headquarters."

"How strange…"

"He's been in Alvarez for so long, and I think Mavis, Zeref, and my mother's death hit him pretty hard...and Layla's not much better. Zeref's death shattered her, and I think Anna's death shocked her, and her own mother's death didn't help. She abdicated her throne to Dimaria, and returned here. We all nominated her as the new guild master, and she's since been doing a lot of things musically: performances, recordings, and composing as well."

"Has she had to deal with any administrative work for the guild?"

"No, she makes Yury do that."

"I see...things are very different, aren't they?" she burped again.

"Yes. I honestly didn't expect things to turn out this way. We're closer, but we're also separated as well. I hope things are going better for you."

"Yes, Mermaid Heel is fine. It's just been the usual. But that in itself feel rather strange after everything that's happened. I guess everything's changed."

"Yes."

"Erza. I heard that Crime Sorciere was absolved of all of its former crimes. It's under the protection of Queen Hisui, right? Congratulations!"

"Thanks. But as happy as I am for them, I feel lonely sometimes because Jellal and I are the only ones who aren't together all the time like the others."

"...Look at it this way, Erza. I find couples that are together every minute of every day to be annoying. There's times when you just need a break. As much as you may want Jellal to stick around, you're able to look forward to each visit now because he's not."

"...Yeah...maybe you're right. That's how Kinana and Erik are so close now, after all. Thanks, Kagura."

"Anytime." she smiled, burping into her hand one last time, making the two laugh.

"Good luck with your modeling career."

"Thanks. Good luck with your boyfriend." she smirked. They walked back together, until going their separate ways, as Kagura had her first photoshoot in an hour.

 **X**

A knock at the door.

"Come in." Laxus entered his great-grandfather's office and stood before him.

"Laxus. What can I help you with?" he asked, finishing some paperwork.

"Do you have it?"

"Yes. You're here to pick it up?"

"Yeah." Yury stared at him for a moment before smiling. He opened up the top drawer of his desk and took out an intricate red ring box. He handed it to Laxus, who pressed the button on the bottom, opening it. Inside was a black titanium ring, with a large purple diamond, and little white sapphires surrounding it in a circle. The name Mirajane was engraved inside of it.

"When are you planning to propose?"

"Two days from now. Do I owe you anything else?"

"No, it's all paid for. Good luck."

"Thanks. Are you going to stay here much longer? You should really get some sleep."

"Yeah. I guess I should head home."

"Well then come on. We'll talk along the way."

"Alright." The two left the office, locked the building, and headed back to Magnolia Town.

 **End.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! I mentioned in both Erza's and Meredy's chapter that Crime Sorciere would only be gone for a few days before returning. Therefore, next chapter will be Kinana and Erik. See you then!**


	14. Kinana (Fairy Tail)

**Songs**

 **Kinana Begins Burping: Magot's Dance (Bleach OST) [Once again, I usually only put soundtracks in serious stories, but this is another one of those moments that works.]**

Kinana was fidgety all morning. She knew that Erik was due back today. She hadn't been able to see him in a while now. Despite his guild being in town only a few days ago, she advised him to wait until today, when they had a few days off. And today, she was set to get off at noon, only working for a few hours. She sighed happily, making a cup of hot chocolate for Lucy and Natsu before leaning back against the wall.

"What's got you so happy today?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Erik's coming back today." she hummed, earning a smile from the blonde mage.

"Hey, good for you." Natsu complimented, taking a sip of his drink.

"Hey, Kinana...you've been acting as the bartender for the past week, right? Do you have any idea when Mira will be back?"

"No. She barely tells anyone anything anymore. She's been gone for a week right? Which means it's been…" The three began to do math in their heads, before the subject of their conversation answered for them.

"Five and a half months." They all swerved around, lighting up as they saw Mira smiling at them, wearing a new outfit and carrying a few books under her arm.

"Wait a minute...five and a half months?! I thought you couldn't spend more than two weeks up there!" Lucy screamed.

"We spent some of our time here, despite Hemera having to discard her magic power temporarily. But that's what these were for." She motioned to the books, walking over behind the bar and placing them on the counter.

"May I?" the younger mage asked.

"Of course." Lucy carefully picked up the top book and opened it, turning through pages of diagrams, explanations, formulas, notes and research on Light, Night, Holy, Daylight and Divine Magic.

"This is some advanced stuff…"

"Yeah." Mira sighed, brushing hair out of her face. The three of them took in her new appearance. She did not have her hair tied up anymore, and her bangs had grown out, making it look more like Juvia's. She no longer wore a dress like before. Instead, she wore tall black boots, orange leggings, an orange corset, a black trench coat and a royal blue side cape that she had draped over her right shoulder.

"Mira, you look...amazing!" Lucy gasped.

"Oh, thanks! Yeah, I think it was time for a wardrobe change, considering that I'm going to start going on quests more often now." She took her cape off and hung it up on a nearby hook, leaning over the counter to explain some things in the books to Lucy.

"Wait a minute…" Her eyes almost bulged out of her head when she saw Mira's left ring finger. "MIRA!" she screeched.

"For the love of Chaos, what?!" Lucy shuddered happily as she pointed to the band delicately wrapped around her ring finger.

"Ah, of course. Yeah, he proposed just before I left. I haven't had a chance to tell anyone else yet." She slipped it off and handed it to Lucy, who admired it.

"Black Titanium, Purple Diamond, and White Sapphire."

"It's even got your name engraved inside it…"

"Mmhm." She glanced at the clock while her friend admired her changes.

"Kinana, you can leave now if you want. I can handle the bar for the rest of the day."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure most of it will be entertaining Ms. Infatuated with me right here." She nodded to Lucy, who blushed. Kinana nodded, running out of the guild. Lucy continued flipping through the pages, reading through Mirajane's work. The white haired mage went and sat down next to Natsu.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Yourself?"

"Good."

"...Mira, you don't have to keep checking on me. You know I can control it."

"I'm not worried about you because of whether or not you can control it. I'm worried about you because of what you did when we were there."

"Oh…"

"Have you really moved on?"

"..." He didn't answer, and instead got up and left.

"Natsu? Where are you going?" Lucy called after him.

"Out." He walked out the front, wanting to be alone. Lucy looked concerned.

"Hey, he'll be alright." Mira said, changing the subject. She pulled the book between them, walking her through her work on Holy Magic.

 **X**

Kinana walked through the town quickly, trying to reach the edge of town where she knew Crime Sorciere would arrive from. She wore her usual outfit, a green blouse, white skirt, and green boots. She had decided to leave her hair the length it was before, so she never really grew it past her neck unless she really wanted to.

She arrived at the entrance to the forest, sitting down on a large rock and waiting. She pulled her skirt up a bit and pushed her breasts up, then smelled her breath and fixed her hair. She wanted to be presentable for him.

"Kinana." She looked up, finding Jellal and the others walking up to her, her boyfriend giving her a hug.

"Erik…" she mumbled happily, snuggling into him. They broke apart, and she looked at him happily.

"Everyone's at the guild, I assume?" Jellal asked. She nodded. "Alright then. We'll leave you two alone." The rest of them went off further into town.

"So, how did it go?"

"It was fairly easy." he sighed. They began to walk into the forest, glancing around at all the wildlife.

"You sound disappointed. What's wrong?"

"It's a dumb thought, but...there's nothing challenging out there anymore. All the dark guilds nowadays are paltry compared to Alvarez."

"Erik…"

"I know, we finally have peace, and I shouldn't wish to fight those guys again. But it's just become so boring for me."

"And what does Jellal think?"

"You know him. He thinks that we're still doing good, which is enough for him, but I'm a Dragon Slayer, I long for exciting fights. Maybe I should challenge Natsu or something…"

"I don't know if he would accept right now…"

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously, turning to her.

"He doesn't show it much, but...a few close friends of his can tell that he's still trying to get over what happened in Olympus...he just can't seem to forgive himself for killing Lucy, regardless of her being brought back to life."

"Ah...I see…" Kinana leaned into him.

"I mean...putting myself in his shoes, I would be pretty broken up about it too...being forced to kill his beloved by his own ancestor…"

"Yes, but wasn't that Isabella's fault anyways?"

"Yes. Let's not talk about the war anymore...it makes me sad every time someone brings it up."

"Then let's change the subject. How's bartending?"

"It's been good, actually. Since I don't really go on quests, Layla started paying me weekly like she does with Mira. And since she's been gone for the past week, I've been there every day, so I'll be making a lot this time around!"

"Still, you must be tired from all that."

"Yeah...honestly, it's exhausting, especially having to serve someone like Cana. I don't know how she does it…" she sighed.

"She's begun working more, right? Or so Jellal tells us."

"Yeah. She still serves drinks and makes food, but also goes on some jobs, poses for photoshoots, trains, studies, and still makes it home in time to cook dinner for herself and her siblings, go to sleep, and then wake up and repeat the process again practically every day. Not to mention she's engaged now."

"Oh, tell her congratulations. From all of us."

"Of course."

"You said she trains? With who?"

"Hemera, the Goddess of Daylight. And apparently her own family's foremother. After she found out that she's the sixth envoy, she began to seek more knowledge about the gods and their abilities, and so she's been training with Silver for a bit, and now she's moved on to training in Olympus. Apparently in all sorts of advanced magics."

"No kidding? I'm almost jealous."

"Yeah, me too-wait, almost? Why almost?"

"Because could you imagine being her? Having to deal with that schedule every day and night? Sure, she's a model, and a bartender, and a great cook, and one of the most powerful mages in your guild and quite possibly the world, but that'd be way too much pressure for my shoulders. I don't know how Fairy Tail sees these kinds of people, but to most, it's as if they're expected to do everything flawlessly, and should they slip up, are instantly ridiculed."

"Hm. I've never thought about it that way before."

"I may be remembered as a criminal who was part of the Balam Alliance, and a mere Independent Mage who fights dark guilds, but I prefer it that way. Not many worries, except for other mages trying to fight us, which we'd usually win anyways."

"Yeah...that sounds like fun…"

"You're welcome to come along, you know." he chuckled.

"No thanks...as much as I'd like to be with you, I don't think it would be the right life for me. You said that it's carefree, which does sound appealing, but I'm also not much for combat, whereas you are. It's more suited for you."

"Alright, alright." he laughed. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Kinana's stomach growled loudly, bending over and groaning.

"Hey, you good? Hungry?" When he got no answer, he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Kinana?" She slowly looked up at him, her eyes now glowing green, and her pupils changed to slits. His face turned serious immediately.

"...Cubelios."

"...No. It's still me…" She shook her head, her eyes going back to normal. "I need to eat something fast. I guess this week took more out of me than I thought...my hunger feels more primal than the simple need for satisfaction."

"Okay...where would you like to go?"

"No...I mean, I need...magic…" Her eyes turned back again, staring at him.

"...You want me to feed you poison?"

"Yes…" she hissed. "I should be able to...I still have some aspects of my snake form…" He nodded, generating red poison magic throughout his hand. Kinana began to inhale, sucking in the energy straight off of his palm. She consumed all of it, and Erik lowered his hand. She swallowed, a small drip of the liquid sliding off of her lip as she licked it up.

"More...not enough."

"Are you sure? I don't want anything bad to happen."

"Do it...use your roar, I can take it…" He frowned. He didn't like her like this. Sure, he may have learned that she was Cubelios after the war was over, but he didn't like to see Kinana this way. She's the polite, innocent girl that he fell in love with, not a snake. If it got her out of this trance, then he would do it.

"Stand back far enough." She complied, putting about twenty feet between them.

"Poison Dragon's Roar!" He gathered energy in his mouth before blasting it towards her. She once again begin to inhale, almost to the degree that a dragon slayer consumes an element, and devoured it all. He stopped, and watched her curiously as she sighed contently.

"Good now?"

"Yes…Very much so-" *BUUUUUURRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPP* She burped loudly, smacking her hand over her mouth as Erik blinked, dumbfounded.

"...I'll ask again. Are you good now? For real?" She squealed as he walked over to her.

"Y-Yeah…" She mumbled, covering her mouth again as another loud and deep burp rumbled throughout her body.

"I told you you shouldn't have eaten it."

"I was hungry!" *BUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPP* "Ughhh...I'm too full…."

Erik began slow clapping.

"Hey! You don't have to rub it in!" She burped again, sitting down.

"This was your idea. Although at least your hunger is gone."

"Yeah, but...I almost wish it was back...now it's my turn for these burping attacks…" She mumbled, her body bouncing as another loud belch shot itself out of her mouth. She groaned as her face turned beet red. He sat down next to her, chuckling to himself.

"Yeah, I heard. Word is around town that this has been happening to other female mages in your guild. So, who's had this problem so far?"

"Layla and Lucy, Mira, Juvia, Wendy, Lisanna, Erza, Meredy, and Kagura...and now me."

"Wow, that's a lot." he laughed.

"Yes...although I feel like none of them will be as bad as me…"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm not entirely human…"

"But neither are some of the others."

"What do you mean?" She asked, keeping her mouth closed for another burp.

"You said Erza, Mirajane, and the two Heartfilia women? They're not completely human either. Remember that they're demigods."

"That's different though! I'm the only one who's part animal!"

"You're not 'part animal', you're human. You were transformed into an animal against your will."

"And I still retain some aspects of being a snake. My eyes, my hunger...Mira and Master might be loud belchers in their own right, but mine are deeper, like a beast's." *BUUUUUUURRRRRRAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRPPPPPPP*

She wasn't kidding. Kinana's burps almost sounded like roars, which was odd considering that she had snake mannerisms.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Go find Master, and bring her back here. Please…"

"Yeah, sure." He ran off back into the town, searching for her.

*UGGGGHHHHHURRRRRRPPPPPP* Kinana rubbed her stomach, lifting her head up towards the sky.

 **X**

Walking into the guild, he looked around through all of the people to find Layla. I guess today was busier than most days.

"Erik? What did you need?" Mira asked, reading one of her books.

"Layla. Where is she?"

"Upstairs." He went up and knocked on one of the doors.

"Come in." Opening it, he found her lying on a bed, playing with a bit of fire magic, making her fingers spark on and off.

"Kinana and I need your help with something."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Uhh…." She looked up at him now. "It's happened to her too. She thought you would know."

"...Ah. I think I get it. Alright." They stood up and walked through the hall.

"Mira, I'm going out."

"Yep." She answered. Lucy watched her mother leave with the dragon slayer. She was wearing her green gown today, along with her red cape, and matching red high heels.

"Lucy, remind me to give you something later." She called back, her daughter nodding curiously.

 **X**

"You two were out in the forest? How cute!" Layla cued, making the poison dragon slayer blush.

"S-So what?!" She looked down, smiling.

"We used to do it all the time…" Cobra watched her for a few seconds before walking on. They were silent the rest of the way until they heard an incredibly loud and deep burp echoing throughout the forest, which made them both flinch. They ran the rest of the way, finding Kinana bent over on the ground, continuously burping loudly and forcefully.

"Kinana!" Erik ran over, rubbing her back. Layla crossed her arms, shaking her head.

"You poor girl...snakes cannot burp. Their anatomy doesn't work that way. That's why you're having so much trouble...you're stuck in a loop." She flexed her hands, conjuring five flames of purple magic power onto her fingertips, bending down to tend to Kinana.

"Roll onto your back." she ordered, the purple haired mage complying, releasing another large belch which made Layla wince. She lifted the girl's dress up, exposing her stomach. Layla then pressed her hand onto her belly, the magic flames entering into her body. Kinana's eyes widened, keeping her mouth closed and holding her hands over it.

"Let it go, dear."

*BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP*

"Are you feeling any better?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

"Y-Yes...thank you so much…" she mumbled.

"Anytime." Layla stood up and began walking away.

"Wait...what happened to me?"

"You consumed poison. A lot of it. You shouldn't have done that. I know that sometimes your snake personality comes back, but in those instances, just eat a lot of normal food. Eating magic will just end up trapping it in your body, like it did with Wendy. Then this is all you'll be doing. Just because you were born a human doesn't mean that your transformation didn't affect your body at all. Remember that." Kinana and Erik looked at each other. Layla smiled back at them.

"Now then...you two lovebirds have fun. I'm going back to the guild." she smiled and winked, leaving them alone again and blushing.

"...You probably think I'm disgusting now, don't you?" she mumbled, sitting up and turning away.

"Why would I think that?" he asked, surprised.

"Because Layla's right...I've been doing nothing but burping because of a stupid, reckless, decision." She stood up, taking a few steps away from him again.

"Hey."

The way he said that one word made her turn around again.

"That just further proves that you're my kind of girl." he grinned, making her blush. "I was actually going to save this for later, but...I think now's a good time to do it." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He stood up so that he was eye level with her. She gasped as he opened it.

"You know as well as I do that I've never been one for rules or traditions. That's why I'm not down on one knee right now. I know we haven't been together for that long, but I don't think there's a better match out there than the two of us. And it's because we're both that way. We're different than everyone else, Kinana. We're both outcasts, in a sense. A dragon and a snake. It's a strange combination, but it's worked out well enough so far. So whaddya say? Want to keep going? Wanna get married?"

"Yes!" she sobbed, leaping into his arms and kissing him. He smiled at her and slipped the ring onto her finger. She pulled back and admired it. A gold ring with two gemstone hearts on the top, facing opposite ways; one an emerald and the other a garnet, and separated by three small white diamonds.

"Aw...dark red and green…our colors." she blushed, hugging him again. "It's perfect…"

 **X**

Vera answered the door after hearing a knock on it. Opening it revealed her older sister.

"Lucy!" She cheered, wrapping her arms around her.

"Hi, Vera." she smiled lovingly at the girl before walking inside. "Hi Mom."

"Hey." She greeted, sitting up. "Have a seat. Vera, could you leave us for a few minutes." The younger girl nodded and went off to her room. Lucy sat down next to her mother on the couch.

"You said you have something to give me?"

"Yes." She stood up and went into her room before coming back out, placing a checkbook on the coffee table.

"Hm?" Lucy looked at it, confused, before Layla ripped one of the papers out and took out a pen, beginning to write on it.

"So, the reason why I've been tired lately wasn't just because I went out in the middle of the night to get Crime Sorciere."

"You did what?"

"Nevermind. In actuality, the past few days, the me at the guild has been nothing more than a clone made out of magic. I've been in Vistarion."

"Doing what?"

"Cashing out my investments. After all, I don't live over there anymore, so why not? I know you've been having a bit of money trouble lately, so here." She signed it and handed it to Lucy, who blinked and rubbed her eyes after seeing the amount. Multiple times.

"25 MILLION JEWELS?!" she screamed. "B-B-But Mom...I don't want you to give me that much! What about yourself?!"

"I'm fine, trust me. I have plenty more where that came from. Now then...here's what I want you to do with it. Deposit it into your bank account, and tomorrow, you and I are going ring shopping."

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"Then I'm going to help you with house shopping."

"EHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

"And finally, you can use whatever's left over to help support you and Natsu until you make more from jobs. Understand? Good."

"Y-You didn't even give me a chance to answer…." She shook her head, regaining her composure. "What do you mean by ring shopping?!"

"Engagement rings. You're going to propose to Natsu."

"WHAT?!"

"He could use some good news, Lucy. Haven't you noticed how down he's been lately?"

"Well...yeah...he goes off on his own a lot now. He just seems depressed."

"He's depressed about what happened with you."

"Still?" She looked down sadly.

"People don't just get over something like that. If you're going to wait for him to do it, you might as well be waiting forever. To break him out of a trance like this, ask him to marry you and spend your lives together. Then he'll realize that he doesn't need to focus on the past anymore because he'll have a new future to look forward to instead."

"...You're right. Thanks, Mom. I love you." she smiled warmly, blushing a bit.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

 **End.**

 **Next chapter is Cana, and it will be a rather humorous one. Because what does Cana like to do? Tease Lucy about her romance. Look forward to it!**


	15. Cana Alberona (Fairy Tail)

**Cana and Bacchus, but teasing a few couples first. Enjoy!**

Lucy's eyes fluttered open, feeling Natsu's arm around her. She smiled and yawned quietly, waking up and getting ready for the day. After showering, she got dressed in leggings and a yellow blouse. Walking outside their apartment, she found her mom sitting on the ledge over the river, wearing a light blue blouse and light pink jacket and jeans.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah." Lucy nodded, a light blush still across her face. They walked to the jewelry store together, getting help when they first walked in.

"Hello and welcome to Fiore Jewelry! What can I help you with today?"

"My daughter's looking for an engagement ring for her boyfriend."

"Wonderful! Nice that it's the girl for once! Any ideas what kind of metal or gemstone?"

"Not really. I haven't gotten that far yet." Lucy sweatdropped.

"No problem. You can browse first if you'd like."

"Yeah, that'd be great." She motioned them to the display cases, the two Heartfilia women walking around.

"Let's start with his favorite color."

"Um...I'm pretty sure it's red, considering his magic and outfit."

"Easy then. Ruby for the gem." Layla walked over to another case, seeing the rings with that particular stone in them. Lucy followed her, examining them.

"Ooh! What about this?" She asked excitedly, pointing to a men's ruby ring.

"It's beautiful, but I have an idea. Instead of getting rings with your own favorites, how about switch it up? Get Natsu a Sapphire."

"How come?"

"That's what your father and I did. Zeref too. I got their favorite gemstones to always remember our partner wherever we go." She showed Lucy her hand, her onyx engagement ring from her marriage to Zeref still on her ring finger.

"That's...really sweet, but...I feel like Natsu wouldn't get it. He'd probably ask why he got the blue one or something." She rolled her eyes. "I think he'd just be happier if he got his favorite color." she laughed nervously.

"I see." Layla giggled. "Then, this one?" She looked at the ring that Lucy had previously pointed out.

A gold ring with a ruby as the centerstone, and a circle of diamonds around it.

They called the saleswoman back and ended up buying the ring and a box.

 **X**

Lucy sat in her mother's house, opening and closing the ring box over and over while the TV played in the background. Layla had gone to the guild along with Vera and Silver, which left her alone there. She didn't want to go back to her own place, as Natsu could show up at any time and figure out her plan before she could actually put it into action. She wanted some time alone to be able to prepare herself. At least she thought so, until Cana knocked on the door.

"Yeah? What are you doing here?"

"There's nothing going on at the guild, everyone's just hanging out. So I asked your mom where you were so we could talk."

"Oh, alright. Come on in." She sighed. Lucy went back over to her spot on the couch while Cana went straight to the kitchen, beginning to search through the cabinets for Layla's liquor stash.

"Ah!" She took out a bottle of whiskey.

"That's not even mine, you know." Lucy said, without even looking up.

"I'll owe you one."

"Sure you won't drink it yourself first before even bringing it over here?" she sighed.

"Yeah, I'll leave this one alone." she promised, walking over to the couch and sitting next to Lucy. She unscrewed the cap and started drinking it before quickly stopping and coughing, her eyes watery.

"Woah...that's a lot stronger than the beer we have."

"I didn't know you could tell the difference. I thought all booze would taste the same to you." Lucy mocked. Cana frowned, leaning over and burping into Lucy's ear.

*BUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPP*

"Ugh, ewww, Cana!" Lucy moved away, her face scrunched up in disgust.

"What? You do it all the time, as I understand!" she laughed.

"Not in other people's ears! At least have some dignity!" she growled.

"So I have no dignity because I act like a guy?"

"You know what I meant." She moved away to the other end of the couch, taking the box with her.

"What'cha got there?" Cana smirked, leaning over to try and see.

"N-Nothing! Don't worry about it!"

"It doesn't sound like nothing~ Come on, tell meeee, please~?" She slurred, taking another swig from the bottle and burping again. Lucy moved her head to the side, trying to get away from Cana's burps.

"Cana, come on…" she whined. "Stop…" She tried to push her away, but Lucy was not very tall, and so the drunk mage easily overcame her strength. They were face to face before Cana giggled, backing off, leaving Lucy stunned for a moment.

"Alright, alright, I'll leave you alone." Lucy sighed, relieved.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Cana stood up and walked around the couch slowly, before grabbing Lucy's hair and pulling her head back, pouring the whiskey into her mouth, making her drop the item onto the floor. Cana quickly ran over and picked it up, leaving the poor blonde coughing from the sudden rush of alcohol.

"Well well, what do we have here?" she cooed, flipping it open and looking inside. Cana looked over to Lucy, who let out a short but loud burp from the whiskey, covering her mouth after.

"Ha, I knew it. You burp just as loud as I do. Probably louder." she teased, making Lucy blush and grit her teeth.

"So tell me~ What are you doing with a ring like this~?"

"I'm not saying anything."

"I don't think you need to. I have it all figured out."

"...Cana, if you tell him, I'm going to send Mom after you. She will not be happy."

"Alright, alright. I won't say a word." she surrendered, handing the box back to Lucy. "Okay, I'll leave you alone. I don't want to invoke Master's wrath, after all. I'll go find something else to do. Good luck with your proposal." She waved, walking out the door.

"Hey, wait! I told you that whiskey is Mom's!"

"And I told you I'd buy her another one." She closed the door, leaving Lucy no choice but to accept the new fate of the glass bottle. She sighed and released a belch she didn't know she was holding in.

"She can be such a pain in the ass sometimes…"

"Let's see, where else can I go?" she asked herself. "If I've already done Lucy, I guess I can do Mira and Kinana next!" she snickered. She ran off towards the guild.

 **X**

Thankfully, most of the members had already left by that point. She went over to the bar and sat in front of Mira, smirking as she took another drink from the bottle.

"Where did you get that?" She stopped, noticing the bottle in her hand.

"Get what?"

"That whiskey. That's a top shelf brand, and I know I didn't give you something like that."

"It's Master's."

"Your funeral." Mira sighed. "So, what did you need? I mean, you already have booze."

"How are things with you and Laxus?" she giggled.

"What are you, a schoolgirl?" she stared at her half-lidded. "We're doing fine. What were you expecting?"

"I was expecting you to tell me the good stuff~!" she teased, quickly slipping the ring off of her finger.

"Hey! Give that back!" Cana pulled away, keeping it from her.

"Not until you tell me what the sex was like."

"What's wrong with you?! Why do you want to know something so personal to me?"

"Because I'm bored."

"So you want to know about my sex life because you have nothing else to do?" she growled.

"Yes. Or you're not getting your ring back." Mira groaned in defeat.

"Fine. It was amazing." she said monotonously.

"Ah ah ah, I want details. Put some feeling into it."

"'Put some feeling into it?'" She raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"I don't know...tell me about it! In detail!" She paused to burp loudly, Mira moving back and scowling. She rolled her eyes and leaned onto the counter, whispering how everything happened into the drunk's ear. She leaned back crossing her arms as soon as she was done. Cana laughed to herself, observing a blush on the white haired mage's face.

"Cana. The ring." she held her hand out.

"I don't know...maybe I could hold onto it a little longer…"

"I can destroy you, you know." She threatened, creating a ball of light in her hand.

"Alright, alright! Here!" She quickly gave it back, and Mira slid it back onto her finger. "Killjoy…"

"Can you go bother someone else? You're clearly drunk."

"Yeah yeah, I'll go find Kinana." She stood up, guzzling a little bit more of the whiskey. Mira stared at her ring, humming happily now that she had it again.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Cana said, prompting Mira to look back up again.

*BUUUUUURRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPP*

"Get out of here!" she yelled, punching her fists together, causing Cana to run off cracking up.

"What's her problem?" Vera asked, walking up.

"She said she's bored. Hell if I know why. I need a drink." She turned around and grabbed an exquisite bottle of wine from the top shelf and uncorked it, chugging down a decent amount of it and burping deeply before placing it under the counter to hide.

"I thought…?" Vera asked, startled at the beauty's decision to belch in the guild hall.

"It's just you and Layla, I don't really mind." She clarified, opening one of her books and beginning to read.

 **X**

"Kinana!" Cana called out, running up to her in the street.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I saw you and had to say hi! What are you doing here?" 

"Getting groceries...help me out." She walked to the other vendors, buying various fruits and meats.

"So, how are things with Erik?" she asked, making Kinana trip over herself.

"Wh-What do you mean?" she stammered.

"I mean, how are you guys doing? In love~? Have you made out yet? Have you had sex yet?" She bombarded the poor purple haired girl with intrusive questions.

"I-I...We've...kissed, yes…" she mumbled, her face red.

"Ah!" She pointed to the ring on her finger as well.

"Oh...Yeah, we're engaged. I didn't tell anybody yet."

"Congratulations!" Cana squealed, before drinking again and burping. Kinana flinched, bad memories stirring up.

"Cana...stop...I really don't want to talk about this right now…"

"Huh? How come?"

"I...I'm embarrassed...I want to just buy these and get home to Erik…"

"Aww, come on! I'll help you out!" She helped carry the food back to Kinana's apartment.

"Have fun, Kinana~" She cooed, the girl swiftly saying goodbye and closing the door. Cana sighed, walking away. She didn't have the heart to mess with her friend like she did with Lucy or Mira. She was too innocent and cute, despite being older than all of them thanks to their seven years frozen in time on Tenroujima.

Now what would she do? There was no one else in the guild that she would actively try to tease, since they would beat her to a bloody pulp…

"I guess it's just back to drinking alone…"

"What are you doing here, Cana?" She perked up immediately. Now there's a voice that she hadn't heard in a while.

"Bacchus?" She turned around, her face slightly red.

"Hey! What's up?" He asked, walking up to her and drinking from his own bottle of Sake.

"Not much...I've been wandering around, trying to find things to keep me busy. What are you doing?"

"I thought I'd stop by. After all, things are pretty boring back at the guild. I figured Fairy Tail would be lively, right? And besides, you and I could have another few drinks together."

Cana sighed and smiled sadly.

"Nice of you to say, but if you came to our guild for liveliness, you came to the wrong place. With almost every one of our core members dating each other, they all spend their time together, either on jobs or at their homes."

"I see…"

"So it leaves us single people feeling left out with nothing to do."

"Well, now you have something to do. Come on, I said we'd go drinking." He beckoned her along, Cana smiling and following.

 **X**

"Wow, you weren't kidding. This place is pretty empty right now."

"Why'd you bring me here? I drink here every day."

"Correction. You drink here by yourself every day." He reminded, making Cana blush. The two went and sat down, Mira closing her book and smiling at them.

"What can I get you, Bacchus?" she asked.

"A refill on Sake?" He asked, handing her his personal bottle.

"Any brand preference?"

"Not really. Something good though." She reached for a blue bottle of Fukumasamune, pouring it carefully into his gourd, and handing it back to him. Cana continued with the bottle of whiskey she stole from Layla.

"Damn, this is good!" he laughed, tasting it. "Where'd you get this kind?"

"It was a reward for a job. Don't worry about it, I have a bottle of Ryozeki at home. It was a gift from Kinana."

"No kidding." She nodded at the two before going over to a table and reading up on her studies.

"You have some pretty fancy stuff there too." Bacchus laughed, looking at Cana's own bottle. "Where'd you find something like that?"

"Master's house." She snickered, drinking more of it.

"Want to try?" They both asked at the same time. They switched bottles, trying a bit of each others' drinks.

"I don't really like Sake, though."

"And I don't really like Whiskey." They said, cringing after trying some of it.

"So tell me about this place. Where does everyone go?"

"Like I said, they usually go out on jobs or dates." They turned and looked at who was there. Natsu, Mira, Wendy, and Layla upstairs.

"Lucy's at her mom's house right now." Cana paused, burping, then covering her mouth. "Excuse me…" She blushed.

"No worries, alcohol does it to everyone." he laughed.

"And Cana does it all the time anyway." Mira added.

"Hey! Mira! Whose side are you on?!" *UUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPP*

"Well don't torment me and maybe I'd help you out." She giggled.

"I guess that's fair...I'm sorry…"

"Seriously Cana, what's wrong?" Mira asked.

"What's wrong?! What's wrong is that I'm lonely! I'm jealous!" she screamed, startling the other two.

"Cana…" Bacchus muttered, putting his drink down.

"All of you are in relationships now, and all you ever do is hang around with each other, leaving us single people as nothing but third wheels! I'm sick of it! For Chaos' sake, you and Kinana are engaged! And I'm just...alone…" she sobbed.

"Cana, you're not alone. You have me." Cana gasped, registering what Bacchus just said.

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"I've...been infatuated with you for a while now. Since I met you in the Grand Magic Games. We feel right for each other, being the heavy drinkers of our guilds. And...what you've been saying is true. I came here to see you, because nothing is happening at my guild. But hey, if the same is happening here, then why don't you solve it by spending some time with me?"

"Hmmm…" She thought for a minute, burping again, making Mira laugh. "Yeah...that would be good." she smiled, leaning in and kissing him on the cheek. "But...that's not the solution to the problem." She turned to Mirajane.

"You all need to stay around here more often. I know that you're busy, but the rest of them...they're leaving the guild behind and putting their relationship first."

"They're in love." Mira shrugged.

"That's no excuse. They met their partners because they joined Fairy Tail. They may be partners, but this guild is their whole family. They should come back once in a while."

"Yell at them yourself. If you think it should be that way, then you fix it."

"I will, and I am! You're one of the worst! Your personality has completely changed!" she stood up.

"What do you mean by that?" She closed her book loudly, standing up.

"Ever since the war ended, all you've done is rub yourself all over Laxus! Then, you mysteriously disappear for a week, and now that you're back, you're completely indifferent to almost everything! It's like you hate us!"

"Cana, stop it!" Layla called out from the balcony, prompting Cana and Bacchus to turn their attention to her.

Cana whirled her head back to Mira, whose eyes were brimming with tears.

"You have no idea, do you?" she sobbed and hissed, running out of the guild.

"Mira, wait!" Layla called out, sighing in defeat as the girl went out of sight. "Look what you did." She looked at Cana disappointedly.

"What?" she asked, now looking apologetic.

"That's a sensitive subject to her." Layla looked down sadly.

"Sensitive? How so?"

"Go ask her yourself. And apologize while you're at it."

"But-!"

"NOW."

"Yes, ma'am." She muttered, running off towards Mira and Laxus' house.

 **X**

Knocking on the door, no one answered. She walked around the perimeter, finding Mira lying down in her backyard, looking up at the moon and stars.

"Mira…"

"Hm?" She looked over. "Oh. Cana."

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said before, I really am. Do you...think I could sit with you?"

"Be my guest." She went and laid down next to her. "Want some?" Mira asked, handing her her special bottle of Sake.

"I'm not really a Sake person…"

"It's sweet. You'll like it. Please?"

"Well...alright." She took a few shots of it, handing it back to Mira when she was done.

"Wow...you weren't kidding. That's good shit." BUUUURRRRRRRP* She finished with a belch.

"Not bad, but you still have some work to do."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Mira drank from the bottle as well, before releasing a massive burp that completely eclipsed Cana's.

"Damn, girl!" The brunette laughed, making Mira smirk confidently.

"So, tell me...what happened? Why are you so...different?" Her happy expression quickly disappeared, as her hair covered her eyes.

"During the war, when those five were first starting to reveal themselves, I became the unlucky one. After taking out two officers, one of the Spriggans, Irene, showed up and threatened to kill me. Another one, August, then arrived and pierced my heart. I would have been dead right then and there had Brandish not closed up the wound."

"I see...so that's why…"

"No, that's not all of it. While Irene and August were there, Yury showed up as well, and unlike the others, he chose to stick around. So once I recovered, he sent Lisanna away and approached me."

"What did he want?"

"He just had a few questions for me. He said that he had orders not to kill me, probably given to him by Layla. But, I made the stupid decision to try and run. And of course I didn't get far, and he wasn't patient with me anymore. He changed his mind, saying that I wasn't entirely necessary to them, and that he was able to kill me. So, as I sat there, so sure that I was going to die, Laxus came in and knocked him away, saving my life."

"Oh, Mira….I'm so sorry for what I said."

"It's alright...but that's why we're so close now." They both took another drink from the bottle, burping again.

"What happened next?"

"Well, Laxus tried to fight him, but was still no match, and he defeated both of us. The next thing we knew, we woke up in the guild's infirmary. Mystogan found us and took us there. And then, we were sent away again and the real fight began. I fought against that Jacob guy and won, but then Layla approached me. She wanted to know about my relationship with Laxus, and why I'm so attracted to him. Afterwards, she let me ask her a few questions in return, and I asked her about her motives as well as why she left Fairy Tail. Her answers angered me, and so I tried to fight her. I ended up at with a hole in my chest, bleeding out."

"What?! Then how did you survive?!"

"She healed me, but only because Zeref wanted her to. At least I assume that's what happened...when I woke up, there was no one in sight. I was healed just enough to live, and so I decided to give my remaining magic to Laxus in order to defeat Vera. I passed out from exhaustion, and by the time I woke up again, we ran to the guild, where Isabella reawakened Natsu's demon powers." She gulped down more Sake, letting out another loud burp before passing it to Cana, who did the same.

"You went to Olympus, next, right?"

"Yeah. After we defeated Aether, the third god, he told me about my own powers. The Strauss Family is the sixth of the envoys, and Hemera is my ancestor. I'm the current envoy, which is why I've been training with her and Silver, why I've been gone all the time, and why my personality has hardened somewhat."

"I get it now…I didn't know…" They remained quiet for a few minutes before Cana spoke up again.

"You know, Mira, I was going to say that I'm jealous of you, but now I'm not so sure…"

"Jealous? How come?"

"Because you have everything going for you. You're beautiful, you're going to be married, and you're an S-Class Mage and now one of the strongest our guild has! Everyone looks up to you! Everyone wants to be you! But...with all of the responsibilities that you have, I think I'd be better off as I am now. I don't do well when I have the weight of the world on my shoulders." she laughed nervously, letting out a final burp.

"I'm not quite the saint you think I am, you know. I can crack from all of this too. But thankfully, now that the world is safe, my obligations are few."

"What exactly are your obligations?"

"The other five are said to either help the world or ruin it during their lifetimes. As you can imagine, the gods were concerned when they all joined Alvarez, but now that two of them are dead, and the others rejoined us, there's nothing to worry about. My role is to be the peacekeeper. Should any of them go out of line, and become like Isabella, then I'm supposed to step in and either purify or defeat them."

"Further evidence to my decision. I don't want to fight any of those three." she shuddered, drinking more.

"I don't want to either." Mira laughed. "But, I have to be prepared for whatever happens." The two remained on the grass, drinking through the rest of the night.

 **X**

"Well, good morning!" Bacchus greeted Cana as she walked into the guild hall.

"Morning...what are you still doing here?" she asked tiredly.

"I took a job for the two of us to do."

"But you're not a member of Fairy Tail."

"It's under your name."

"Alright." she yawned. "What's the job?"

"Fighting off some bandits. Want to get drunk and go do it?" he grinned.

"Sounds like fun." She smirked back, kissing his cheek again.

 **End.**

 **I think I'll do Ultear and Ur next. Keep in mind that both of them are dead, so they are in Olympus in this universe, but retain their young appearances.**


	16. Ultear and Ur Milkovich (Fairy Tail)

**In terms of the order, after this one will be a Mavis Redo, then Anna Heartfilia, then Irene, then one or two OC's from my own work, and to finish up Fairy Tail, a few from the widely accepted "Next Generation". I honestly never found Levy to be that attractive, so I'm not going to be covering her. After Fairy Tail will be My Hero Academia, since that will probably be only a few chapters, and then Dragon Ball? I also will only do a few on that one. I'm also going to add the Fate franchise into the mix soon, since my roommates and I finished Fate/Zero, and are almost done with Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works. We also want to watch the Grand Order movie as well as Fate/Apocrypha. There are plenty of servants that I can do chapters on, my two absolute favorites being Nero because she's bae, and Altera, because she's also bae. I just posted the first and second chapters for my new story, What You Became, which will act as a sequel to Empress, and finish tying up the whole AU, so go check it out. Here's Ultear and Ur. Enjoy!**

"Finally, I get a break…" Ultear walked into Avalon's main tavern, sitting down next to her mother. She ordered a bottle of rum, and rested her head against the counter.

"Tired?" Ur asked.

"Exhausted. All I do is stand out there guarding the entrance into this city. And nothing bad ever happens. It's so boring. I don't even know why i still do it."

"Because Lady Nyx wanted you to do it?"

"Yes, but she's nice enough that if I quit, she'll be okay with it."

"It's similar to what you did back on Earthland though."

"No, it's really not. Back then, we travelled around, actively seeking out dark guilds. But now, I'm just waiting for them to come to me. And they won't! It's a pointless job!"

"How so?"

"This is Olympus, mother. It's heaven, only good spirits come here. What am I guarding against? What will ever happen here, with Isabella gone now?"

"I don't know...but something's always possible...now that Chaos is in its original form again, any ambitious mage may try to infiltrate Asgard to get the power for themselves and become immortal as well."

"Who in their right mind would want to fight through all five of the gods to get to that?"

"I don't know...but there must be someone somewhere that has that idea." She ordered a drink as well, and looked at her daughter, concerned that she seemed so bored.

"...Hey, I have an idea. Something to brighten things up." Ultear looked at her mom questioningly, watching her take a few sips from her drink before burping. The younger woman scrunched up her nose, not in disgust, but in confusion.

"Mom! Come on! We haven't done that since I was a kid!"

"Yeah, and it used to be so fun, remember?" he laughed.

"it was fun because I was little. Now, we're both adults, and it would just be embarrassing." she blushed.

"Didn't you just say you were bored, and wanted to do something different and entertaining?"

"This isn't what I had in mind."

"Come on, humor me." Ultear looked at her mother almost in disbelief before consuming a large amount of her own drink and belching even louder than Ur did.

"There, happy?" she asked, annoyed and blushing.

"Damn...who knew you'd become so good at it?" Ur asked after a few moments, practically speechless, which only made the younger woman even more flustered. Ur took another drink and burped again, although not trying as hard as before, making it smaller.

"Oh, what, is that all you have?" her daughter mocked suddenly. Ur raised her eyebrows in skepticism.

"What, you think you could do better?"

"Oh, you know I can. I just did."

"You know I wasn't serious, right?" Both of them were now grinning at each other as a third person walked into the bar.

"Lydia! Perfect timing!" They both yelled, startling the woman.

"What?"

"Come here, we need your help!" The black haired beauty walked over and sat down next to the other two, looking at them curiously.

"We need you to be the judge." Ultear explained.

"Judge? Of what?"

"We're going to have a burping contest."

"...That's what you need help with? I think something like that can easily be decided amongst yourselves. What do you need me for?"

"You raised two boys and have a rambunctious husband, shouldn't you know better than anyone?" Ur asked.

"I raised my two boys for about 3 years before we all died to dragons." she reminded them.

"Then take your husband as an example instead! Can you just do it? For us? Please~?" They fluttered their eyelashes.

"I didn't figure you two to be the competitive types...I guess I can do it." She sighed, as they fist pumped. Without waiting anymore, they clinked their bottles together and began chugging them. Even though it was rum, and it burned their throats, they didn't stop until they were halfway through the bottle. When they couldn't take anymore, they put it down, and Ultear burped loudly.

*BUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPP*

"Beat that." she smirked.

*BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP* Ur let out a belch that was equally as impressive, lasting for a good 3 seconds.

"Well?" They turned to ask their friend.

"They both sounded equal to me." She shrugged. They both frowned, grabbing their bottles again and continuing to drink. Slamming them back down on the counter, Ur was the first one to burp this time.

*BUUUUUURRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPP* She smirked confidently before another one interrupted her, making her cover her mouth.

"Oh, come on, Mom, you sound like you're losing steam! What's wrong?!"

*BUUUUUUUUURRRRRAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPP* Ultear grinned after releasing a burp that completely eclipsed her mom's.

"I don't care how much longer you two keep going, it's clear that your daughter's the better one." Lydia pointed out. Ur sighed in defeat. Ultear gave a loud belch as a testament to her victory.

"You see Mom, I would have won anyways. And I did." she smirked, leaning back in her chair and drinking a bit more of her rum.

"I'd say this is more of a victory for me?" She burped again as well.

"In what way?"

"Well, at the start of this, you thought my suggestion was ridiculous. And now you're proud of burping louder than me." She laughed, staining Ultear's cheeks red.

"I'm just...competitive, that's all...back at the Grand Magic Games, I wanted Jellal to win so badly…just to prove to the world that he wasn't a criminal anymore…Even if nobody else knew it was really him…"

"If you could, would you still travel with him?"

"Yes, I would...after all, I…" She cut herself off, but Ur could tell what she was thinking.

"You were in love with him, weren't you?" She asked. Ultear blushed, smiling and burping a little bit.

"I never thought that love was a possibility for me...especially with someone like him...controlling him, turning him evil, and ending up in prison...it was all my fault. And then, once my own faults had been revealed to me, I decided to follow him for some reason. I don't know why. There was just a strange sensation that made me want to. He trusted me, and asked me if I would go with him to be part of his independent guild. And after spending seven years with him, I felt myself falling for him. But I could never tell him. He's in love with Erza, after all. And I would never get to tell him, either. After all, now I'm...here, and he's still down there. And I'll never see him again."

"You had a chance when they were here. Why didn't you tell him? They were all thrilled to see you."

"It wasn't right." She shook her head. "Spirits like us shouldn't interact with mortals. And besides, if, on the impossible chance that he returned my feelings, we wouldn't be able to be together. I'm already dead, and he'd have to stay here and leave everyone and everything else behind. I don't want that for him." Ur turned to Lydia.

"What do you think about all of this?" She sighed and looked up.

"When we first arrived in Olympus, things were very...empty. Not in a literal sense, those who were dead at the time were here, but neither of our sons came with us. Erebus told me that was because Zeref had survived and brought Natsu back to life using magic. But he also told me that because of that, Ankhseram had cursed him with immortality and an unwillingness to kill everyone he touches. Natsu, on the other hand, was sent into the future in order to defeat the leader of the dragons that killed us. For you two, you spent 18 years apart from each other, but for us, we had to wait centuries just to be able to see them again. Of course, Zeref is here with us now, but it seemed to me that Natsu didn't really care to meet us at all. He has moved on, and has his own family to be with."

"And so you're saying that the parallels between you and I are that Jellal has moved on?!" Ultear asked angrily.

"I'm not sugarcoating it for you. It's in our nature to move on. If a dog passes away, the family will simply get another dog to lessen the pain. I imagine the same case applies to your guild. I don't think they'll ever forget you, but they must still be doing what you were when all three of you were together. Did you really expect them to come up here just to bring you back?"

"Well...no, but-"

"What you want right now, Ultear, is for Jellal to reciprocate your feelings. Because of your sacrifice two years ago, you want him to stop continuing on with his own agenda and to find a way to bring you back or come up here to show you how important you are to him. You're like me. You're being selfish." She got up and left the tavern, leaving the two women alone again.

"Is that...really what I want?"

"If it is, then that must be the cause of your misery up here. You don't have him, and you know he won't be able to come back here. You know that he's not in love with you, but can't help to secretly wish he were. If you keep thinking like this, it won't do you any good. You need to accept that he's with Erza."

"...Yes. Thanks Mom." She smiled at her, and Ur left the tavern as well, leaving the beautiful purple-haired woman on her own.

"I can't redo life, either...if I ever do see him again...should I tell him….? No...no, I shouldn't. He's with her. And I can't let that stop me from living my own life. Well, afterlife."

 **X**

"Huh? You want to quit?"

"Yes. It's boring, and I have to figure out for myself what I really want to do while I'm here. I'm sorry. I hope it's not an inconvenience."

"No, not at all. I just have to find someone else to do it. Hmm…I suppose I could leave it to Irene. She's used to this kind of work anyways."

"Thank you, milady." She bowed, before taking her leave.

'I suppose...I'll just have to figure this out without you here…Huh?' She smiled slightly.

 **End.**

 **Shorter chapter, but got the point across, I guess. Even though Mavis still exists as a spirit in this universe, I am going to write her chapter in Fairy Tail's canon ending, since she's still in love with Zeref there. I also have to do Anna the same way, since she was killed and absorbed by Erebus and no longer exists at all in the Empress universe.**


End file.
